Through the Glass
by Girlblunder
Summary: FTL AU, eventual SwanQueen. Emma and her family have been on the run from the Evil Queen and King George for years. When she's taken captive under a cloak of deception one night, she's thrust right into the clutches of her nemeses and into the throes of an unknown plot. Who is this strange young woman she encounters in the reflections of her new prison?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: I don't own OUaT or its characters. My history of FTL differs from the show in a few very **key** ways. I don't want to reveal too much here, just keep that in mind as you read. Marked as M for various mature themes. There will be drama, action, a little horror (dark magic is dark), and of course romance. FTL is hardcore.

To new readers: There will be a sequel possibly in 2015, but I believe this ends on a satisfying enough note (if you're hesitant to pick it up because of that).

* * *

Moisture collected and dripped slowly along the dark, cold stone. The space was small and the only hint of light came from between the metal bars situated high in the heavy metal door of the cell.

Green eyes blearily blinked and took in the surroundings. There was a dull, heavy ache deep between her brows that made it hard to focus.

The last thing she remembered was settling down in her grandfather's chambers to share a mug of mead. The man had been unusually caring in recent weeks, and she'd foolishly thought that he was at last considering his mortality.

She rolled over on to her back, the straw pallet had been digging in to her cheek quite painfully. Her eyes strained in the darkness as she took in odd abnormalities in the stone above her. Parts of it seemed to shimmer and sparkle, not unlike a night sky. The sight oddly comforted her.

Her parents had been foolish to believe that King George had truly changed his ways. The old monarch had bided his time well. They'd been living at his castle for nearly a year. Emma had never believed in the shrewd older man, but had decided to give him the benefit of the doubt like her parents had so wanted.

She snorted to herself. They'd been better off back in Sherwood forest. The young woman had felt at home among the outlaws. The vagabonds of justice had called to her in a way that castle life with her grandfather never had. She was nearing sixteen years of age, and approaching an important mark of adulthood.

Snow had gone on about balls and introducing her to court with a strange look in her eye. Emma wondered if the wayward princess her mother used to be still encompassed so much of her identity after nearly seventeen years on the run from the Evil Queen and King George.

Emma knew nothing of such things. She'd been raised on the run, taught to ride before she could even walk. She was well versed in swordplay and bow alike, but dancing? The only dancing she knew of took place deep in the forest around a tall bonfire after a successful pilfering venture.

Perhaps it had been that recognition of that in her mother's eyes that had led the woman to accept King George's missive of truce and amends as genuine. Emma sighed to herself. She'd known it was too good to be true.

Her head throbbed still, and she wondered if the mead had been drugged or if she'd been bludgeoned. The King could certainly work with subtlety, but she couldn't help but feel the man would prefer to exercise brute force.

A pale hand rose to carefully prod around her skull, trying to verify one way or the other. Finding no wounds on her head other than some scrapes on her cheeks, she had to conclude she'd been drugged after all.

Emma listened carefully for a few minutes, wondering if her parents were guests in the King's dungeon as well. Curiously, only the sound of the careful drip-drip of water on stone met her ears. There were no groans, clanking, or the shuffling of guards' feet.

Her lips pursed for a moment, weighing her options. She let out a careful trill, a questioning call that her parents would know immediately.

Nothing.

She waited a few moments and tried again.

The silence continued. She breathed deeply trying to calm herself like one of the best warriors encamped at Sherwood had taught her.

It wasn't working very well. She hated being locked up. Over the years she, her parents, and friends had been caught various times though they'd usually managed to help free each other. Emma couldn't help but feel this time would be very different. They'd never been caught directly by either of their greatest foes, though a few times it had been close.

Emma grew weary of thinking, and rolled over to sit on her legs and observe what she could about her cell. There wasn't much to it. There was a hole dug on one side she could guess the use for, a puddle forming in one corner from the weeping stone, her straw pallet, and a metal cup. She crawled over to the cup only to find it empty.

A sigh escaped her without permission. She eyed the puddle out of the corner of her eye, the cup still in her hand. Emma scooted over to the puddle and eyed it carefully. Green eyes blinked, quite sure she'd seen an unfamiliar face in the still water for just a second.

She shook her head, blonde mane shifting wildly with the movement. Emma was a little concerned about the lingering effects whatever drug she'd consumed earlier might have. Her pale hand set the cup down, not wanting to risk the water after having already ingested something odd earlier in the day.

The blonde pulled her cloak tighter around herself and settled back on her makeshift bed. The cell was cold from the stone, and she was glad that she'd been left in her own clothing. Though her deerskin leggings, simple tunic, and leather jerkin didn't provide much in the way of warmth, her cloak had a thick lining that helped a little.

Her stomach grumbled at her as she sat, and she wondered what time it was. Thankfully she'd had a bountiful meal before she'd met up with her grandfather, but the hunger pangs seemed rather sharp. Had she been unconscious longer than a day? There was no way to tell. All she could do was wait.

* * *

The clashing of many heavy footsteps woke Emma up some time later. There was no way to tell time down here, but based on the stiffness of her limbs it had at least been several hours. There were five sets of footsteps, three of which were much heavier than the others. Three guards then. The other two...she could guess at least one would be the King.

The footsteps drew closer, and the opening of the door was brightened as someone held up a torch. Emma averted her eyes, wincing at the sudden brightness.

"Ah, she's awake." The low, coarse voice was definitely familiar, and Emma scowled. She shifted her eyes slowly back to the door, confirming the face belonged to the person she thought.

"King George," she spat. If words could slay, there would be poison eating away at the man's internal organs in a painful death.

The man chuckled, amused. "Oh dearest Emma, so glad you could rejoin us. My Master Poisoner failed to account for the potency of the mead when he mixed your dose. I'm sure he regrets that now." His blue eyes were hard as stone.

Emma's brow furrowed, "How long was I unconscious?" She wouldn't pity the man who'd prepared the drug.

George scowled. "Three and a half days. It made transporting you simpler, but it greatly delayed my negotiations."

Travel? This wasn't the king's dungeon? Emma felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. They could reach many places in three and a half days.

The blonde refused to speak further, she didn't want to give the man in front of her the satisfaction of her confusion and fear.

The king sighed after a few minutes of silence. He regarded her for a moment, before nodding to the guard next to him.

The guard fussed with a large keyring for a moment, and the girl could hear the tumblers on the lock to her door groan in protest as her door was opened.

"Don't try anything too foolish. You're worth more relatively unscathed, but if I have to order them to break your legs, I will." King George sounded bored, as if he was discussing what he would have for breakfast or the status of the weather.

Emma grit her teeth and stood carefully, her muscles screaming at her from sitting in one position too long. She bounced in place a few times to limber up. She'd bide her time, but if she saw any good opportunities for escape, she wouldn't hesitate.

Her green eyes squinted as she faced the group in front of her. Though her eyes watered a little, they were slowly adjusting to more light.

As she'd thought there were three guards in heavy armor, and another man attired in a light chain-mail hauberk and a robe emblazoned with the King's coat-of-arms. King George was attired in his usual refinery of a thick velvet purple doublet with matching breeches tucked into high leather boots. His clothing was generously encrusted with jewels of various sizes and shapes.

She nearly sneered at the decadence, but she'd grown used to his rich tastes. Emma knew that his kingdom was suffering under high taxes to pay for his affluent tendencies. It had been something her parents had easily overlooked, but she had never been willing to let go when she'd seen children many years younger than her suffering in nearly every village.

Emma stepped out carefully at the nearest guard's prodding, not wanting to accumulate injuries before her first escape attempt. Her green eyes stayed averted from the torches and the figure of her grandfather.

The guard in the hauberk stepped forward to manacle her arms, and Emma hid a smirk. If they knew her at all they would have restrained her legs as well. She stood placidly as the guard eyed her for a moment, and the small party began the slow trek down the dreary hallway.

Her hands worked subtly at the hem of her jerkin, and she carefully pressed to ensure the thin metal lockpicks she kept hidden there hadn't been removed. At least some of her good luck remained in place, and she was grateful for the time she'd spent learning under Robin Hood.

They approached a steep stairwell, and Emma was pleased to note the creaking of the King's joints and the grimace on his face.

Cold blue eyes glanced in her direction in warning, and the young woman kept her face clear of emotion. George scowled anyway. "I'll be glad to be rid of you. You're a poor excuse of a princess. I thought I might be able to marry you off, but your time in the woods is definitely imprinted on you deeply." He sniffed in disdain.

Emma tried not to let him know how pleased his words made her. She might have been born to a royal line, but she had never wanted to be a princess. Escaping an arranged marriage was a bonus.

They emerged out into an extravagant courtyard and marched across to a large set of heavy mahogany doors. Emma nervously tugged at her jerkin, not sure what was going to happen.

King George paused in front of the doors and turned to face her. An odd melancholy settled around his countenance. "I wish you were truly of my line. Alas, any bastard has better claim to my crown than you. I only hope I can find one such bastard before my line extinguishes."

The young thief felt shocked. The King wasn't her true grandfather? Perhaps he was just trying to make himself feel better. The thought offered her no comfort, as his words had rang true to her senses.

Before she could ask, the older man had turned away. His mostly bald head nodded to the higher ranking guard, and the guard carefully moved to use the large bronze knocker positioned on the heavy door.

The metal sounded harsh against the quiet of the courtyard, and only then did Emma note how odd and still this castle seemed. It wasn't quite dusk, there should have been nobles and servants alike wandering about their daily lives.

A sense of foreboding settled over her as the door creaked open. Her eye caught sight of a tapestry with a coat-of-arms emblazoned proudly, and she swallowed.

King George had made a deal with the Evil Queen.

Her stomach churned as they ambled down another long hallway, black suited guards of the Queen's heartless army situated on either side.

At last they came to a set of doors elaborately detailed to resemble an overgrowth of vines. Black suited guards opened the doors in silence, and revealed an opulent throne room.

Tapestries hung from the walls on either side, with a thick red carpet leading up to a raised dais where a lone figure sat. There was a large crowd of well dressed people on either side, but they remained mostly silent as the small group proceeded up to the throne.

Emma's heart pounded. She'd never seen the queen in person, but her mother had told her many fearful stories. The Queen had been kind to Snow until the death of King Leopold, and had taken to abusing and manipulating the young princess until she'd fled one night in fear. It wasn't until much later that Snow had discovered her father's death was no accident.

The young woman's reverie was broken by the sounding of a deceptively smooth voice.

"I do love when you come bearing gifts dearest George." The woman seated on the throne stood, her dark brown hair streaked with white. Her hard brown eyes regarded Emma severely.

Emma could see the Queen had probably once been very attractive, though age was taking its toll. She swallowed hard.

King George spoke up from beside the young thief. "Not quite a gift. I assume you've arranged for the agreed upon price?"

A graceful hand flicked back and forth. "Of course. Gold means nothing to me." Brown eyes remained settled on Emma. "She's really not much to look at. Hard to believe this is the product of _True Love_." The last part was sneered in disgust. "Love is weakness, and I feel that is further confirmed today. Still, I grow quite bored these days. I'm sure it'll be fun to have a new source of amusement around the castle."

The old royal smirked at her choice of words. He tilted his head in respect as a large group of black appareled guards brought many heavy bags of spindled gold. "I envy your ability to spin such a marvelous product. It's always a pleasure Queen Cora."

Without another look or word, the King turned away. He was followed by two sets of guards, the ones carrying the heavy sacks expressionless as they followed.

The Queen waited until the large procession had completely cleared the room to stand and walk down the steps to circle her recent acquisition. "He really has no idea what he had in you. As long as he gets his gold he's happy." Cora chuckled. "You'll be a great pawn to assure Snow's compliance. Really, you'd think by now the woman would know better than to try and cross me."

Emma snorted to herself. The Queen had seemed genuinely offended. Cora smiled at the young woman's amusement.

"Oh, you find that entertaining do you?" Her hard eyes glinted. "Do be careful not to be rude. I can't abide rudeness. Then again, I suppose you can't really help it. You were raised like a commoner and that's clearly reflected in your state of dress. Do you have anything to say before you're sent away to your new accommodations?"

The blonde didn't hesitate. "You're much shorter than I thought you'd be."

Cora's red lips pulled back into another smile. "Oh, yes I'm sure you'll be quite amusing." She flicked a hand and Emma was surrounded by purple smoke. Green eyes blinked and she looked down at herself.

She scowled to discover she was now in an elaborate princess dress. Emma _hated_ dresses. The manacles remained on her wrists.

"Oh yes, this is a good look for you. I'm sure many knights would come charging to rescue a damsel in distress such as you. Perhaps I'll have a portrait painted."

The scowl on Emma's face deepened.

"We'll have to work on that attitude of yours. Really, it's quite unbecoming of a Lady." A sharp bark of laughter escaped the Queen, and she waved her hand again.

Once again Emma was engulfed in purple smoke, and she found herself situated in an expensively decorated suite of rooms. The manacles were gone from her wrists, but the same dress remained.

She huffed and rolled her eyes. _This_ was the best the Evil Queen could come up with? Emma strode over to the nearest door to jerk it open. As soon as her hand touched the handle she flew back in a shower of sparks. The pain reverberated up her nerve endings searingly and she couldn't breathe for a few minutes.

"Oh, Mother's caught herself a bright one this time." The deep voice was dry and sarcastic.

Emma blinked and looked around. She didn't see anyone. "Who's there?" Her voice was shaky, and she cursed internally.

There was silence for a few moments.

"Perhaps she's mad as well, interesting combination." The voice sounded again, a little more cautious this time.

The thief bolted up, scurrying around the room wildly. "Where are you? Come out from your hiding place!"

"You can hear me?" The deep voice had a touch of wonder in it. "What magic do you have?"

Emma's brow furrowed, she was very close to the voice now. Her green eyes wandered over the tapestries, wallpaper, and various pieces of furniture. Her eyes passed over an elaborate mirror, and they were drawn back a moment later when she realized there was a large face reflected in the surface.

Rough hands rose to rub at her eyes, and she blinked. The figure remained. She moved forward automatically, her curiosity too great. "You're spying on me? Who are you?"

As Emma got closer, she observed a beautiful young woman. Dark hair was topped with a crown, and thick jewels rested heavily from her ears and neck. The features were youthful and well proportioned. The breath halted in the blonde's throat for a moment. Surely if this woman had grown up at the same time as her mother Snow, _this_ woman would have been known as the fairest in the land. Beauty could be misleading. This had to be some kind of magical trick.

The thief grew suspicious as the figure still didn't respond, the brown eyes soaking up Emma's appearance.

"It's not exactly spying. Most people can't see me. Who I am is of no importance." The young woman's voice was steady.

Emma snorted. "The hell it's not. You're probably some spy for the Evil Queen!"

A smile played around the corners of the mouth of the figure in the mirror. "Not exactly, though she does will me to spy for her upon occasion. I have no choice in the matter. How I relate the information to her is my own choice, however." A hardness glinted in deep brown eyes.

The young thief's brow furrowed. "You bear a striking resemblance to Queen Cora."

A dark brow quirked. "Your manners bear a striking resemblance to that of a fishmonger."

Green eyes rolled. "Just answer the question."

The figure in the mirror appeared undaunted. "There was no question. Perhaps that's a gap in your education."

"You're insufferable. Are you related to the Queen?" Emma was impatient.

An amused smirk appeared on olive features. "You're unpleasant. Are _you_ related to the Queen?"

"Sort of. Technically." Emma's brow furrowed. She'd answered without thinking. "Not really."

The figure in the mirror pulled back a little, and Emma could see more of her torso now as she paced back and forward.

"How are you related to Mother?" There was a curious suspicion in the voice now.

Green eyes widened. "She's your mother? No wonder you're a bitch."

The dark haired woman hissed. "You're uncouth. I have no power over my parentage. No more than you do with your fishmonger for a father."

Emma's temper was rising again. "My dad's a prince." She clenched her fists.

The figure in the mirror snorted. "Were you abandoned as a child to be raised by wolves? That might explain it."

The blonde woman stalked toward the mirror, "Look here you witch, my father is an amazing man. Forgive my parents for not being able to raise me _properly_," she spat the word out distastefully, "while we've all been on the run from the Evil Queen since before I was born."

The brunette was examining her nails in boredom. "Are you quite finished?"

Emma let out a scream of frustration. "You're impossible!"

"I really am." The words were said with pride.

The thief stalked over to the bed angrily.

"I wouldn't touch the bed if I were you." The words sounded playful, but there was a real hint of warning in the tone.

Emma ignored the annoying woman and flopped down on the bed. She immediately regretted the action as a sick feeling erupted in her stomach. "Ugh," she groaned. "What have you done to me?"

"Nothing." The voice was quiet. "This room is designed with all sorts of tricks and traps to torture the person held within it. The opulence is misleading."

"You don't say?" Emma groaned as she slowly rolled over and off the bed. She landed loudly but the sickness started to slowly dissipate the longer she lingered on the floor. "Your mom is seriously twisted."

"I know." The words were very soft. "How do you think I came to reside in the mirror?"

A blonde head perked up from the side of the bed. "You _live_ in there? How is that possible?"

"Magic." There was a sardonic expression on the dark haired woman's face. "I am the sole human inhabitant of this realm."

Emma scratched at her head with one hand. "Sounds lonely. At least you can talk to people from this realm."

The figure in the mirror eyed her carefully. "I'm sealed here by blood magic. I thought only blood relatives could see or interact with me. Are you truly related to Cora?"

Understanding dawned on Emma, then confusion. "No. I mean, she was briefly my mom's stepmother. We're not blood related though."

"Stepmother?" the brunette's voice was high pitched. "Who's your mother?"

"Snow White," Emma happily replied.

Dark clouds thundered around the brunette, and fury etched onto her features. "Snow White," she ground out inhumanly. "How old are you? How old is she?"

The blonde woman was confused, but answered. "Mother is thirty-five. I'm nearing my sixteenth year."

"Thirty-five?" A vein was throbbing on the olive complexioned woman's face, and the way she was gritting her teeth looked painful. A hand came up to smack against the surface of the mirror as the young woman got closer, and Emma was genuinely surprised to hear the slap of flesh against the surface.

A strangled scream sounded, and without another word the woman was gone from the mirror. All Emma could see was the normal reflection of the room she was in.

She held her breath, secretly hoping the woman would return. Now that she was alone she had time to think. Emma was more than a little afraid, and she eyed the furniture around her warily.

There was no way she could know what unpleasantness awaited her in the set of rooms. Emma decided to rest up for tonight, and try experimenting with objects carefully tomorrow. She curled up tightly on her spot on the floor.

Emma tried to focus on her breathing, but faces flashed in front of her. Her family, her friends; who knew where they were. She was afraid for her parents. She was afraid for herself. Her breathing hitched, and she fought against the tears that threatened to escape her at any moment. The weakness of tears couldn't be afforded. Once she started, she might never stop.

* * *

Regina stalked back and forth across the unchanging landscape of her reflected world, hurling fireballs at everything in sight. Anything impacted burned only for a moment before returning to their odd reflected state, completely unchanged.

Snow White had married a prince and given birth to a child. The thought infuriated her. The brat didn't deserve the happiness she herself had been denied. Her pulse accelerated. She'd been trapped in this realm for well over two decades. Her lower lip trembled. _Over twenty years_.

She crumbled to the ground, spent. It wasn't really the brat's fault, though she had definitely played her part. Rumpelstiltskin had his hand in this, as well as her poor unwitting father. Rumple had surely been regretting his decision as long as she had.

She thought of her father Henry mournfully. He hadn't had time to regret anything. A tear escaped her without permission.

Her fingers dug deeply into the earth, and with her eyes closed the sensation soothed her. With her eyes closed she could almost believe she was still in the realm of her birth.

Regina forced her eyes open, taking in the castle grounds in their odd state. It almost looked normal. Almost.

She focused for a moment, and she was again in the room she'd met the young princess in. Regina inhaled a deep breath and approached the mirror that functioned as a window between the realms. The bed hid the princess from view, but Regina could clearly hear the sobs.

The brunette visibly slumped. This girl was as much a victim as she. Her voice was modulated, but clear against the stillness of the room. "My name is Regina."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: **Warning: Mature themes within. **It's FTL, which is surprisingly brutal. There will be violence and discord throughout the story.

* * *

Emma quieted at the sound of the voice, her hands pressed tightly over her lips. She was embarrassed to be caught crying like a child. Her body shifted against the floor a little restlessly. She didn't want to face the woman in the mirror.

"Are you still awake?" The soft voice returned.

The blonde swallowed, not wanting to respond. She was torn. Being alone had no appeal, but facing someone who'd seen her weakness seemed equally bad at the moment.

A loud sigh sounded. "If you are awake, the chaise lounge near the window is safe to rest on. I promise."

Emma bit her lip. She could easily sleep on the floor, but her body was still sore from the cell and her head was pounding from remnants of the drug and her bout of crying. The young woman squared her shoulders. She couldn't hide forever.

"Thank you," she said as she stood on shaky legs.

Regina nodded her head from the mirror, "It is of no consequence. Are you well?"

The thief blew out a breath as she made her way to the lounge and sat on it. "I've been drugged, kidnapped, shocked, and who knows what else. I'm in the clutches of one of the people my parents have been warning me about my entire life. I'm certainly _not_ well."

The dark haired young woman raised a brow. With a flick of a hand a chair moved behind her, and she moved to sit. Another gesture widened the view of the mirror on her end so the captive princess could see her better. "At least you're honest." Her pink lips pursed for a moment. "What I meant to ask is, are you in need of food, water, or remedy?"

Emma's stomach growled. "I haven't eaten in three days." She looked around, not sure where she could find safe food or water. "Where will I get any of those things?"

"I can get you whatever you need, as long as it's not too large." Regina looked around carefully. "You have to be careful to hide anything that doesn't belong. If Mother decides to call upon you she'll notice anything out of place."

The thief nodded eagerly, the thought of food comforting beyond all measure for the moment. "Do I need to do anything?"

Regina nodded, "Yes. I need you to pick up that detailed silver serving tray on the vanity. Be careful not to touch the wood of the vanity itself." The last sentence was said crisply.

Emma stood, and decided to heed the other woman's words. She hadn't steered her wrong yet. Carefully she picked up the empty tray, noting the detailed foliage carved all over the metal. "Okay, now what?"

The brunette was standing, and she moved close enough to the mirror on her end to touch it. "Come to the mirror, and press the tray so part of it is touching the glass of the mirror."

The thief tilted her head curiously, not sure what the other woman intended. She strode over gamely to the mirror and pressed the corner of the serving tray carefully to the reflective surface.

"Perfect, now try not to move." Regina concentrated on the tray, one hand coming up to trace patterns against the surface of the mirror on her end. Each stroke glowed red for a moment as she muttered, and suddenly a small wooden bowl and spoon appeared on the tray. A crusty roll followed, with a tall wooden cup soon after.

Emma was in awe. "You're a sorceress like your mother?"

Regina snorted. "Not like her, no." Her voice grew warm. "My sister taught me how to do that."

She watched as the young woman moved toward the table. "Not that chair, try the one to the right of it."

The blonde head nodded automatically, and she followed the knowledgeable woman's advice. Emma sat quickly and groaned at the first spoonful of the bowl's contents. It contained a hearty mutton stew, and she quickly dropped her spoon to pick up the roll. She tore it in half and used bits of it scoop large portions of the stew up and into her mouth. "You have a sister?" Her head remained bowed toward her food, but she listened carefully for the response.

"Yes," the warmth remained in the other woman's voice. "She found me many years ago. She lives in another realm, and is a very powerful good witch. Sadly, she couldn't free me." Regina seemed a little melancholy. "She did show me what she could about magic, and I've had a lot of time to practice. I was afraid to at first, but she showed me that magic isn't evil. Like any tool or weapon, it all depends on the person wielding it."

Regina snapped from her daze, suddenly realizing that she had said too much to this stranger. What if this was some kind of trap? Perhaps her mother was testing her. "You never told me your name, daughter of Snow White."

Emma's head tilted up as the voice from the mirror said that, and she squinted at the mirror cautiously. "You say that rather oddly. My name is Emma." She bit at her pale lip, "I'm sorry, I don't remember your name. I couldn't hear it very well when I was...on the floor." The wooden cup was brought to her lips as she carefully sipped from it, savoring the sweet crisp taste of fresh, clean water. It was rare to taste water so clean.

"Emma," Regina spoke the name softly to herself at first, repeating it louder so the young blonde could hear. "Emma, it's a unquestionable pleasure to make your acquaintance. My name is Regina. You're the third person I've interacted with in over twenty years."

The thief smirked. "So what you're saying is, you're desperate for company and anyone will do."

Regina smirked right back. "Those are your words, not mine. I cannot deny the claim that your statement is accurate, however."

The blonde girl laughed, which shifted into a yawn after a moment. She blinked her verdant eyes sleepily.

The dark haired woman noticed the shift in energy. "Pick up the tray and bring it here so I can get rid of the dishes, then you should rest."

Emma nodded sleepily, "Yes, Your Highness."

"Good to know your sharp tongue isn't dulled by fatigue," Regina's tone was dry again. A corner of her lip was tilted up betraying her amusement.

The sleepy thief didn't respond, only pressing the tray against the mirror as she tried to stay awake.

A swipe of an olive skinned hand against the mirror had the tray empty and clean again. Emma shuffled back over to the vanity, where she carefully replaced the useful item. Her green eyes glanced around the room. "Is there something I can use for warmth?"

Regina nodded, and pointed to an oaken wardrobe. "In that wardrobe, top shelf. Avoid anything in the drawers below your waistline." She thought to herself a moment. "If you need to relieve yourself, do not pick the painted chamber pot. There's a plain one in the corner. I will be away for a while. If you need assistance touch the frame of the mirror and whisper my name."

Emma nodded, tugging a thick blanket out of the wardrobe and walking back to the chaise lounge. She was curled up a moment later with the blanket tucked around her firmly.

The brunette watched from her vantage point at the mirror a few minutes longer. She wished she could sleep. In this realm she could neither sleep nor eat. Now that she knew how long she'd been here, she wondered why she'd never gone mad. Thinking about it now made her feel as she just might.

Her heart was pounding erratically. It felt as though at any moment it would beat right out of her chest as she struggled to control her breathing. Red seeped into her vision; she was overflowing with magic in her moment of madness. With a thought she shifted to the castle grounds and let loose a fiery inferno of magic.

Immediately her heartbeat eased a little, and though her nerves were frayed, the release of energy had soothed her. Zelena had warned her it would get worse and worse, and as always her older sister was right. She watched the fiery tornado bounce around the castle grounds, ripping everything apart in its path. A second later any damage would be gone. It was cathartic to watch the destruction. The flux of magic slowly dissipated, and Regina was totally at ease again.

She closed her eyes and focused, stepping forward a few paces. Her wedding gown melted away into a set of dark riding leathers, her eyes glowing red for a moment. Her lips pursed to release an odd sharp whistle and a dark steed rose from the earth to stand beside her. As all creatures represented in this realm, the horse almost looked normal. Regardless of appearances, the mannerisms of the stallion were nearly the same.

Regina was grateful for that as she greeted her friend warmly. "Etanicor," her hand raised to stroke his beautiful neck as he pawed at the ground with one hoof. "I'm glad to see you. We will go see my sister today." The dark horse shimmered a little in the light of the sun, and Regina smoothly mounted him. Around the castle grounds she could move with a thought, but further away she required assistance unless she was following a command from a blood relative.

She reveled in the feel of the muscled creature, and her hands settled into his thick mane. Regina carefully leaned forward to whisper into an ear that was flicked in her direction. "Oz, Etanicor."

They both glowed red for a moment, and her mount was off. Scenery blurred by them as wind whipped around them wildly. Their speed was unnatural, but so was the entire realm. Even after years she was unsure how this one realm contained the reflections of so many others in one manifestation. Zelena had tried explaining it to her, but even the powerful witch had seemed confused by its impossible existence.

Regina concentrated hard on a thought of Zelena. Technically her mount was another part of her consciousness, but the physical manifestation allowed her to focus on two things at once with ease. An image of her sister crystallized clearly in her mind, and a few lengths later they stopped suddenly.

The dark form of Etanicor pawed at the ground, indicating they had arrived at their destination. Regina dismounted, thanking her ride before dismissing him with a soft word. The steed's head bowed briefly before he jumped straight back into the earth, the dirt underfoot only seeming disturbed for a short moment.

She took in her surroundings. A smile overtook her face when she realized Zelena was at home.

In front of her was her sister's modest dwelling tucked into the forest. It was a large white canopy draped in the midst of trees. Ornamental rugs were thrown amidst the thick natural grass carpet. The trees above were interwoven strategically to support the cloth canopy. There was natural wood furniture dispersed in the space, the warm tones of the wood complimenting the surrounding foliage well. Since the two had made contact, various mirrors hung from trees and a few rested on flat surfaces.

It was a magical marvel of light magic. Those who stepped through the hanging curtains would feel their burdens lighten and weariness ease. Even in this poor reflection of the other realm, the effects could be felt.

Regina took a deep breath as she stepped across the threshold, and the little thoughts still troubling her from before were eased into nothingness. She didn't need to look through the mirrors to see her sister; she only had to focus on wanting to see her when she was this close. However, after she'd caught her older sibling in a compromising position once, she'd come up with another method of communicating with her to first check and see if she was alone.

Soft leather boots sounded against the grass as she approached the nearest mirror. She kept her brown gaze averted as she touched the frame of the mirror and traced it lightly with the tips of her fingers. "Zelena," it was a breath of a whisper that only her sister would be able to hear.

"Regina?" the voice was cheerful and warm.

A grin overtook olive features, and she turned to face the mirror so she could be seen clearly. "I'm so happy to see you. Mother has taken another plaything into the castle, and I am troubled."

Her tall, red-headed sister was encased in a glowing white gown with green trim. The distinctive locks were pulled up in to a high, elegant knot that allowed a few loose curls to drape around her face. Despite the subject matter, she was smiling. "Do not worry Regina, everything will be as it should. I am so happy to see you. I'd beckon you over more often, but I don't want to interrupt Mother and cause you undue issues."

Regina shook her head, "No, I understand perfectly. She uses my abilities sporadically. She's too hard to predict." Her eyes dropped to rest at the bottom of the mirror frame. "Zelena, this prisoner...she says she's the daughter of Snow White."

"Snow White?" Blue eyes blinked in surprise. "Has it really been so long? I'm sorry. I try not to dwell on the the happenings of our home realm. There is great darkness there I cannot interfere with."

"Has Rumple finally returned?" Regina was legitimately worried for their realm.

Zelena immediately shook her head. "No, no. He's still trapped in the land of the Jade Empire where Mother left him." Her hand came up to brush against the mirror's surface. "I'm afraid this darkness is all Mother's doing."

The younger woman sighed. "I was afraid of that." A hand came up to play with a lock of dark hair. "I know you can't interfere with that, but this question of Snow's child still concerns me. Could you send me to Snow? It will be so much quicker than scouring all the reflective surfaces I know of."

"You are nothing if not assiduous." Zelena sounded a little exasperated, though affection still shone through on her features. "Fine, I will send you to Snow. When you return I would like to share a special spell I've uncovered. It may allow you to sleep and grant some momentary peace in that cursed realm."

Regina's breath caught at the thought. A few hours of oblivion would be pure bliss after so long. "After I check on Snow."

The red-headed woman's laughter rang out musically at the response. "Oh my dearest, stubborn sister." She nodded to herself. Her features shifted to a more serious expression. "Find Snow White and discover what you can." The tone was commanding and had an immediate effect on Regina.

The body encased in dark leather went rigid as her clothes melted away to the form of a wedding dress again. Brown eyes glowed red as she was transported back to the reflected realm of the Enchanted Forest.

* * *

The sunlight seemed be searing right through her eyelids. Emma crinkled her brow. The light was far too intense for the indoors. Groggily, she rubbed at her eyes and opened them carefully. Her head seemed fine, and that at least was a relief.

The sensation of someone watching her jerked her gaze to her left. A smiling Cora was serenely standing in her room in a long dark purple velvet gown.

Emma did her best not to visibly react, but she found the woman's serene facade extremely disturbing.

Cora stepped forward. "Good morrow, Princess Emma. Did you sleep well?"

The blonde glanced over at the bed quickly before returning her gaze to the evil sorceress, but didn't verbally respond.

The Queen noted the glance with a wicked grin. Her teeth seemed keener somehow when she smiled. "I see you've discovered my delightful toys. Do you enjoy playing with them?" Cora seemed to be holding her breath, the delight evident on her face.

"Lady, you are seriously twisted." Emma's face was incredulous.

The older woman's face dropped comically, "Oh, you think so?" Her grin was back a moment later. "You're far too kind, dear foolish girl. Shall we have some fun today? I grow weary of court."

The hairs raised on Emma's neck. It didn't take a scholar to understand any fun with the Queen would be most certainly one-sided. "Do I really have a choice?"

"Not at all." Cora's serene smile grew predatory, and she brought an aging hand up to tap at her lip. "What shall I tutor you in today?" The older woman thought for a few moments. "Oh, I believe we shall start from the beginning. A vagabond such as yourself lacks even the most basic sense of a proper self."

The woman waved a dark-tipped hand, and both were surrounded by purple smoke.

Emma blinked as she took in the room. It was dark and filled with all sorts of devices. Noting the chains and blood, it was unmistakable what this room was for. She bit her lip. Though she'd been flogged and disciplined in many ways over the years, she'd never had to endure anything she couldn't handle. Glancing around this room had her legitimately concerned, and she tried not to let fear overtake her.

Her father and mother wouldn't be scared in a similar situation, she was sure. She had to be brave like they would be. They would never give this incarnation of evil the satisfaction of fear. She raised her chin defiantly.

Cora clapped her hands in delight. "First, let's work on that dreadful slouching you call posture."

Emma's elaborate gown was replaced with a simple coarse gray woolen shift, and she tried to keep her breathing even. The Queen's fingers danced in her direction, and a heavy weight seemed to settle over her head and shoulders.

"Don't move just yet, dear girl." Cora stepped closer to circle around the captive princess. "This spell is linked to that delightful saucer." A hand pointed to a large metal bowl balanced on large smooth silvery metal orb. Emma was certain such a thing wasn't possible without magic.

"If you maintain your current posture, the bowl remains perfectly balanced. However," her voice went deeper. "If you move your head or shoulders from this perfect posture, the bowl will tilt and spill."

Cora flicked a hand and the bowl tilted, the contents splashing to drip a little over the side.

A searing pain erupted from her back, and her mouth opened in shock as her eyes widened. It felt as if someone had driven a hot metal spike through her spine. Her fists clenched. It took all her willpower not to move and she bit her lip so hard she was bleeding. She tried to control her breathing, the shallow breaths threatening to disturb the balance of the bowl she could clearly see.

The Queen sauntered over to the magical saucer, one finger lazily tracing the lip of the bowl. There was a strange fire burning in her dark colored eyes as she looked up at Emma in the dim torchlight. "You will remain this way for the next four hours." Her lips pursed and she couldn't conceal her smile. "Unless I forget about you. I'll be dashing away to tend to matters of state, but I'll be back later when this starts to get interesting. It's been several days since you've eaten. I'm sure around the second hour this should be far more intriguing to observe."

Cora flicked at the bowl playfully with one finger and Emma winced in anticipation. She hadn't upset the balance of the saucer, but she enjoyed the pained look that had flashed on the young princess's face.

"Delightful," she murmured before vanishing in a cloud of purple smoke.

Emma groaned as soon as she was alone. The magical weight against her head and shoulders seemed to be growing heavier the longer she stood there. After another half hour she desperately wished she'd gotten up in the middle of the night to make use of the chamber pot. She shifted her feet without thinking, and another searing pain exploded in her back.

"Gah, Son of an Ogre that hurts!" She was glad to be alone so she could at least verbally loose her displeasure.

"You really do lack the most basic of manners." The familiar dry voice sounded all of a sudden.

Verdant eyes blinked and she looked around. "Regina?"

"No, obviously I'm Rapunzel, dear." Regina wondered at the blonde girl's intelligence for a few moments.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Seriously? You're going to quip now?"

"Would you rather I just stare at you in silence? I assure you that your countenance is really not that pleasant to linger upon."

The thief snorted. "I've never had any complaints."

"Oh, please. You're still a _child_. Mommy saying you're her perfect angel doesn't count."

The blonde's mouth dropped open a little, and she scowled. "Where are you anyway?"

"Stop staring at the enchanted bowl and look down." Regina sounded bored.

Emma glanced down to see the slightly distorted features of Regina in the smooth silvery metal of the orb the bowl rested on. "I thought you could only appear in mirrors."

"Hardly." The dark haired woman examined her nails for a moment. "I can see through any moderately sized smooth metal, mirrors, and perfectly still water."

The thief pursed her lips. "So, why are you watching me? Does watching your mother torture me amuse you?"

Regina's eyes glinted. "Not at all. Mother has commanded me to watch you to see when you start to really begin to harm yourself so that I may alert her. If I had a choice I wouldn't be here at all." The deep voice was grim. "I gain no pleasure in this."

Emma huffed tiredly. "That's a relief." She traced patterns along the sides of her shift with her nails as silence settled over the room. "Where did you go earlier?"

"To see my sister." There was a small smile peeking out on the brunette's face. Regina had no qualms about sharing the information with the girl, having confirmed with her own senses that Snow White did indeed have a daughter named Emma that was currently missing. "And elsewhere."

"Do you always feel the need to be so mysterious?" The blonde quirked her head without thinking and the pain seared through her again. She was completely unprepared and cried out.

"Don't move you silly oaf!" Regina clenched her hands. She eyed the orb in front of her carefully, before reaching out to touch it and muttering softly.

Emma panted as the pain eventually receded. Something was different. She looked over to the orb again, noting Regina's features were further distorted as her limbs seemed to be reaching out to something. "What did you just do? The magical burden feels lighter."

"I do believe you've answered your own question, Princess." Regina resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

The thief growled. "Can you stop for just one minute? And don't call me Princess."

A dark brow rose. "It's what you are _Princess_." Regina smirked as she emphasized the hated title.

"You really are completely infuriating, you know that?" If she could have, Emma would have stomped her foot to emphasize her point.

"It serves its purpose." The dark haired woman considered how much time had likely passed. Emma was doing far better than her mother had anticipated. That could be both good and bad.

"Emma," she began carefully. "You're exceeding my mother's expectations. Yes, you've caused yourself some pain, but she anticipated by now that you'd be a trembling mess in near constant torment. Exceeding her expectations can be dangerous for your health."

"What would you suggest I do? Start jerking around to harm myself anyway?" she growled out, not liking what the older girl was saying.

"Not exactly." Regina's tone was cautious. "I can manipulate the bowl a little so the pain is less. When she appears do not hide the pain. I will make it more tolerable for a time, but she mustn't know that it isn't causing you sheer agony."

Emma weighed her options for a few moments. The Queen expected her to be in pain. Resisting would probably only prolong the torture, however she couldn't bear the thought of appearing weak. "I hate to give her any pleasure at my pain."

"Take pleasure in the thought that you're deceiving her so blatantly. This is no time for pride Princess. Your parents would do the smart thing in the same situation." Regina highly doubted the two self-righteous fools actually would based on the ramblings she'd overheard earlier, but she wanted the young woman in front of her to listen.

The thief pursed her lips. "A compromise. I won't make myself a quivering mass of cowardice, but I'll do my best to stifle the urges to hide all the pain."

Regina sighed at the girl's stubbornness. "That may not be enough. She may do something creative to get what she wants. If you insist though, I will let you discover this on your own."

Emma's chin rose in defiance. The dark haired woman shook her head and touched along where the saucer and orb met to cast another small spell.

"Test it," her words were curt as she addressed the thief.

The captive princess blew out a breath and tilted her head. She gasped at the pain, but it was significantly less than she had experienced previously. She clenched her jaw and sent an appreciative glance at the orb. "Thank you."

Regina only watched her in silence, not sure she'd truly done the obstinate girl any favors. "When she comes, I will watch no more. You may call upon me when she's returned you to your rooms if you wish."

Emma absorbed the quiet words and nodded. The pain came again, and she stilled her breath as she waited for the sensations to pass. "I won't prolong this more than I have to." The thief allowed herself to slouch, bringing with it more pain. "Soon you should summon her."

The dark haired woman watched grimly. After Emma had allowed herself pain a few more times, she disappeared from the orb.

Within a few minutes a purple cloud of smoke appeared and dissipated, revealing the expectant gaze of Cora. The dark eyes took in Emma's form immediately.

The Queen tutted. "Oh, you're holding up rather well. I don't know whether I should be proud or disappointed." A hand rose to rest against her chin thoughtfully.

Emma shifted, and winced at the pain that came.

Cora watched carefully. "No," her head shook. "This isn't nearly entertaining enough. I don't have time to let you break yourself."

With a snap of her fingers the magical bowl was gone. A flick of her wrist had Emma turned away and chained to the wall.

Emma's breathing accelerated as she heard the crack of a whip.

In only ten strokes, the princess cried out. This was unlike any flogging she'd ever experienced. She was sure there were metal barbs tangled in the leather of the whip the Queen had chosen.

Cora only grinned and continued her lesson.

When Emma finally appeared on the floor of the suite of rooms, she had no voice left from crying out. Tears escaped her silently. The sorceress had healed the physical wounds of her back, but somehow the pain of open wounds still remained.

It was agony. Breathing hurt.

Heeled boots paced in front of her hazy vision, and a small bowl and cup of water appeared near her head. "For your strength." Cora smiled as she took in slumped form, too broken to even reach for sustenance.

"This was a good day for lessons. I think you feel the importance of good posture now, surely." The Queen chuckled softly to herself and disappeared in another puff of smoke.

Emma took a breath and looked at the bowl and cup carefully. Noting the smooth metal of the cup, she reached a tentative hand out.

"Regina?" The question was nearly too soft to hear. She paused, tears still trekking down her face.

Her breathing sounded loud against the quiet of the room as she waited.


	3. Chapter 3

"I wish I could do something Regina, but I haven't had the power to freely traverse realms on a whim in a long time." Zelena looked truly apologetic. "There is no feasible way I can alert anyone in regards as to where Emma is being held captive. Perhaps I can speak with Glinda about this and we can come up with something together."

Regina sighed and conjured a chair from a tree root to sit on. "Doing something is better than the nothing I can do."

The taller woman paced on her side of the mirror as she thought. She stopped abruptly and turned to face the mirror, blue eyes wide. "Regina, no. There's so much you can do." Zelena eagerly approached the window between their realms. "You can conjure items cross realm. I don't even understand how you're able to do so with such ease. It should be impossible."

The brunette frowned. "So I can conjure some simple items, so what? I doubt a bowl of soup will help Emma inform anyone of her current location." Regina sounded bitter at the limit of her abilities.

Zelena couldn't help but laugh at the expression on her little sister's face. "Don't be so negative. You can do so many great things. Perhaps you can even conjure missives between realms?"

Regina frowned, "I've never tried anything like that before. Maybe if I—" Her eyes flashed red suddenly. "That's odd. I thought that because Emma could see and interact with me, she could command me as well."

Her head shook, her high ponytail swaying with the movement. An odd look was settled on her face "That was no command. It's a curious sensation." Her brows were furrowed as she tried to come up with the words to describe the feeling.

The good witch looked at her in concern. "That means she's back in her room, correct? She probably needs you. Go to her." The words weren't a command, but Regina felt compelled to follow them for another reason.

Her coral lips thinned into a grim expression and she nodded. "I shall try this sleeping spell you've given me later. Give Glinda my regards and I shall try to speak with you again soon."

Zelena murmured a soft goodbye as she watched the dark-clad form of her sister disappear from the mirror. "I do hope the girl is alright."

* * *

Emma's eyes drifted shut as she waited. A pale hand still clutched at the metal cup.

"Emma?" Regina was more than a little confused. She looked out from the mirror, not seeing the young woman. She closed her eyes, seeing the room from a few distorted angles at once. Her nostrils flared when she saw the blonde girl slumped on the floor.

"You stubborn child, what did you incite her to do?" The brunette witch was angry, though a small undertone of concern leaked through.

The thief groaned from her position on the floor, not really conscious enough to engage the other woman.

Regina growled to herself and moved around the room to where the reflected cup lay. She sat in the same spot as Emma and clasped the cup with one hand, her thumb brushing against the metal surface as she muttered a few words.

Tingles spread through Emma's body from the hand that still had contact with the metal object. The pain lessened a bit, but didn't cease. She blinked her eyes hard and looked at the cup. There was a pair of legs encased in dark leather and calf length boots. "Regina?"

The brunette stood from her position, moving away so the young woman couldn't see her. "I'm here. I can't heal you any further. I don't know exactly what's wrong."

Emma sighed. "That's okay, this is better. At least I can breathe." She mumbled something against the carpet.

Dark brows furrowed. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I really should have listened to you," came the grudging words.

A delighted smile grew on Regina's face, and she lowered herself down on the ground so the younger woman would be able to see her face. "Emma?"

The captive princess focused on the cup again. "Hm?"

Regina's smile morphed into a smirk. "I'm going to remind you of this conversation the next time you decide to act like a stubborn mule."

"Ass." Emma's response was immediate.

"Excuse me?" The brunette looked deeply affronted.

Emma rolled her eyes. "You can just say ass. You don't need to say _stubborn mule_." She affected a haughty tone for the last two words.

A flush rose to Regina's cheeks, and she sounded offended when she next spoke. "Were you raised in a forest? You never did confirm or deny the wolf theory."

The thief removed her hand from the cup to rub at her face tiredly. "Yes to the forest. No to the wolves."

A tight-lipped expression overtook the brunette's face. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised." Her tone was flat. "You really won't do well under Mother's extended care. She's adamant about having proper etiquette."

Emma looked quizzical for a moment as something about the way other woman spoke registered something in her brain. "Regina," she spoke carefully, "Is this the same way your mother taught you manners?" She waited for the other woman to respond, but she only received a darkly brooding look.

Regina decided the conversation was over. She leaned over to touch the cup again, muttering under her breath for a moment before addressing the young woman again. "Drink this after you eat. It will help you sleep and heal. Usually Mother will wait a day or two to let her pets heal before she returns. Take advantage of this time to rest as much as you can."

The blonde cleared her throat. "Actually, would you mind...not looking for a few moments? I need to make use of the chamber pot."

The dark haired woman pursed her lips. "I was just about to go elsewhere. Eat and drink after you've finished. If you wish to wash up, the gold trimmed washbasin is safe. You really should sleep as much as you can." She didn't wait for a response to her matter-of-fact intonation, standing and teleporting away within moments of her delivery.

Regina opened her eyes as she stood in the quiet courtyard. She thought carefully about the sleeping spell her sister had shared. Technically, it was a modified sleeping curse. Zelena had tested it though, and she said as long as white magic was used the spell was easily controlled to work on a time limited basis.

She breathed carefully through her nostrils. It was getting harder to call upon the positive emotions to power her white magic. She conjured a comfortable bed and lay down, trying to clear her mind. A picture of her sister's smiling face soothed her, and she felt the love rise in her breast. Quickly she cast the spell variant, hoping for at least a few hours of peace.

Her hands clenched against the fabric of the blanket, scared it wouldn't work. Slowly, her mind began to ease as her breathing evened out. Her features relaxed into a peaceful smoothness as she drifted off to sleep for the first time in over two decades.

* * *

Light filtered softly through delicate lace curtains, warming the figure slumbering on an elegant bronze chaise lounge. The upholstery was well maintained and very comfortable, especially compared to the leaf and straw pallets the slowly waking girl had spent most of her life on.

Emma snuggled deeper into the thick brown blanket, in this moment forgetting she was somewhere unfamiliar and unsafe. Adjustment to King George's castle had been difficult, but with both parents guiding her they'd all managed.

As she slowly became more aware, Emma was saddened at the thought. She couldn't help but think this was all her fault. Her parents had been content living in Sherwood Forest for many years. Emma's presence had ultimately reminded them of things they'd once had though. Their life hadn't been enough. She hadn't been enough. Emma had made them want more than their simple life.

The young woman felt sad and alone, and if it weren't for the fact that she'd met Regina, she probably would have broken down long before now. Despite her bravado, Emma still felt very much a child. Now she was a lost child far from the protective reach of her parents.

Tears threatened to fall, and Emma tried to distract herself from the sharp emotion lingering in her eyes. At least she was a little better off than Regina. Her brow furrowed at the thought. Cora's daughter Regina...

Green eyes widened in sudden realization. Her mother Snow had told her that originally her grandfather Leopold had been betrothed to a wonderful woman named Regina. That woman and her father had both supposedly died tragically in a rogue ogre attack on their carriage.

Cora was Regina's mother, and she had married Leopold instead of her daughter. Snow had left this part out. Emma had to wonder about that. Given the age Regina appeared in the mirror, there would have been a significant age gap between the young woman and Leopold.

The blonde had to wonder; had Regina really loved Leopold like her mother had said? Had Regina been a victim of an arranged marriage like Emma had dodged from King George?

Emma shuddered at the thought of marrying a man so significantly advanced in age compared to herself. Thankfully her parents had never been insistent about such things; both were believers in marriage for love. That was fairly rare in the Enchanted Forest, but Emma was truly grateful the couple held strongly to that belief.

She wanted to ask Regina about this, but felt the prickly young woman would probably refuse to discuss something so personal. Emma couldn't help but wonder which fate would have been worse for the older girl. She vowed to ask some day if the chance ever presented itself.

The thief shifted carefully on the chaise, noting her back felt a lot better than it did the previous evening. She hoped that Regina was right, and that Cora would leave her be today.

Emma got up carefully to relieve herself in the chamber pot. She wrinkled her nose and wondered if it was safe to empty it herself out the window. That would be something ask her sole ally in the castle later. She eyed the gold trimmed washbasin, figuring the pitcher of water with similar trim was safe as well or surely Regina would have warned her. There was only one way to find out.

* * *

Regina stirred delicately, not sure if she was truly happy to be waking up. A part of her had hoped that she would never wake after using the spell. It seemed that waking was just her destiny for the day.

She winced as she stood, and came to the conclusion that the next time she decided to use the spell she would conjure more comfortable clothes than her riding leathers. Regina had been far too eager to see if the spell worked.

Red smoke surrounded her and her clothes shifted into a set of dark linen breeches and a loose white tunic accented by a dark leather vest. Comfortable calf length boots completed the outfit, and Regina swiftly settled her hair into a long braid.

Regina was unsure exactly how much time had passed, so she decided to check on the newest inhabitant of the castle to try and gauge how long it had been. She felt it had only been a number of hours, but with magic one could never be too certain. What if she had slept days or weeks?

With a thought, she was back in the young woman's room. She closed her eyes to observe the young woman, immediately blushing. Perhaps she would use a similar system for Emma that she had with her sister. Regina waited a few moments before approaching the mirror and clearing her throat. "You seem to be much improved today."

Emma jumped from her position near the wash basin, not embarrassed in the least to be found partially in the nude. She glanced over one shoulder as she paused in pulling the simple gray shift over her head. "Yeah," she grunted as she shift settled against her still tender back. "Everything you did last night really helped."

"You're welcome," came the haughty reply.

The thief grunted again, not wanting to acknowledge the fact that not only had the woman been right, but she'd helped Emma greatly in the aftermath of her prideful decision.

Regina settled her hands on her hips, one eyebrow raised. "You are boorish. Would it be such a wound to your pride to express true gratitude?"

A scowl settled on the blonde woman's face. "I already said you were right yesterday, isn't that enough?"

A vein throbbed in Regina's forehead. "Of all the people Mother has brought to this room, why is it _you_ have to be the only one I've been able to communicate with?"

That caught Emma's attention. "She brings a lot of people here?"

Regina eyed the younger woman carefully. "Not a lot per se; there have been a number of guests in this room over the years."

The thief swallowed hard, hesitant to ask her next question. "What happened to them after they came here?"

The brunette walked out of sight of the mirror for a few moments, hesitant to disclose the fate of the temporary tenants of the suite of rooms. "It varies. Some didn't survive. Some went mad. Others were ransomed back to their kingdoms." She observed the expression on Emma's face from another vantage point in the room.

Emma felt a mix of emotions at Regina's response. "Not all hope is lost. If you're here to help me, surely my sentence here will be more tolerable." The brunette shifted back in front of the mirror so she could be clearly seen again.

"For one of us, at least," came Regina's dry response.

The captive princess let out a surprised chuckle, and she bowed gracefully. "It pleases me greatly to annoy you so."

Brown eyes rolled at the gesture. "Your manner is as offensive as your words. You could at least curtsy."

Emma annoyed her further by executing a perfect curtsy. "Despite what you think, my own mother did manage to teach me _some_ things."

"It's a comfort to know Snow White isn't utterly inept." Regina's delivery was deadpan.

The thief thought this might be the perfect opening for some questions she wanted to ask. "You speak as if you know my mother. Do you know her?"

The brunette's jaw worked for a few moments as she tried to find the words to formulate her response. "I knew her long ago when she was but a simpering child."

Emma's brows rose, "It's funny, she's always spoken so highly of you. You do not seem to hold her in equal regard."

Anger burned in the pit of Regina's stomach. "So you knew the answer to your question before you asked it? Why bother wasting my time?"

"It's not a waste of time, there's still a lot I don't know. For instance, why my mother seems to infuriate you so."

Without permission Regina's right hand burst into flame. "That is none of your concern," was all she managed to grind out before she teleported away.

"Note to self Swan; don't bring mom up around the witch." Emma shrugged to herself and decided to explore the two linked rooms and perhaps test out the enchantments on a few items if she was bored enough.

Regina was pacing furiously out on the castle grounds, her anger still very fresh. The spawn of Snow White was as nearly infuriating as the woman herself. She stopped abruptly and held one hand out over the earth and released a sharp whistle.

The familiar form of her conjured steed erupted under her hand, the warmth of his strong back against her hand providing comfort. She mounted expertly, her face determined. "Let's go check in on dear _Snow White_, Etanicor." The name was uttered with a sneer.

The black stallion reared in response to his mistress's energy, Regina easily keeping her seat. He pawed the ground once before blazing a swift trail through the forest. The path was easier now that the young woman knew exactly where to find the exiled princess.

* * *

Regina patted Etanicor after dismounting, dismissing him as she took in King George's somewhat unfamiliar castle.

She concentrated for a few moments and found the couple she was looking for. They were in a well lit, well appointed room with elegant furnishings including a large four poster bed.

The blonde man was wearing an expensive taupe doublet and blue cloak, with earthen colored leggings and sturdy boots. He paced restlessly in front of the hearth, one hand clenching rhythmically at the sword hilt near his hip.

Snow White's now familiar figure was seated in a lavishly upholstered armchair before the hearth. She was encased in a rich cerulean velvet gown, hair flowing down her back along a soft gray woolen cloak.

"He had to have something to do with it, I don't care what he says. There's no way Emma disappears and he happens to take a few days journey at the same time." Charming's voice was angry as he related his thoughts.

"You think I don't know that? I want her back more than anything, but we need to tread carefully. For all we know he still has her here somewhere and is hoping that we leave in search of her." Snow was pleading with her husband.

The tall man paced through their rooms more, hand still on his sword hilt. His blue cloak swirled around him as he moved. "I should have known better than to return here."

Snow tugged her loose black hair back into a tail that she tied off with a piece of leather. "We were trying to do something good for her. To give her a piece of something she should have had since birth." Seeing her husband's restless pace she continued, "I have an idea."

Charming stopped in his tracks, his blue eyes intent on his wife's petite form. "What do you have in mind?"

The black haired woman straightened her shoulders. "We will contact our friends in Sherwood Forest and ask them for their help with both finding our daughter and in plotting against George to usurp his throne. If we can't locate her, once he's deposed we can question him at our leisure. The servants here hate him, and he's ruining the lives of all his people."

Redness rose to Charming's face as he glared fiercely at his wife. "What about Emma?" He was still very angry. "What about her life?"

"Charming, we have no idea where she is. When Red comes, we might be able to track her. None of the servants will say anything as long as George is still in power." There was pain etched on her pale features as she spoke.

The tall man's shoulder slumped and he turned away. "I just want our baby girl back."

Snow immediately stepped up behind her husband, her hands rising to hold his shoulders tightly. "I know. I want the same thing. I just don't know what else to do to even begin to start trying to find her."

"What about Blue?" Charming was desperate.

His wife sighed, tilting her head to give him a calculating expression. "Charming, you know she's been missing for a long time. No one's seen a fairy or dwarf for _years_ now. You know that."

The tall man ran a tired hand through his hair. "I'm just frustrated Snow, I'm sorry. I should have taken her disappearance more seriously."

Snow moved around him to cup his face. "She's always running off determined to have her own adventures. We've both been complacent about that." She bit her lip nervously. "Charming, there's something else."

Charming's brow furrowed in concern, his eyes searching his wife's face intently. "What is it, Snow?"

The black haired woman took a deep breath, her eyes closing briefly before her eyes focused on those of her husband. "I think I might be pregnant."

Regina pulled away from her observation in shock. That was a lot of information to take in at once, and she mulled over all that she had seen and heard for a few minutes. She decided to take a walk around the unfamiliar grounds to help herself think.

The previous time she'd looked in on the couple had been altogether brief. The man and woman had been upset that Emma was missing, but had been sure the young girl was off gallivanting on some made up adventure. Regina had scoffed at their ignorance.

After watching them for a little longer this time, she had to admit that Snow White had definitely become more calculating and manipulative than she had remembered. No doubt that was the influence of her mother over the course of several years.

The witch was unsure of Snow White's plans. Overthrowing a kingdom didn't happen overnight. Emma could be stuck at Cora's castle for some time while she and her Prince Charming plotted a coup d'état against King George.

Snow wasn't really sure where her daughter was, however. Perhaps she genuinely thought this course of action would be their best bet at finding Emma. Neutralizing one of their greater foes probably didn't hurt either. Still, Regina had to question if the exiled princess was trying to find Emma or secure a future for the entirety of her family by regaining a kingdom.

She bit her lip, realizing that Emma may need to rely on her for some time. Despite her heritage, Regina didn't hate the blonde girl. Emma was infuriating, but Regina found she couldn't really blame the girl. The vagabond princess was a captive of the Evil Queen and would undoubtedly have to endure many horrible things...all at the ripe age of fifteen.

Emma might not be quite a child, but she surely wasn't an adult. She definitely wasn't equipped to handle long term confinement under an evil sorceress. Regina felt the weight of responsibility settle on her shoulders. No one deserved torture, least of all someone at Emma's age.

Regina whistled sharply, once again summoning her favored mode of transportation. She should return to Cora's castle to check in on the young woman. At least for a while she would have a genuine purpose. With that thought, she and Etanicor were headed back to the reflected Enchanted Forest.

* * *

The captive princess groaned from her position on the floor. Exploring the rooms had seemed like a good idea to waylay her boredom. The second room just off the sleeping area had a small bookcase overflowing with books and a few interesting baubles she'd wanted to inspect.

Emma now wished she'd just waited for the annoying brunette to return. As soon as she'd touched the rolled up parchment that had piqued her curiosity it felt like she'd been stung by a hundred bees all at once. Even now, the sharp stinging sensations lingered.

A sigh sounded nearby. "What did you touch now?"

The thief coughed loudly, "Oh Regina, greetings. What makes you think I touched something? I just wanted to see how comfortable this rug was. It's really a very fine quality."

"Really?" Regina sounded amused. "Then you can get up now so we can speak like civilized people."

Emma's eyes had been tracking around the room, finally settling on a full length mirror situated on one side of an elaborate desk. She blinked stupidly, not having seen Regina in full before at a normal size. The other woman really cut quite an impressive figure.

Regina was staring at her with a bemused expression on her face, and Emma suddenly realized that the brunette had been speaking to her. She coughed again, slowly rolling to her knees and attempting to stand.

It was incredibly painful. Emma was determined not to lose face in front of her only company. She grit her teeth and powered herself up from the floor in one smooth motion, staggering a little. A pale hand reached out to steady herself against a nearby end table.

"No Emma, don't touch that!" Brown eyes were widened with a touch of fear, and Emma immediately jerked her hand away, nearly falling again.

The blonde panted, adrenaline having pumped a little too fiercely for her to handle at the moment. She blew out a breath through pursed lips. "Could you try not scaring me to death?"

The concerned look on Regina's face dropped, her face wiped of all emotion. Her pink lips pursed, "Could you try thinking before you act? I know it must be incredibly hard, but please do _try_."

Emma stalked over to stand directly in front of the mirror, seemingly toe-to-toe with the older woman. "You know, I'm getting really tired of your attitude."

Regina jerked her hands to her hips sassily. "I'm getting really tired of trying to save you from yourself."

The blonde fumbled for an appropriate response for a few moments before scowling.

The dark haired woman contorted her face into a look of faux surprise. "Oh, nothing to say to that _Princess_?" Regina smirked at her darkly. "Now if you're quite finished being foolish, would you like something to eat?"

Emma crossed her arms and pouted, not wanting to admit she was hungry.

Earthen eyes rolled as Regina let out an exasperated breath. "Don't sulk. Are you hungry?" The dark eyes focused on Emma intently.

The taller girl slumped her shoulders. She hated that this woman made her act like a child. "Yeah, I'm pretty hungry," she finally mumbled.

"Was that really so hard?" The familiar rich voice was dripping with sarcasm, but didn't wait for a response. "Get the silver tray. If you like you can eat in here or there, just pick."

"Here is good." Emma was quick to respond, and she averted her eyes. "You know, with this mirror it feels less like I'm alone here since you appear to be a normal size."

Regina felt herself softening a little at the admission. "Go then, I'll wait here."

Emma rushed over to the other room, her footsteps echoing loudly as she scurried back with the tray. Without any prompting she pressed the tray up against the mirror.

The brunette immediately stepped forward to make contact with the mirror. Emma looked up and caught her breath, once again noting how beautiful her companion was. This close it almost seemed like they were truly only standing an arm's length from each other.

"There." Regina sounded pleased.

Green eyes blinked and focused back on the tray before Regina could notice where her eyes had settled. A wooden plate was heaped with generous portions of fruit, cheese, and a slab of cold chicken. A crusty roll similar to what she'd had the first night rested on the side, with a familiar looking cup of water.

Emma sat down on the floor, legs crossed underneath her. She was inordinately happy with the selection. She looked up with a grin, "Are you going to join me?"

Regina fought a smile at the young woman's enthusiasm, silently sitting opposite her with her legs crossed delicately to the side. One palm extended to the other side against the floor for balance.

The blonde eyed her for a moment. "Aren't you going to eat too?"

A dark head shook automatically, an unpleasant expression on her features. "I can't eat or drink in this realm. I've tried."

"Oh, that really must stink." Emma ducked her head to quietly eat, feeling bad for Regina.

A soft laugh sounded from the other side of the mirror, and the blonde jerked her gaze up from her plate. Emma was entranced as she watched Regina's eyes sparkle with delight, head tilted back with her teeth gleaming and her nose slightly crinkled. A smile grew on her own face in response.

"Don't pity me, dear. I've been here since before you were born. I've barely aged at all." Regina didn't sound incredibly pleased about this fact, but she wasn't unhappy either. "At least if I'm ever freed, I might be able to live some semblance of a normal life." She lost herself in thought.

Emma pursed her lips. "When I'm free of this place, I promise I'll try and find a way to free you."

Regina gave the younger woman a sharp glance. "Don't make promises you're not sure you can keep."

The blonde girl angled her jaw up defiantly. "I mean it. It's the least I can do."

The witch's lips twitched a little, before one side of her mouth moved up in a semblance of a smile. "I suppose we'll see what happens."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: There's more violence and such in this chapter. I reiterate that the "Mature" tag is here for a reason.

* * *

An aging hand waved in front of a lavishly framed vanity mirror. "Regina," was spoken sharply.

There was a flash of red, and a face materialized in the glass. As always, Regina appeared wearing her crown and jewels, hints of her wedding dress visible from her own seat on the reflected vanity.

"You summoned me, Mother?" Regina kept her face and voice expressionless.

A sharp smile appeared on the older woman's face. "Ah, my traitorous daughter. It's unfair how little you've aged."

"Unfortunately the same cannot be said for you," the trapped young woman couldn't resist sneering.

A frown marred Cora's features. She wagged a finger cautiously at her daughter. "Mind your manners Regina. I would hate to have to release my temper out on some unfortunate children from the village."

Unseen by her mother, Regina clenched her hands tightly. The nails of her hands bit at her skin harshly, but the pain kept her grounded.

The Queen smiled cruelly at her daughter's silence. "I can always count on your weakness. How is my pet doing? I haven't been able to visit her for two days now."

Regina didn't react visibly to the mention of Emma. "She's as foolish as her mother. I've found her on the floor many times from some of your nastier enchantments."

Cora clapped her hands together in joy. "Marvelous. I'm glad to know she appreciates her room. I might have had to find her more appropriate accommodations if she wasn't enjoying all the lovely amenities of her current location." The smile dropped from her face. "Now, find me Captain Hook."

The mirror flashed red and the Queen waited patiently for her daughter to return. It didn't take long.

The youthful brunette again appeared in a flash. "Captain Hook is currently negotiating a deal with the sorceress Maleficent."

The aging Queen tapped her lip thoughtfully. "I must send out a message before our venerable Captain leaves to some far-reaching realm. I really do hate to be kept waiting." Remembering her daughter's presence, she waved a hand dismissively at the mirror. "That will be all."

Regina smirked as she moved to the open castle grounds. She'd neglected to mention Maleficent was trying to seek a strong curse to use against her mother. Although she doubted the other sorceress would be successful in her attempt, the thought of someone plotting against Cora pleased her greatly.

"You really shouldn't have taken Aurora from her Mother." She spoke the thought aloud, shaking her head.

Since her mother had neutralized Rumpelstiltskin, people had turned to various entities to try and make the deals they so desired to change their lives. Cora was chief among those entities. The Evil Queen had made a deal with some princeling to return the cursed-asleep princess. Cora had been paid handsomely, but had crossed Maleficent in the process. Regina was sure one day her mother's ego would be her downfall. She was grateful that at least the woman had never been able to find Rumple's dagger.

She shifted her clothes irritably, long tired of being put back into her wedding gown at every summons. A simple flowing tunic and trousers tucked in to her usual boots made her content. Regina weighed her options, trying to decide how she would while away another monotonous day. Really, only a few things were appealing any more, and she shifted to visit Emma with the barest of thoughts.

"Good day, Emma." She took in the form of the girl hunched over a book in front of the long mirror.

Green eyes immediately looked up. A smile was on the girl's face and once again Regina admired her spirit. "Hey Regina. Anything interesting going on in the world?"

Regina's head tilted, a hint of a smile winking out at the seated figure. "It depends on your definition of interesting."

A pale hand reached up to rub at an equally pale face. "Uh, pretty much anything that happens outside this room while you're not here is way more interesting."

An olive toned hand flicked, and Regina sat in the chair she'd conjured. She crossed her legs at the ankle primly and looked at Emma, biting her lip a little. "Emma, don't get too comfortable. You've only been here a fortnight. Mother might not have visited you in two days, but she has far from forgotten you. She can still come for you on a whim."

Emma scowled a little. "I know that," she snapped. "I just," her verdant gaze averted to the floor, "I don't want to think about it if I don't have to." She licked her dry lips nervously. "Have you checked in on my parents recently?"

"Not for a few days. They were still awaiting a response from Robin Hood." Regina had hesitantly informed Emma about Snow White's plans, and the young woman had responded positively. She felt that of course her mother felt she was doing the right thing since the woman had no clue where to find her daughter.

Sadly, any attempts to send messages conjured from the mirror had failed. The paper would conjure properly, but the words and letters would jumble. Regina was certain Emma's parents would be unable to decipher the texts. Emma had been carefully evaluating the different messages, trying to discover some pattern she could use to unlock the messages. She claimed when she did finally escape, such cryptic messages might come in handy.

Regina opened her mouth to speak, but saw a flash of purple from the other room. She hid from sight, knowing her mother had just decided to pay a visit to the captive princess.

Cora's heeled boots sounded loudly against the wooden floor as she stalked over to the smaller room, her brown eyes lighting up when she caught sight of Emma on the floor.

"There you are Princess Emma, I was hoping you might be playing with one of my more amusing enchantments. Reading a book is really so dull of you." She waved a hand and the book Emma had been reading disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

Emma grit her teeth, not turning to face the Queen.

"Emma," Cora's voice was a warning. "You should know better by now not to be so rude."

Hidden from sight, Regina silently urged the princess to stop being foolish and simply comply.

The blonde sighed sullenly, but stood to face Cora with her pugnacious chin sticking out.

The shorter, but older woman gave her a grim smile. "I realize you've been cooped up for quite some time now. You're used to running wild in the forest, are you not?" She continued swiftly, not really caring to hear Emma's response. "I've decided that today you'll get some nice exercise in the forest for your...good behavior."

Emma quirked a brow, uncertain what the Queen's words would actually entail. If she was truly let loose in part of the forest, this might be her chance for escape. A little cautious optimism bloomed in her chest.

In the reflected realm, Regina was shaking her head with a grim expression. Emma would be lucky to survive the day. She was surprised at her mother's plans; she'd been sure that the sorceress wouldn't expose the young woman to fatal peril since she still had some value.

Apparently, she'd been wrong.

"I just have to prepare a few things, I'll return shortly my dear. I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself today." The Queen's smile was foreboding, and Emma felt a chill down her spine as the sorceress vanished.

As soon as her mother was gone, Regina stepped back in to view of the mirror.

"Emma, I know what this is. You need to go to the desk, in the left drawer there is a silver letter opener with an engraved handle. Get it now."

The blonde blinked and moved to do as her companion asked, now used to following the brunette's orders after two weeks.

She held the sharp implement up where Regina could see it clearly, and the witch nodded vigorously.

"Listen to me Emma, you won't be able to escape; focus on surviving. You'll be hunted by a pack of werewolves mother has broken and uses to patrol the surrounding forest. They're bigger and faster than normal wolves, and a lot smarter. You need to find a body of water and either hide in it or find a way to douse your scent. Climbing the tallest tree you can find might also work. They're stuck in wolf form." Regina's voice was desperate, and her eyes showed a tinge of fear though she tried to hide it. She wanted to tell Emma everything she could think of.

"Silver is their weakness, maybe you can affix that to a long sturdy branch or something. I don't know. It's better than nothing, and anything bigger would catch Mother's attention. Run first. Don't try to face any of them unless you have no choice."

The thief swallowed hard. One of her mother's best friends was a werewolf, and she was fierce in a fight. Emma had once seen Red take on a squad of ten of King George's soldiers that had threatened a small village. She had gotten away only with a small self-inflicted scratch that had quickly healed.

"Emma! Focus. You can't let your fear control you. You need to think and you need to move quickly. Do you understand?" The witch's hand smacked against the mirror loudly as she tried to get the captive princess to focus.

Emma snapped her gaze to the mirror and took deep breaths, knowing that everything Regina was saying was important. She nodded, letting the older girl know she had understood her advice. Her breathing was shallow, and she only had one question. "Have any of your mother's other _guests_ survived this?"

Regina pursed her lips, her brown eyes searching the fit form in front of her. "One."

A tongue brushed against very dry lips. "Out of how many?"

"Six," the response was quiet.

The blonde took another deep breath and squared her shoulders. She was glad Cora had left her attired in a peasant shirt, trousers held up by a rope belt, and coarse leather ankle-high shoes. It would be easier to run in than the shift and slippers the Queen usually favored her in. A pale hand tucked the silver weapon carefully into the waistband of her pants. She adapted a false sense of bravado for her sometime friend. "One in six? I've dealt with worse odds." Her smile wavered a little, but held under the scrutiny of the dark haired witch.

"Remember what I told you. You're smart and fit. You can do this Emma." Regina's voice sounded fierce, and Emma drew some comfort from the fire burning in the older girl's eyes.

Regina's hand was still pressed up against the glass, and without thinking Emma stepped forward and put her hand up in a mirrored position. "So, when I get back how about you conjure me up some honey cakes?"

The brunette laughed warmly. "Two. Three if you come back unharmed." Her earthen gaze was warm, and the witch murmured something unintelligible.

Emma opened her mouth about to ask what the older girl was saying when she felt a flood of warmth down her arm. "Whoa." She blinked. Her muscles felt fluid and her senses keen, and she felt ready to face the next challenge the Queen had in store for her. The thief dropped her hand and bounced on the balls of her feet a few times, sending Regina an admiring look. "You're glorious."

Regina smiled softly, and ducked out of sight of the mirrors again.

The captive princess wandered over to the chaise to tear some strips of cloth from one of the blankets, using one to pull back her hair. The rest she tied around her arms under the sleeves of her shirt. It didn't hurt to be prepared. A few minutes after she'd finished and sat placidly on one of the safe chairs, Cora reappeared.

"Now my dear, I'll need you to wear this." The sorceress held up a hand with a smooth silvery metal disc, and instinctively Emma knew what it was for. Regina would be forced to watch and report back to her mother.

In a swirl of smoke the necklace was situated around Emma's neck.

"Don't try to remove it, or something very unpleasant will happen." Cora's smile was predatory as she watched the princess.

Emma only nodded silently, not wanting to speak for fear of losing her courage.

* * *

A small tornado of amethyst smoke deposited Emma in an unfamiliar patch of woods, and she stumbled in disorientation. The vegetation was a rich green around her. There were many different kinds of lush trees, and copious bushes with varieties of undergrowth. The forest was alive with insects and woodland creatures, and despite the impending viciousness, the blonde was calmed a little at the vague sense of normalcy.

Regina's familiar voice sounded against the quiet of nature. "Don't speak to me. This close to the castle I can show Mother everything. She'll be watching you the entire time. Just remember everything I told you."

Emma felt a bolt of something unpleasant in her stomach. She'd hoped the brunette could encourage her. Her voice was soft when she replied, "I'll speak to you when this is over and I'm back in my rooms."

There was no response, and Emma figured that the Queen would be watching any moment. She focused on her surroundings, trying to place where she could be.

It was no good, she was completely unfamiliar with this area. She focused instead on finding water, noting the gentle slope of the land she started a slow careful trek south. Her eyes were intent on the ground, and she spotted some deer tracks headed in the general direction she had selected.

The gentle tinkling of what was probably a small brook made her grin, and her pace picked up. Just as she caught sight of the water, a loud howl sounded deep in the trees behind her. She shivered. Several other howls joined in the first, all situated from around her general location and her heartbeat sped up.

Emma ducked quickly into the water, backtracking up north for a few minutes to leave some false trails out of water before doubling back further south.

She was breathing heavily through her mouth, trying to control her panic. Green eyes were focused around her, trying to find a suitable weapon or tree.

Her shoes were incredibly uncomfortable soaking wet, but there wasn't much she could do about that. The pebbles at the bottom of the stream bit into her feet a little, and she hoped nothing sharp would pierce them. Mobility was key.

Ahead the stream opened up a little into a pond and Emma knew she had to make a decision. Knowing that the wolves would be able to swim, she decided lingering in the pond wasn't worth the risk. She placed another false trail going west and headed east, hoping to find a suitable tree to climb.

Another howl sounded from the north, and it was much closer than she was comfortable with. She swallowed, thinking one of the wolves must have picked up her scent.

She spotted a sturdy branch suitable enough to use as a thick spear handle, and she unwrapped a few strips of cloth from her arm to secure the sharp letter opener as the spear tip. Emma swung the improvised weapon strongly, pleased that silver implement was firmly attached and didn't waver.

She continued in her determined search. Most of the trees were too thick or too thin. The few that she'd encountered that had seemed an acceptable size didn't have good bark. Emma was growing frustrated.

A branch snapped loudly behind her, and Emma pushed her back up against a nearby tree. Her heart was pounding but she controlled her breath.

It was utterly silent around her, no insects or small animals contributing to the usually bustling surroundings. She wasn't alone. The hairs raised on the back of her neck as she caught an odd glint of light to her left.

The breath stilled in her chest as she stared right into the eyes of a large silver-furred wolf. It's eyes were a penetrating mix of amber and periwinkle.

Emma grit her teeth and she growled a little. "I'm not dying today."

The wolf's lips pulled back, a pink tongue dipping out and emphasizing the wolfish grin. The large head dipped, and the large creature paced back and forth to the side studying its prey.

The blonde wondered what it was waiting for. A thought struck her. "Right, you prefer to hunt in packs. Are your friends not here yet?"

She bit her lip in thought. Either she waited to be surrounded, or she tried her chances against the lone wolf. There really wasn't much of a choice.

Emma pulled a few more strips of cloth from her arm, and eyed the wolf as she carefully wrapped the palms of her hands for protection. Though she had climbed trees most of her life, the last year she hadn't really been allowed to engage in the familiar action. Her hands weren't as tough as they should be.

She flexed her fingers against the wood of her spear and took a deep breath. "I hope we both make it out of this, wolf. For all I know you could be kin to a friend of mine. I do not want to harm you."

The silver head quirked at her in response. Emma blinked. Maybe the wolf had understood her?

Again the head dipped, and a deep growl set the blonde's teeth on edge. "Okay, maybe not."

Emma dashed forward suddenly, not wanting to lose her courage. She was glad that Regina couldn't speak to her at the moment, certain the witch would be yelling at her for being an unimaginative imbecile. As the large wolf pounced at her, she had to wonder if her dark haired friend wouldn't be right.

She swept her makeshift spear in an arc, the wolf barely dodging the swipe. Emma didn't want to lose her momentum, and pursued the animal's retreat swiftly. She alternated jabs and swipes, hoping to catch the werewolf in at least a glancing blow. The silver would be potent against such a creature and would force the animal to take a needed respite.

The silver-furred wolf was very agile, and Emma felt sweat bead on her brow. This was taking too long, the other wolves could be here any moment.

Emma hesitated, and the animal struck. She cried out in pain, the wolf's wicked claws dug in to her shoulders as she fought to keep the sharp teeth away from her sensitive throat. The long handle of her spear was braced between vicious teeth, Emma's feet braced heavily against the ground as she tried not to lose her balance.

A tear leaked out in frustration as her strength began to give. The wolf bit hard, and her spear snapped in two. Emma let her body drop, and she pulled off a roll to the left. She smacked the wolf sharply on the muzzle with the piece of branch in her left hand, while her right hand simultaneously flipped the piece of wood it currently held so the spearhead was facing the animal. She jabbed her right hand at the wolf's flank and cried in victory as the silver tip pierced the thick hide.

The wolf yelped in surprise and pain, whirling on Emma a moment before limping away. There was a little froth at the creature's mouth. Emma panted a moment, just noticing there was a very sharp pain in her abdomen. She looked down and gasped at the blood covering her shirt. The wolf had gotten a good nip in when she'd rolled. Emma felt dizzy as she eyed her surroundings. There wasn't much time.

On her right was a tree that was a little too thick for her liking, but she was more than desperate so it would have to do. Her life depended on getting up that tree. She was injured and it would be nearly impossible, but there was no alternative.

She tucked the shorter spear with the silver tip into her rope belt, and took two firm handholds of the tall tree. A deep breath later she was carefully shimmying up the tree, tears running down her face in a steady stream. The wound on her abdomen was on fire, and she was sure it was tearing further open with her efforts.

Her shoulders were weak as they leaked blood, and the bark bit harshly against the cloth she'd bound her hands in. She just needed to get a few branches up, then she would be far out of the reach of any wolf. The branches were so far, and darkness started to cut in at the edge of her vision.

"Come on!" she cried out, tears still tumbling down her face unnoticed. She panted urgently against the bark of the tree.

A round of howls sounded around her, followed by a series of fierce barks. The feral pack had arrived, and they sounded more than ready to tear the flesh from her bones.

Another burst of adrenaline hit Emma. "I didn't make it this ogre-be-damned far to die now you beasts!" Locks of her hair clung to the skin of her face and neck as she continued on.

Her left hand gripped the lowest branch, and she clenched painfully at the wood as she made it safely. Hot breath nipped at her heels and she gripped the next branch, swinging up with a wince. Her stomach scraped painfully against the bark as she rose up and over onto her perch.

The sounds of claws scrabbling against bark vied for her attention, but she refused to look down, focusing instead on the next branch. The blonde took in a breath as she made it and looked to the next. She'd made it to the third branch. A loud crunch sounded just below her, and she glanced to see that one of the wolves had snapped off the lowest branch.

Her green eyes widened. That branch had been as thick as her waist. She eyed the wolf that had done it. It was a large dark brown beast, bigger by far than any of the other wolves. It was easily twice the size of the silver wolf. If that had been the first one she'd encountered, she would have been dead already.

Emma shook her head to clear her thoughts, ascending a fourth and final limb.

She pressed her back against the trunk of the tree and rested a moment as her vision dimmed again. She had to do something at least about the wound in her belly, but her options were limited. Emma weakly tugged at one of her long sleeves, needing to grip the fabric from an open tear from the wolf's claws to get the fabric to part like she wanted.

The blonde tied it tightly around the weeping wound at her abdomen, swaying a little. She couldn't afford to lose consciousness, sure she'd fall from the tree.

Emma thumped her head hard against the tree trunk, hoping the burst of pain would awaken her a little more.

Growls and yips were still sounding off below her, but she refused to look down again. She brought her hands up to wipe at her face, pulling them back at the last minute when she fuzzily noted they were covered in blood.

Her blinking grew slower as her hands dropped softly back to her lap. The necklace with the shining metal disc felt heavy and hot against her chest, but she didn't really notice as her eyes drifted closed.

Sounds muffled around her, and things seemed eerily quiet.

* * *

There was a throbbing in her abdomen and shoulders, with a keen knife edge of pain that burned against her senses like acid. Emma groaned and tried to shift. Her lips were dry, and the inside of her mouth had a horrible taste in it.

"Clever girl, taking some things with you. It's interesting that you happened to pick one of the only silver items in the rooms." There was the sound of soft footsteps. "Then again, of course a savage like you would steal the only sharp implement to be found here."

Cora eyed the injured form with disdain, though part of her did admire the girl's fierce perseverance. "I've healed your wounds just enough that you won't immediately die. I have to go on a lengthy trip so I won't be able to visit you for some time. It's up to you to live or die within that time frame. A servant will come leave you food and water once a day. It's up to you how much you want to live."

Emma didn't open her eyes, but the Queen knew she was conscious. "I'm almost impressed. If you're still alive when I get back, I just might genuinely reward you for your fighting spirit." There was a cold sort of amusement in Cora's voice.

The blonde peeked through her lashes, just catching the burst of violet smoke. She let out a panicked gasp. She was alive.

She waited a few beats, thinking painfully. Her breaths were short. She was alive, but that wasn't a certainty at this point. Emma could still die. She'd brazenly faced her own mortality today, but the option of death still lingered on the edges of her consciousness. Her mind raced for a few moments as she thought of how she might like to spend what may be the last of her precious time in this accursed prison.

Suddenly, the thief rolled to her stomach with a cry, slowly and carefully trying to crawl to the other room.

"Emma," Regina's voice was sharp as it sounded from the elaborate looking glass that was hanging on the wall. "What are you doing? Stop and rest! You'll hurt yourself worse."

The brunette's voice went unheeded from the mirror, and Emma gripped at the floor hard as she slowly made her way to the large mirror. Sweat and a few tears poured down her face.

"You foolish girl! Stop at once!" The dark haired witch moved restlessly in her world behind the mirrors. Why did the infuriating princess have to be so maddeningly bullheaded?

Emma stopped when she reached the full length mirror, releasing pained gasps as she rolled onto her back again. She thought she might be sick at any moment. Her hand, still wrapped in the dirty and torn strips of fabric, weakly brushed against the refreshing coolness of the mirror glass.

Regina moved to the mirror, dropping on to her stomach to face the young woman. "You're an imbecile." The witch's voice cracked as she related this fact and brought her hand to meet her companion's at the barrier between them.

Her light magic came easily to her in this moment. Though she felt the girl had taken some idiotic chances, she knew there weren't many options. That she had survived the circumstances was a miracle at all. A frustrated sort of affection was growing in Regina the longer she eyed the princess.

The witch felt the magic pool in belly, and she let it forth in gentle waves through her fingertips.

The nauseated feeling eased in Emma's stomach, and she began to relax as the familiar healing warmth brushed against her senses.

"You know, your affinity for getting yourself injured is growing tedious. Perhaps you should pursue an alternative hobby?" The earthen gaze was carefully watching the pale face before her as she spoke.

Emma gave her a tired smile, her vibrant aquamarine eyes showing from underneath dark lashes. "I'll take it under consideration. You're nicest to me when I'm hurt though, and who doesn't like a pretty girl fawning over them?"

Regina snorted indelicately as her eyes narrowed. "I don't fawn."

The blonde let out a short laugh, and then aspirated painfully. "You're so funny it hurts."

"You're so...so..." The brunette let out a strangled growl. "Just be silent and rest."

"Yes, Your Highness." Emma couldn't resist one more dig.

The dark head was shaking, one side of her mouth curled upwards. She was glad the blonde's eyes were closed. She sighed inaudibly as she watched Emma's breathing ease.

Unbidden, an old lullaby her father used to sing to her when she was hurt or sick came to her mind.

She licked her lips softly, nibbling at them for a moment. Emma's recumbent form looked completely relaxed. A soft breath escaped her.

_Day is done, gone the sun_

_From the lakes, from the hills, from the sky_

_All is well, safely rest;_

_Peace is nigh._

Emma hadn't quite drifted off yet, and the velvet contralto voice encompassed her in waves of gossamer sound. The words settled in her mind, and she felt at peace as she pictured the familiar sight of her home in Sherwood Forest.

Regina lingered at the mirror for a while, carefully eyeing the chest before her to ensure it kept repeating its cycle of life-giving breaths.

The witch had grown attached to several of her mother's prisoners over the years, but having interacted with Emma there was a different sense of camaraderie present. She'd ached over the fates of the prisoners plenty of times, but she knew if Emma died now it would truly wound her.

She wondered if spending time with the young woman was worth the potential heartache. The cadenced sound of the girl's breathing was the only accompaniment to her troubled thoughts.

Regina's fingers tightened against the glass of the mirror. She couldn't abandon the young woman to her fate. Like it or not, they were inexorably linked now. Fate or destiny had long ago decided for her.

* * *

**A/N**: Almost forgot to add; those lyrics don't belong to me. Don't scoff at the source, they make for a good simple lullaby.


	5. Chapter 5

The light was dim in the small sitting room, the sun situated on the opposite side of the room's sole window at this time of day. A lone figure was situated on the wooden floor, now a familiar fixture in this position.

"So, how does it work exactly?" Emma was flat on her back, her blonde head brushing against the tall looking glass with her feet pointed away.

Regina was in a mirrored position from the younger woman, her hands waving in the air as she spoke. "I need to be present at the mirror in question to show anything, but I can only see things in reflected surfaces within a certain radius. My ability to see is strongest around my mother and sister. They're like shining beacons. They're always the easiest to find."

The thief folded her hands over her stomach. "That's pretty interesting. Anything else?"

The witch bit her lip. "I could actually show her my memory of events, but I've never told her that. I prefer just telling her precisely what she asks. It's my own brand of retaliation. When she cursed me into the mirror there was no way she could know exactly what would happen. I leave out as much about what I can do as I can. She has no idea I've really developed my magic over the years."

Emma grinned at the air. Regina was trapped, but she found her own ways to be defiant in the face of her tyrannical mother. She couldn't help but be a little proud of the older girl and her accomplishments in the face of extreme adversity.

It had been three days since the forest, and today was the first day that Emma wasn't completely miserable from her healing wounds. It was a start.

The dark haired young woman had barely left her side, and Emma adored her for it. The captive princess usually kept some part of her body in contact with the mirror, and in response Regina would often brush against the glass with a healing touch when she noticed the younger girl struggling with pain or discomfort.

Though the witch's abilities were supposedly severely limited through the mirror, Emma definitely felt a difference with the influx of white magic. However, she hadn't made contact with the looking glass in search of healing, at least not in the magical sense. Touching the hard surface made her feel less alone somehow; the resilient surface was as close to physical connection to her friend as she could get. The contact held its own brand of solace.

"You realize you're ridiculously impressive, don't you?" There was a smile in Emma's voice as she uttered the words.

"Of course," Regina's smug reply was immediate.

The blonde woman laughed carefully, the pain in her abdomen still quite prevalent. "You tend to flirt with the line between arrogance and confidence."

The witch hummed, "A delicate touch is requisite to maintain such a feat. I, of course, have no issue with such a thing as you've experienced."

Emma rubbed at her chin thoughtfully, "I'm pretty sure I'd remember any touching, delicate or not."

Regina scoffed, "Cad."

The thief was once again grinning at the air. "Blame my time in the forest. Being surrounded by Robin Hood and his Merry Men for years certainly has influenced my character."

A dark brow arched, though it was unseen. "I would certainly say so. You're a foolishly brash thief with a poor sense of decorum." At Emma's undignified squawk, she continued. "You do have a certain...charm. You're courageous to a fault; I mean really, who charges _at_ a werewolf?"

"Someone who'd rather not fight a pack of werewolves?" came the sardonic reply.

Regina acknowledged the comment with a noncommittal sound, and there was a lull in conversation as both young women were lost in thought.

Emma gnawed at her bottom lip for a moment, gathering her courage. "Regina, do you mind if I ask you something personal?"

The witch stiffened a little at the question. "You may ask whatever you like. I might refuse to respond, as is my right."

The blonde pursed her lips and decided to just go ahead and ask. "How exactly did you get trapped in the mirror? I mean, I know your mother cursed you or something, but how did that all start?"

Regina's lip quivered a little, and she was glad Emma couldn't see her face. "I need to start a little further back to give you a frame of reference. I was betrothed to your grandfather. I did not want to marry him. He was three times my age; he had a taste for younger partners to my understanding of his personal history."

Emma winced at this fact, it was as much as she had already guessed.

"I was in love with someone else when the King proposed, Mother didn't care and accepted the proposal on my behalf. It...didn't work out with my love, and the wedding plans proceeded much to my horror." The brunette had nearly choked on the words as she'd glossed over the loss of Daniel, but she didn't want to linger over the painful feelings the retelling of that tale evoked.

"As the wedding drew nearer and nearer, I started to panic. I approached my father hoping he would assist me. Daddy didn't understand why I wouldn't want to marry the King, but he spoke of a man that had taught my mother magic. I took her spell book to discover his name and summoned him. It was Rumpelstiltskin."

The thief's brows arched in surprise and she couldn't help but comment. "I've heard of Rumple, though I've never seen or met him. He's been missing since before I was born, so I assumed he was a myth or simply embellished in local stories."

Regina's head was shaking, and her lips thinned into a grim expression. "You'll understand in a few moments."

She cleared her throat and continued where she'd left off. "Rumple convinced me the only way I could be free was to banish my mother to another realm. He provided me with a rare magical portal that had the appearance of a looking glass. Two nights before I was to be married, I tried pushing her through it. She laughed and restrained me easily with a spell; in a burst of anger I used magic and nearly pushed her through. That infuriated her and fueled her own magic. She managed to pull out, and shattered the portal before I could try again."

The witch's voice grew mournful as she relayed the next part of her story. "She forced truth from my lips with another incantation, and I implicated my father and Rumpelstiltskin under its influence. My father did no wrong – he had no idea what I'd planned. Mother ripped out his heart and crushed it before my eyes despite my pleas." The pain in her chest was deep, and her throat felt scratchy with the feel of imminent tears.

A pale hand reached up to brush against the mirror, though the younger woman knew the touch would bring her friend no comfort. Emma wished she could. Regina had seemed to love her father greatly.

"She reassembled the large looking glass into a smaller version and cast her curse. When next I regained my senses, some time had passed. My mother had taken the King's heart in private, using her _grief_ over the tragic loss of my father and I as a cover. With his heart, she easily influenced him into marriage. Just before they were to be married, she lured Rumple into a trap using a rare sort of ink and nullified his power." Regina had long sought more information on the elusive ink, hoping to one day use it against her mother.

"Well I'll be a bastard ogre's mother. When she goes for vengeance she doesn't hold back. I'm surprised she didn't kill Rumple." Emma rubbed at her face with one hand.

Regina winced at the younger woman's expletive, but didn't verbally comment on the coarse language.

"He's the Dark One. It's nearly impossible to kill him. She sent him to a far off land to be imprisoned indefinitely." When the young witch thought of all the things her mother had done they were intimidating to consider. If she ever did get free, Cora would be an incredibly dangerous foe.

"The Dark One...isn't he supposed to be some kind of all-powerful magical being?" The captive princess had hit upon an idea.

"Yes, though obviously he's not entirely infallible." How would Regina fare against Cora when the Dark One had been outwitted?

Emma scooted around so she was at a right angle to the mirror so she could see her friend's reclining form. "Do you think the Dark One would know how to get you out of the mirror?"

Regina shuffled up into a seated position, back pressed up to the looking glass. "I don't know. I think that perhaps Cora may be the only one to truly know. My sister could find nothing; she said that Mother created an entirely new curse just for me."

Before the thief could respond, Regina suddenly stiffened. Her simple linen blouse and trousers melted away into the form of an elaborate white gown, her loose locks pulled up and topped with a crown and heavy jewels hung from her neck and ears. There was a flash of red light, and then the witch was gone.

* * *

Regina didn't have time to utter a word, as soon as she appeared she was met with an abrupt command.

"Show me Hook, now." Cora's face was grim and determined.

The trapped witch responded immediately, her mind automatically pulling the images her mother compelled her for.

A tall figure dressed in black leather and linen from ankle to neck was pacing, the light of the evening sun glinting off the shining metal of a hook at the end of the figure's left arm.

Azure eyes glinted at the cowering stocky form nearby. "What are our options Smee?" The Captain hissed, voice low despite the relative privacy of the deserted ship.

"Milah," the sniveling figure began.

A sword hissed against the leather of a sheathe, the point coming to rest under the quivering neck of the overweight man. "I told you to never utter that name again. It's been a few centuries and you're still slipping up. Perhaps I'm in need of a new first mate?"

The Captain's beautiful features were marred by disgust and fury as she pressed the sword tip firmly against flesh. Blood started a slow trickle down a pale neck, but the pirate didn't pull the cutlass away.

"My apologies Captain, I'm just nervous." Smee licked his lips. "At this point Captain, the Evil Queen's deal seems the most enticing by far. The men grow restless at port and we're sorely in need of the gold."

Milah shifted furiously toward the stern of the ship, displeased with the truth. "I had hoped to hear all offers before making a decision, but George's envoy is entirely too late. We linger too long here." The Captain's restless spirit was disturbed with the Jolly Roger being anchored so long. Only the feel of her ship cutting through the waves of the open sea could soothe her.

Smee waited quietly behind the imposing woman, one hand tentatively fingering the blood at his neck.

Hook turned abruptly, her dark wavy hair fluttering wildly with the movement. "That's it, send a messenger for the Queen. She's acquired herself a very rare commodity." Her gaze shifted toward the bow of her ship. "Prepare the captive! As soon we as we make our trade we set sail again!"

Cheers erupted from amidships, and the Captain smirked to herself. Her crew was full of rotten scalawags and she couldn't be prouder.

Cora's familiar voice sounded against Regina's consciousness. "That's enough. You are dismissed."

Regina's mind was hazy as she shifted into her riding leathers and called Etanicor up to make the journey back toward the castle and Emma. It was always disorienting to be summoned from so far away.

Her mother had apparently made some sort of deal with the infamous pirate for a rare prisoner. Regina couldn't help but wonder who the captive might be that various people might be vying for with gold-laden pockets.

Another thought hit her, and Etanicor halted. King George's retinue had been late. "We need to go to George's castle, boy."

The black stallion tossed his head, mane shifting softly against her hands. He turned, and they were on a swift course to the now familiar castle. Their pace slowed as they came upon the small village just before the castle, and Regina tuned her senses in to hear and see the snippets of conversation from the villagers.

There was much unrest, with mutterings of dark tidings. Regina evaluated all the citizenry she could see, noting that a certain group was held in high regard amongst the people. Her focus shifted to the group currently located at the tavern. The reflective surfaces near them were just barely of use, the din of a busy establishment and the small group's discrete speaking levels an ill combination for eavesdropping.

The serving girl made her way over to their table, setting down a fresh set of pewter mugs. The conversation sharpened against her hearing suddenly.

"—was right. These people are in sore need or our help. What's more, they're willing to actually do something. The support we've gotten back home was nothing like this." The feminine voice was blunt.

A hooded figure scoffed, "No, I understand that Marian, but does the good here outweigh the good we were doing at home?"

A third, deep voice chimed in. "If we help them here, we would have even more support back home. We would have strong allies in the new royal couple."

There was a muttering of agreement.

The hooded figure was still cautious, "Are you sure your opinion isn't colored by the gold we relieved from that caravan two days ago John?"

The large figure chuckled, "We're not getting any younger and we're not making headway at home Robin. I think it's time we changed tactics. Would you have Roland continue this life long after you're gone?"

Another deep voice chimed in, the tones a little more youthful than any of the others. "You need not concern yourselves over me. I am a man after my father, I will do what is right regardless." The figure's curly hair and dancing brown eyes belied a youthful innocence in spite of the scruff on his face.

"In any case father, this isn't just about our land or this land. It's about family. Emma is still missing. Who is looking out for my oath-cousin?" The youthful brown eyes were intent upon the hooded figure.

A callused hand reached up to push his hood back, and dark hair streaked strongly with gray was revealed. "You're right. I would be a hypocrite to not agree to this alignment for the last fact alone. You are a fine young man Roland."

The curly head bowed, a proud smile on the young man's face.

"It's settled then," the feminine voice sounded again. "We'll have Snow send a missive to Mulan and the rest of the camp to meet us here. There is much to do and little time to do it. I fear Red will continue to have bad luck in trying to locate Emma."

The big hulk of a man was staring down at the table forlornly. "I hope we can find our Swan in time for her birthday in a month's time."

They were all silent for a few moments, and Regina pulled back in to herself.

There were many plots thickly afoot across the land, and the witch was worried about the effect each would have on Emma and her current predicament.

* * *

Another two weeks had passed, and Cora had still not returned to her castle. Emma was nearly entirely healed and was grateful for the lull.

Regina had been spending a great portion of her time with the thief still, though as Emma had healed it seemed the young woman was venturing away more and more.

The supply of books she could read in the sitting room was nearly exhausted, and the blonde was growing restless. She didn't yearn for Cora's twisted attention, but she did wish she had some other way to help time pass.

"Emma?" Regina's soft voice sounded against the usual stillness in the rooms.

Emma bolted up from the lounge, hurriedly making her way to the full length looking glass in the adjacent room. A smile grew on her face as she took in Regina dressed in her dark riding leathers. The leather showed off the older girl's figure quite admirably, and Emma was always impressed by the hint of cleavage the shirt daringly exposed.

"Always happy to see you, Regina!" The blonde's voice was eager.

Regina returned her smile a little nervously. "I have a surprise for you. I've been working on something."

The blonde head tilted curiously, aquamarine eyes sparkling in excitement. "More honey cakes?"

The witch waved a hand dismissively, "You always think with your stomach, no. Something far better."

Emma scowled a little, "Hey I don't only think with my stomach, I also think with my—" her words halted when she realized what she'd been about to say, and she suppressed a blush. She often had to remind herself that Regina was a Lady and unused to such colorful japes. She coughed into a pale hand and gestured with the other. "So, that surprise, eh?"

Regina eyed her oddly for a few moments, once again wondering at her peculiar companion. "Like I said, I've been working on something." She held out a hand and a shadow on the far wall started to move. Part of it pulled away, making the form of some kind of bird.

"Leinad," the witch whispered softly. The bird solidified into an oddly colored Peregrine falcon. The feathers on its top half and wings were an inky black, the underside a deep red. It's blue eyes were sharp as it flew to perch on Regina's outstretched hand.

Emma whistled lowly. "That falcon has a fine form. I'm sure he's impressive in flight."

The witch grinned broadly, and she turned to face Emma fully. The falcon remained passively perched on her hand despite the movement. "He's the fastest ever of his kind, but that's not the crux of his ability." Regina's free hand pet the bird softly, who preened at the touch. "Leinad is a part of my mind and soul, and as such he can share with me freely."

The thief eyed Regina, still unsure of the implications of that statement. "Care to elaborate?"

Chocolate eyes rolled, and Regina couldn't suppress a smirk. "It means that I can send him to check in on any part I can travel to without leaving my current position." She licked her lips, "It means I can share my sight with you from any place in any realm I have access to."

Emma blinked owlishly, disbelief etched on her countenance. "So..?" She trailed off, afraid to hope.

Regina's expression softened a little. She whispered softly to Leinad, and moved to open the window. The falcon was in flight as soon as the opening was revealed. The brunette walked back over to her place in front of the mirror. She closed her eyes and waited a few moments.

A soft image appeared on the glass in front of the thief, and her breathing stilled. There, right in front of her, was the sharp image of her parents talking quietly as they stood in front of a small, still lake.

Prince Charming was holding his wife's delicate hands as they spoke, his blue eyes dark with sorrow. "This water has returned much to us already, perhaps we can find a way to use it to return Emma to us as well."

Snow White's shoulder's were slumped, and she looked tired. "I don't know how Charming. We don't really know how the magic works! Perhaps we should contact Abigail and ask her what she knows. If it weren't for her, we would have no clue about the water to begin with."

The tall man pursed his lips. "That's not a bad idea. As King Midas's daughter she has access to all his knowledge. Surely there is something she can find to assist us."

The black haired woman shifted on her feet restlessly. "I can send a robin with an appeal to her good nature as soon as we return to camp."

Charming's brow furrowed. "No, Snow we should go in person. I want to make sure we get all the help we can."

Snow scowled at him, "James, we can't afford to leave right now. What if we make the journey and it's fruitless, just like everything else we've thought to try? This uprising is our best chance at the moment. We're gaining momentum, and we've finally gotten a few people infiltrated into the castle!"

A rough hand clenched at a sword hilt, "Well then you stay here, I'm going to try and see what Abigail can do to help us find our daughter!"

"You know I want Emma back more than anything, Charming! I just don't have the faith that you do that your fool's errand will be the answer!" Snow's voice was harsh in the crisp air.

The prince stepped into his wife's personal space, framing her face with his hands tenderly. They were silent for a few moments, their eyes communicating where words were failing them.

Snow nodded, and they embraced. "Go then," she whispered against his chest. "Do what you can, and I'll do the same."

Charming stepped back, his hand coming to rest low on his wife's belly. "Be careful, alright? I don't want anything happening to you or the baby."

The dark head nodded silently as they walked away from the lake.

Regina cut the images out since the couple was no longer in view. Emma had her hand pressed up against the mirror with tears in her eyes.

"Mom is pregnant," was the first thing she whispered. "I'm going to be a big sister, Regina!" Her smile was huge as she looked at the witch.

Instinctively Regina stepped forward and pressed her hand opposite the pale one. "That you are, Emma."

"Thank you so much for this." The aquamarine gaze was full of admiration.

Regina shifted uncomfortably on her feet, not used to much affection in her solemn world. She dropped her hand and gave a half smile. "Think nothing of it Princess."

The moment was broken and Emma groaned, running a hand through her soft wavy hair. "Can't you call me Swan or something if you insist on a nickname?"

"Actually, I've been meaning to ask how you came by that name." The witch couldn't help but be curious about the name. She'd speculated on her own time, but each idea seemed more preposterous than the last.

The blonde slunk down to sit on her pile of blankets, and Regina casually settled against a comfortable cushion she'd conjured precisely for that use.

Emma gave her a cheeky grin before she started to speak. "Well, you know I grew up in Sherwood Forest for the most part."

Regina nodded, eyes avidly watching the younger girl.

"Well, when you run around with Robin and his Merry Men it's best not to use your real name if it can be helped. I was twelve when I snuck along on one of their trips to relieve some Count of his heavy pockets..."

As the thief continued her story the two young women shared in laughter, eyes dancing with mirth. Emma would gesticulate wildly with her hands to emphasize some points, and affection welled in the brunette's bosom. Regina felt something shift inside her the longer she looked at the girl, a gentle light shining from deep in her earthen eyes.

"...and so while he was trying to get away with his leggings around his knees, I took a dive straight from my tree. My parents and Robin were all watching in horror, but I hit him with perfect aim. It's a good thing he was so fat or my landing would have been far more uncomfortable. When I stood up, I brushed myself off like it was nothing, and everyone was sort of just standing around with their mouths hanging open. Little John," Emma snickered a little, trying to hide her mirth with one hand. "He was the first one to speak. 'You pulled off a perfect swan dive little one. You're lucky you didn't bust your thick head against his!' My parents were not amused."

"I imagine not," Regina couldn't keep the sarcasm from her voice.

Emma poked out her tongue playfully. "So, after that John starting calling me the Little Swan, and as time went on it just became Swan for the sake of brevity. Oft times someone would start to call out 'Little' and both John and I would respond. I think that helped a bit as well."

The witch was shaking her head in admonishment, "How is it none of this story surprises me? Most people grow out of their blind bravery, but it's apparent you've just embraced your recklessness to the fullest."

The thief grinned unabashedly, "You know you find it charming."

A dark eyebrow quirked. "You could only wish to be so lucky."

"And wish I do, every morning and night. I get on my knees and pray a fairy will hear me." Emma shifted to her knees mockingly, hands clasped together. "Please dear fairy, let Regina find the charm in my oafish demeanor!"

Regina tutted, eyeing the blonde in bewilderment. "I was going to conjure you honey cakes, but I can see you're enjoying yourself far too much."

Emma dropped her act, scooting closer to the mirror with an overly apologetic expression on her face. "Now Regina, I was only jesting. Surely you wouldn't hold a harmless joke against me?" Her green eyes were hopeful.

"I'm afraid you're not nearly as charming as you think you are, dear."

The princess drooped her face dramatically pouting as hard as she could, her bottom lip stuck out far more than could be comfortable. "Pleeeease?"

The witch remained expressionless, blinking silently.

"Regina, have I told you how lovely you look today?" Emma tried a new tactic, fluttering her eyelashes.

Regina snorted at the attempt. "If you're truly so desperate, I have a challenge for you then. If you can sit perfectly still and silent for five minutes, I'll give you some honey cakes."

Emma's eyes narrowed. "I accept your challenge!"

The dark haired head tilted, a smirk growing on the witch's face. "Alright, your time starts now."

The blonde stayed determinedly still the first minute easily. An itch started near her brow around minute two, but she resolutely ignored it. A question popped into her head, but she stopped herself before she could open her mouth to ask.

At the third minute, sweat started to bead her brow. Regina's gaze was unwavering as she surely noted the discomfort the princess was clearly displaying. She looked far too pleased for Emma's liking.

At minute four, Emma snapped. "By all the fairy dust in the land how do you know how long it's been? How do I know you're not just going to make me sit here quietly for all eternity?"

Regina silently gestured to a small sand timer which Emma hadn't noticed. Her mouth dropped open and she scowled, noting the last of the sand finally tapering through the hole at the bottom.

The thief turned away to sulk.

An olive hand brushed against coral lips as Regina tried to hide her mirth. Taking pity on the younger woman, who had done far better than she'd anticipated, the witch brushed a hand against the glass of the mirror.

Emma sniffed the air, noting a familiar scent. She peeked toward the looking glass and cheered when she saw a single honey cake. Her aquamarine eyes lit up as she snagged it with one hand, and she gave Regina a huge smile.

"Yep, you find me irresistible." She stuffed the entire cake into her mouth and started chewing.

Regina eyed the overfilled cheeks and the pale pink lips covered in too many crumbs. Her laughter sounded softly in the silence. Emma scowled as she chewed, not understanding the older girl's delight.

The witch shook her head; she would never admit out loud that Emma had been right.

* * *

**A/N**: The Hook idea was from someone's tumblr from...forever ago. I tried to find the right one, but it's been so long I had no clue where to even start looking. I take no credit for the idea of Milah as Hook. It fit perfectly with my alternative history though.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: So in case you haven't figured it out the history alternates way back at the creation of Hook. One of the biggest ripples from this is the night Regina was put into the mirror. From there, everything drastically changed since Rumple was taken out of the picture.

**Mature and disturbing themes within. **

* * *

When Cora finally arrived back at the castle on the eve before Emma's birthday, her return was met with much pomp and circumstance.

As Cora ascended to her throne amidst much hushed conversation, she wore a pleased smile. She had been absent from the throne for nearly a month, and much in the way of gossip had traveled the court circuit in regards to why she had disappeared for such a lengthy amount of time.

The short woman turned as she reached the top of the dais, her vibrant purple gown shifting around her form like a shadow. Cora held up a delicate hand, and the crowd immediately hushed.

"As Queen, it is my duty to handle matters across the realm. It is of no consequence to any of you why I had to leave. I shall field no questions in regards to this matter. However, put your minds at ease. My venture was both necessary and fruitful. Delightfully fruitful." Her smile grew sharp as her dark gaze took in the silent forms before her. "In fact, the success of my trip has left me feeling...generous. In celebration of our assured prosperity, I've decided we shall hold a special festival. For the next three days we shall all eat and drink to the fullest. There will be music, dancing, and of course gifts!"

The assembled personages burst into mixed conversations, many seeming excited by the prospect while a few only nervously smiled. The Queen was known to be notoriously fickle in her constructive attentions.

Cora waved a hand, and another enforced silence descended upon the room. "That's better. Now then, I expect only the finest of gifts to assure me of your continued love and devotion. My chief of spies knows which of you dared to speak ill of me in my absence; this is your one and only chance to redeem yourselves through my good graces." The smile dropped from her face as her gaze drilled through a few specific people. "I know who you are."

Regina shuddered as she watched the spectacle unfold. She didn't doubt that the third day of celebrations would probably hold her mother's own special brand of celebratory activity; beheadings.

She let the images fade from the mirror, and Emma blinked carefully at her through the looking glass.

"Your mother is back and in a good mood. Should I be worried?" The thief gnawed at her lip nervously.

"I'm not sure." Regina's smile was apologetic. "It could easily go either way. Mother is unpredictable at the best of times. No matter what happens, I'll be here to help you."

The blonde took a deep, settling breath. It would do no good to worry now. She stepped up to the mirror carefully, eyeing her friend with a real smile. Her pale hand came up and pressed against the looking glass in a familiar gesture. "I know."

The witch responded in kind, her nose crinkling as she smiled. If Regina focused, she could _almost_ feel the warmth from her companion's palm. Her fingers idly traced against the glass as she eyed the pale hand intently.

An exquisite sensation trickled from Emma's palm into the rest of her body, and in combination with the intent look on the brunette's face, she couldn't stop the shiver that traveled down her spine.

"Regina?" The captive princess's voice sounded odd, even to her own ears.

Regina blinked hard, and her fingers stilled as she broke out of whatever haze she'd been in. Her innocent brown gaze noted Emma's flushed features and her brow furrowed. "Hm? What is it?"

Emma's jaw worked for a moment as she tried to regain her composure. She cleared her throat, deciding it would do no good to speak of such things. "Nothing, just...perhaps we should be more careful now that your mother has returned?"

The brunette nodded, a concerned look on her face. "Yes, of course. We've grown far too comfortable in her absence. She will surely be visiting you soon enough. I'll do my best to keep out of sight for the time being." Regina visibly hesitated, pursing her lips. "Do me a favor and _try_ not to aggravate her?" Her tone was dry and a brow was arched at Emma appraisingly.

A grin overtook the thief's face, and she bowed dramatically. "I make no promises, but I'll do my best."

Regina shook her head, eyes rolling as she turned. She walked away casually, muttering something about bullheaded princesses.

* * *

Zelena smiled brightly at her sister when she finally appeared in the mirror. Glinda was seated next to her and she smiled as well, though she couldn't really see the young witch.

"Have you any news on your attempts to pass messages through the barrier?" Regina was hopeful with the presence of the additional witch.

Her sister's smile dimmed a little at the question. "No, I'm sorry." Glinda reached over and squeezed her hand in encouragement and she continued, her tone hopeful. "Glinda and I were discussing something recently that you had mentioned some time ago. We believe that there is a pattern to the prisoners Cora has been taking."

Regina leaned forward, her curiosity piqued.

"All are either from a lineage of magic users or products of True Love pairings." Zelena's blue gaze was steady as she watched the emotions play over Regina's face.

Glinda spoke up tentatively, "We believe she's testing them or trying to trigger some sort of ability. It would explain her unique brands of torture. The time it took to create and execute all the enchantments on that room you've described would have taken weeks."

The young witch remained quiet, head bowed as she absorbed their words. "I suppose it is rather elaborate, even for her." She looked up at her sister in concern. "A lot of her captives died. Her methods don't seem like they're very successful."

A pale hand tugged at a strand of orange hair as Zelena thought. "We don't really know what exactly she's doing, we just wanted to share our observations."

"It's something to consider, at the very least." Regina didn't want to dismiss the fact as coincidence. With Cora, coincidence rarely was a natural occurrence.

Regina tilted her head suddenly. "I must go, Mother is approaching Emma. Thank Glinda for joining us today."

She rose hurriedly, summoning Etanicor with only half a thought. Leinad was observing Emma's room and Regina was intent on every word of the exchange.

* * *

An aging hand brushed against the tooled golden thread on the bodice of her exquisite amethyst gown. Cora looked up, noting the young royal hadn't budged from her comfortable position on the chaise lounge.

"I see your arrogance has only grown in my absence." Cora tutted in admonishment. She paced around the richly decorated room as she considered the young woman. "Whatever shall I do with you? You've disappointed me as many others have. Not even a life threatening situation could push you to unlock your potential." The Queen turned to face the princess, who had sat up in interest at the monarch's words.

Emma was too curious not to ask. "What do you mean?"

The Evil Queen stood silently for a few moments, more than a little amused at the girl's inability to restrain her curiosity. She waved a hand in the air and a tuft of violet smoke cleared to reveal a vial emanating a vibrant fuchsia glow.

"Do you know what this is, my dear?" The question was rhetorical. Cora had long ago noted the young woman lacked a vast amount of magical knowledge. "This is True Love. It is, by far, the most potent magic to ever come into existence. You are a product of True Love and as such your magical potential should be without parallel. Alas, it seems not all True Love children are conceived at the height of such emotions."

The thief frowned as the woman's words sank in, not liking the implication of her words. Emma bit her cheek hard to refrain from replying.

Cora watched her carefully, again tutting. "Well it seems some lessons have caught on." The vial disappeared from her hand with a wave. "You survived my harshest tests without magic. Admirable, but not what I'd hoped for. Couple this with the fact that your parents are staging an uprising in George's realm, it behooves me to relocate you. Your new accommodations will be much more benign. I'll hold you there until the time is right."

Emma stood nervously, unsure if this new development would ultimately be beneficial or harmful.

The Queen turned away from Emma to admire herself in the mirror. "You will be moved tonight to a small estate hidden away by magic. While there, you will be in charge of another of my _guests._ It's up to you to feed her or not. She will be quite more restrained than you. You will have free reign of the place, but there is no way to leave it without me removing the enchantments that seal it away. Consider this a birthday gift."

Pale hands were clenched harshly at Emma's side as fear pounded in her chest like the thundering hooves of a spooked horse in a full gallop. She'd learned to fear Cora's acts of benevolence.

"I'll miss our little tête-à-têtes. Your use is far too limited to waste any more personal time with." A vicious grin split her harsh features. "Well perhaps we can enjoy one more evening together. Something to remember me by in our extended separation."

* * *

The room was the same as she remembered it. It had been well over a month since she'd been privy to the pain of this room, but the scent of hopelessness and agony seeped from the pores of the stone. She found it odd that the stone walls were constantly dripping moisture.

Emma had wondered more than once if they had simply absorbed the anguish of all of Cora's victims over the years and wept in silent memory of all who had been before.

"Now, don't be too upset with me for taking it easy on you. This is just a warm up. I wanted you to remember this room fondly." With a flick of a wrist, Emma was in a familiar position chained to the wall.

The thief grit her teeth as the lashings began. Her pride demanded strength from her, but the thought of Regina looking at her with mournful earthen eyes made her hesitate. She could bear this pain much longer, having suffered through the attention numerous times.

Such times always made Regina feel so helpless. The young witch could only deal with the aftermath, and Emma couldn't help but feel that the aid she lent made her confront her own difficult times with her twisted mother.

Emma could bear this pain with gritted teeth and pouring sweat, but she wouldn't. She consciously relaxed her jaw and let a few cries escape.

Cora released a satisfied chuckle, lashing a few more times before dropping her arm. She sauntered up to the profusely bleeding back and pressed sharply into a gaping wound.

Emma's sob of pain was genuine, the shock of the contact made black spots dance before her eyes as the white hot pain lingered.

The Queen's hands pressed against wounded flesh a few moments longer. She sighed softly and lightly healed the expanse of skin before her. Cora didn't want blood getting all over for the rest of the evening.

"The festival should be well and truly started by now. Shall we join them? I do so enjoy watching young ladies of the realm blossom on the dance floor." The pair was engulfed in familiar smoke.

They materialized a moment later, Cora still in her fine gown. Emma was in a brightly colored dress that seemed to patched together in a hodgepodge of fabrics. A heavy blindfold obscured her vision, and she tilted her head as jeers sounded at her appearance.

Cora clapped her hands in delight, gaining the attention of the assembled nobles and servants alike. "Now, it is time for dancing. Our honored guest will start us off." She nodded to the small ensemble of musicians, who nervously began to play.

Emma remained still, uncertain and terrified.

The Queen flicked an aged hand, and the crowd grew silent.

Something shifted at the thief's feet, and an intense pain began as the smell of burning flesh filled the air. Instinctively Emma hopped, trying to dislodge whatever was on her sensitive appendages. The movements brought only tiny moments of relief, but it was all she could do to remain upright.

Sobs freely escaped the princess, and her blindfold was soaked within moments. The ballroom was full of her wretched shrieks, and every person in the room save one was horrified.

The musicians finished their first song and stilled, unable to continue while observing the poor young woman's desperate movements.

Cora rolled her eyes at the weakness on display before her, and waved her hand at the flailing girl. The burning iron shoes disappeared from pale feet.

The Evil Queen stood, her diminutive form belying the cruelness contained within. Careful steps brought her closer to the now prone thief, and she spoke to the crowd."It is better to be an ally to the crown than opposed to it. Remember this."

She leaned over Emma and spoke softly, "It's important that a Lady know how to dance with grace at all times."

Emma's silent cries were her only response.

* * *

Regina sat curled up outside the large wooden doors of the main hall, knees pressed tightly against her chest. She had stopped watching shortly after Emma's morbid dance began, though the sounds still echoed clearly in her mind.

She was frozen as her friend's pain overwhelmed her. The brunette twisted and pounded her fists sharply against unforgiving wood. Cries of frustration reverberated through the courtyard hollowly, the emptiness as unforgiving as the woman who had given birth to her.

Once again Regina cursed her limited existence. If only she could do something to assist the bright young woman that had become so important to her daily life. Like almost always, she would only be of use long after the horrors had passed.

Her jaw clenched painfully, determination finding a renewed home in her spirit. She would escape this fate some day, and she would protect people like Emma from people like Cora. There had to be a way, and she would find it.

Silence erupted in the main hall and Regina looked again, just barely catching sight of the Evil Queen and Emma disappearing in a whorl of smoke. Leinad cried out precipitously, and Regina knew that the two women had left the castle grounds.

The young witch focused sharply, searching earnestly for signs of her mother across the realm. Moisture gathered on her brow after some time, before finally feeling a flicker of the Queen's existence. It had seemed a simple anomaly amidst the endless landscape, but with her and Leinad focusing at once it had leapt out in it's abnormality.

Regina was grateful she'd begun looking for them right away. Without her mother's distinctive presence she might have never been able to find the place with its numerous enchantments.

She concentrated on the sole mirror near Emma and her mother, Leinad again proving to be an invaluable creation.

"You will recover fully with time. I've generously healed you enough so you aren't in any imminent danger of death, nor should you suffer a permanently crippling injury. The most basic of foods will magically be provided in the pantry, if you wish for something more it's up to you to tend to the garden and livestock." Cora was internally amused at the thought of the ruffian princess doing menial labor.

Emma didn't respond. The Evil Queen had changed her back into some simple trousers, a loose peasant shirt and soft leather shoes, but she couldn't muster an ounce of gratitude. The softest shoes would still inspire agony in her mutilated feet.

"My additional guest is being kept in the small building out back in a magically reinforced cage. It's up to you to see to her basic needs." Cora sighed as the silence continued. "I wish you weren't such a disappointment. Fate is twisted, you know...the most promising magic user I've ever met was my daughter. It's a shame her father turned her against me." The older woman murmured the last part softly, and her mournful tone seemed astonishingly authentic.

The sorceress sighed one last time before departing, not sparing another thought for either captive hidden away at the estate.

Regina was quick to leave the castle and join Emma at ensorcelled location.

The witch wasted no time in joining the thief in the reasonably sized bedroom. Emma hadn't moved from her spot on the floor.

Regina's hand pressed into the looking glass longingly; she wanted to be able to do something to help. She sat in front of the mirror and conjured a few items before softly calling out to the motionless young woman.

"Emma?" Regina bit at her bottom lip softly, afraid to disturb her friend, but even more afraid to leave her alone and in pain.

The blonde didn't speak, but she slowly crawled her way over to the mirror.

Brown eyes watched her painful progress sadly, and she began to speak. "Mother doesn't plan to visit, so I've conjured you a cushion and blanket for some comfort. There's a curative draught there that will let you sleep and speed up the healing process."

Emma nodded once to show her gratitude and arranged the provided bedding tiredly. Her pale hand reached for the draught without hesitation. The princess drank it in one long swallow, and settled into the small nest she'd created.

Regina watched the green eyes drift shut, and a moment later noted the even breathing of a peaceful slumber. Unwilling to think too much about what had happened and what the next day would bring, the witch swiftly sent Leinad to keep an eye out at the castle and prepared herself for the sleeping spell.

As she settled in with her own pillow and blanket and waited for the spell to kick in, her eyes settled on the form next to her. She could almost believe they were resting together in the same room. Regina began to drift off, one hand settled familiarly against the thin layer of glass.

_If I could just reach through, _was her last conscious thought.

* * *

Her hand pushed through easily, and she jerked awake. Chocolate eyes widened, and a delighted scream escaped her before she could contain it.

Emma jerked awake, her focus immediately settling on an olive toned hand. Green eyes followed the appendage up and through the looking glass. Her mouth dropped open and words failed her at the completely unexpected sight.

Regina didn't notice Emma's sudden wakefulness, too fascinated as she slowly pushed more of her body through the thin barrier.

The thief grew impatient, over-excitement leading her to firmly grab hold of the arm already protruding from the mirror and tugging on it forcefully.

Regina came tumbling through with a startled shriek, nearly landing on top of a grinning Emma.

"Regina, you're free!" Emma's arms wrapped around her tightly, squeezing the air from the older girl's lungs.

The witch slapped at Emma's shoulders in delight, laughter tumbling from her own grinning mouth. Regina tucked her head tightly against a nearby shoulder as her merriment continued.

Emma's face began to hurt from how long she'd been smiling, and she turned her head towards the dark hair to breathe in the soft, sweet scent of Regina. Without thinking, she pressed a kiss against Regina's temple and a soft pulse of light exploded around them.

The brunette gasped softly, an odd trickle of sensation emerging from the contact. She turned so that she and Emma were face to face, sharing a small space full of surprised breathing. "What was that?" She stared at Emma, whose eyes were equally startled.

Emma shook her head, "Why are you asking me? You're the one with all the magical knowledge between the two of us."

Regina pursed her lips for a moment, but a smile grew there again a moment later, wonder shining brightly from her mocha eyes.

"I'm free." The words were full of indescribable emotion, but Emma just _knew _what she felt as their eyes stayed connected.

Emma's breath caught, and she nodded. "Yes." Her blonde head bridged the small gap that still existed between them and slid their lips together in a powerful kiss. Magic pulsed between them like untamed lighting in a primal storm.

They both jerked awake from the vivid dream at the same time. The thief blinked rapidly at the confusion marring the familiar beautiful face on the other side of the looking glass.

"Did you just..."

"I had the oddest dream..."

They spoke rapidly at the same time, both blushing and pausing as they waited for the other to speak again. Emma rubbed at the heat in her cheeks with one hand and gestured for the older girl to go first.

"I've never dreamed, at least not that I can remember, while under the influence of this sleeping spell." Regina swallowed hard before continuing. "Did you just dream that I was able to go through the mirror?" She ignored the rest of the dream, including the warmth of the younger girl and the unmentionable thing that had happened at the end.

Emma nodded, relieved that the witch hadn't brought up the fact that Emma had kissed her twice in the same dream. "It was so vivid I could swear it was real. I _felt_ you here with me." Her brow furrowed. "Maybe it means something?"

A pale hand reached out to touch the glass, feeling the firmness under her touch with a frown.

The brunette hesitantly stretched her own arm out, and her shoulders slumped as the mirror stayed solid. A pulse jolted down her arm, and she jerked her head up to stare at Emma, who had another surprised look on her face.

"Um," The blonde stared at her hand in wonder. "I think I just used magic." Emma shifted her position, and pain ripped through her back and feet, bringing tears to her eyes. "Oh ogre dung, that still hurts like hell."

Regina licked dry lips, "Press your hand back to the glass, and when you feel me start to heal you I want you to think about whatever it was you were thinking before when you sent that pulse through me." The command was firm, and Emma responded to her bidding without pause.

The witch concentrated again, and when Emma felt the warm tingles start she thought of that moment she'd fervently yearned to touch Regina. Again a pulse hit Regina, and she caught her breath as the added magic strengthened her own. Emma felt the elevation of the healing power and was nearly overwhelmed in the pleasant sensations. Her eyes drooped as the euphoria continued, and her pains were relieved to minor aches within moments.

When the brunette finally pulled her hand away, her breathing was heavy and her own eyes were half lidded. She played with some loose strands of her hair as her body wound down. "That was," she searched for the right word, "positively euphoric. I've never felt quite like that when I've used magic before. It usually feels good, but that..." she blinked briskly as her words trailed off.

Emma coughed harshly into a hand, clearing her throat. The timbre of the other girl's voice had an odd effect on her as she'd spoken, and she silently cursed at her body's traitorous reaction to her friend. "I would say that definitely felt _very_ good."

Regina shot her a deadpan look and burst into laughter, "Leave it to you to describe something that felt so," she shuddered and licked her lips, "divine and reduce it to _good_."

The thief scowled at her friend playfully, ignoring the tugging sensation in her lower belly. "Hey, I said very good. Not just good."

The witch shot her a patronizing look. "Because that makes it so much better." Her voice was flat.

Emma nodded brightly, one finger pointed up in the air to emphasize her point. "It does. It completely does."

A dark haired head shook in resignation as the brunette decided to drop the current conversation. A thought struck her. "When you were a thief living in Sherwood Forest, did you ever steal any chocolate?"

The princess tilted her head thoughtfully, "Yes, once. I didn't get to try any of it though. Mom thought it was best I didn't have something so decadently sweet."

Regina laughed at the sour expression on Emma's face, and she shot her a mischievous look as she sat up and rubbed her hands together. She didn't speak to Emma again for a few moments as she leaned forward and brushed her fingers over the bottom of the glass in an odd pattern. A small chocolate cake appeared in a tuft of pink smoke.

The witch stared at the cake for a moment, confused by the color of smoke the spell had produced.

"What's that?" Emma was eyeing the treat eagerly, and Regina snapped out of her train of thought.

She gave the younger girl a proud smile. "Enjoy the anniversary of your birth with your first chocolate cake."

As Emma leaned forward eagerly to sweep up the pastry on its small wooden plate, Regina's smile shifted into a smirk.

Emma moaned as she tasted the dessert for the first time, and she chewed for a few moments before she noticed the witch's expression. Her brow crinkled. "What's that look for?" she asked around a mouthful of cake.

Regina's smirk widened, and she looked positively sinful. "Some small part of me can't help but revel in the fact that you're enjoying this treat in direct defiance of Snow White's wishes."

The blonde snorted in laughter, nearly choking on a piece of cake. Her eyes watered and she coughed a few times. Regina eyed her clumsiness with a warm affection.

"Regina, are you ever going to tell me what that old hostility is about?" A pale hand rubbed at a still moist eye.

Without warning Regina's eyes flashed red, and a stunned expression settled onto her face. Horror and surprise warred across her features for a few moments.

Emma straightened, her heart accelerating as she watched the emotions play out on Regina's face.

"What is it Regina, tell me." Her hands twitched nervously as she watched the older girl fight to regain control of herself.

The witch shook her head wordlessly, and her eyes unfocused as a scene started playing out on the mirror.

* * *

The main hall was overflowing with drunkenness and revelry, the assembled people having long forgotten the horrendous start to their evening as they'd long ago learned to do.

Cora sat smiling from her throne, the most relaxed she allowed herself to be with a goblet of wine perched on the arm of her ostentatious seat.

The music was buoyant, and the nobles equally so as they danced frivolously around the marble floors. As the song ended, a drunken noble raised his crystal goblet in the air. He brought a spoon to tap delicately at the glass, and a harmonic sound erupted from it so he could gain everyone's attention.

The Queen eyed him with as much warmth as she could muster. He was one of her most loyal supporters, though she never trusted anyone fully.

The man cleared his throat as all eyes turned to him, and a charming smile broke out on his handsome features. "Let us bestow our gifts upon our glorious and benevolent ruler, Her Majesty Queen Cora!"

A smattering of cheers met his declaration, and many of the nobility had servants scurrying to bring forth the hastily selected gifts.

Cora smiled proudly as the servants assembled near their masters, some having difficulty maneuvering with the extravagant assortment of items.

As the procession started toward the throne, the Queen greeted her gifts with varied expressions of happy acceptance, a few earning measured looks at their simplicity. About halfway through, a new gift caught her attention.

She stood from her throne, entranced by a gold spinning wheel inlaid with carved jade. Her joyous expression was turned to the noble who had presented to the gift, the woman clearly pleased with the Queen's reaction. "Countess d'Coeur you've simply outdone yourself. I've never seen a more admirable spinning wheel."

The Countess bowed her head graciously, "If Her Majesty pleases," she gestured to the device.

Cora sat at the spinning wheel with a grin, snapping her fingers. A servant scurried forward with straw for her to spin with. She hummed as she began her work, the heady magic encompassing her as she created the gold. A delighted grin shone on her face, and she turned to speak to the Countess again.

A frown marred her face as her hand slipped, and a small drop of blood shone on her hand. She hadn't been clumsy enough to prick herself on the spindle in years. An odd feeling washed over her, and her eyes widened. Shocked brown eyes turned to the Countess.

Countess d'Coeur laughed evilly, malice stamped upon her features. In a burst of green fire Maleficent's form was revealed. She held her head up proudly, the horns of her headpiece framed by ringlets of blonde hair.

"You arrogant conjurer. You thought me beneath you for years, and who is having the last laugh now? I created this particular sleeping curse just for you, dearest. There is no true love left in any world that can save you." There was a light of madness ignited in her azure eyes, and there was no mercy to be found there.

Cora gasped once more, thudding to the ground. The room erupted into chaos as Maleficent stared at her supine figure, cackling uncontrollably.

Regina burst into tears as the images faded, gasping and sobbing violently.

Emma felt joy bubbling in her chest, only muted when she took in the wrecked form of her dearest friend. She licked her lips nervously.

"Regina, I'm sorry. I know she was your Mother bu—"

The dark haired witch was shaking her head vigorously. "That's not it, Emma." More uncontrollable sobs escaped her. "A sleeping curse is the worst thing that could have happened for us. She'll linger in sleep for eternity, and her enchantments will never break. Eventually they might wear out, but that could take decades. What's more...she was the _only_ one who knew how to free me."

There was a sinking feeling in the pit of Emma's stomach, and her insides seemed to freeze as Regina's words penetrated her brain. Panic coursed through her veins and her breathing became sporadic.

"She just moved me to a new, magically hidden location too." A tear trickled down her face, and she looked at Regina forlornly.

They were both irrevocably trapped.


	7. Chapter 7

Regina spent most of the first day half focused on the events unfolding at the castle. She and Emma were mostly quiet as they went about their day, the thief exploring her space only halfheartedly.

Emma was doing her best not to seem entirely listless, but it was difficult even with her friend's presence.

"Perhaps you should go feed the other woman imprisoned here?" The witch's voice was low and weary.

The thief nodded silently. Though her appetite had long abandoned her, that didn't mean the other captive felt the same.

Emma grabbed a woolen sack and moved to the cupboard, opening the wooden door cautiously. Part of her still couldn't believe the magical nature of the small space. Several small loaves of bread, some varied wedges of cheese, and a few pieces of dried meat were contained within.

She loaded up everything, not sure how hungry the other prisoner would be. She tugged the sack closed and hesitated a few heartbeats before opening the small door again. The same items appeared. Emma hefted the sack, but the weight of the bag still indicated there was plenty of food in the pouch.

Well, at least they wouldn't starve. The young woman looked around a few moments and finally spotted a tall glass carafe. She wandered outside in search of a well or other source of water. A soft sound got her attention, and she noted with some joy there was a small pond and stream running through the property.

Emma swiftly made her way to the stream and filled the carafe almost to the brim. That finished, she turned back to the main building.

Her pace was steady and sure as she walked past the large building and caught sight of the much smaller one located behind it. The other building was little more than a shack, and probably only housed one room.

She hesitated only briefly before opening the flimsy wooden door, juggling her load expertly. It was dim inside, and Emma had to wait for her eyes to adjust.

Emma set down her items carefully on a nearby flat surface that might have been a barrel top. She eyed her surroundings, ignoring the large squarish object in the middle of the room. Her eyes were drawn to a tiny bit of light peeking through a heavy fabric, and her footsteps seemed loud as she made her way over to the light source.

Her hand reached out and she smiled when it brushed against the unmistakable feel of fabric. She got a good handhold of the cloth and pulled back firmly, exposing the room to the light from the sun's rays.

There was a shuffling movement from the middle of the room followed by a low hissing noise. The occupant of the cage did not appreciate the very sudden light.

Emma turned, curious about who the prisoner could be. She was disappointed to find a completely unfamiliar girl probably only five or six years older than herself. She cleared her throat.

"Well, the Evil Nastiness said I'm kinda in charge of feeding you while we're both here. I brought everything I could find in the pantry since I'm not sure how hungry you are or when you last ate," she babbled a little nervously.

The older girl said nothing.

The thief observed her for a few moments. Though it was still dim, Emma was certain the girl had straight blonde hair pulled up tightly in a high tail. From her current position she couldn't see the girl's eyes, so Emma moved around to grab the discarded food and water. She approached the cage slowly, unsure if the girl was dangerous or not.

Emma eyed the bars and the still seated girl, and huffed out a breath. "Look, if you want food and water you're going to have to help me out here or everything will get dirty or spill."

There was still no movement or communication from the occupant of the cage.

She rolled her eyes at the stubborn prisoner, "Fine, have it your way."

The thief thought for a moment. She didn't really want to mistreat the girl, unsure of the kind of attentions Cora had given the silent girl. Emma carefully returned the items to the barrel, and spared a single glance back without saying anything.

She stalked out, heading back to the house and it's decent sized kitchen. The surfaces were clear for the most part, so she opened up a few doors in search for something specific. Behind the third door, she found some wooden plates, and she smiled to herself and pulled out two.

The walk back was quick, and Emma found the girl hadn't moved at all from her previous position. Emma decided to just ignore the girl as much as she was being ignored, and set to work by maneuvering the plates between the bars. She grabbed the bag of foodstuffs and began to place them neatly on the plates, deciding to fit as much as she could on them even though the girl wasn't being cooperative.

Emma stepped back to admire her handiwork. At least today the girl wouldn't go hungry. She turned quickly; she'd almost forgotten to put the container of water down. The carafe of water was placed neatly near the plates, and when Emma glanced to the right she caught the girl watching her, though she quickly looked away.

"Hm, blonde hair and green eyes. There's a small resemblance between us in that way." She quirked a self depreciative smile. "I'm also incredibly stubborn. Perhaps with enough time we could be friends. We'll both be stuck here for a very long time. It could happen." Emma shrugged at the continued lack of a response and turned to walk out. There would be plenty of time to become acquainted.

A quiet word sounded behind her, and Emma paused. The word was repeated, a little more loudly. "Thanks."

The thief shot the other girl a wink and a smile before exiting the building.

* * *

Regina stared at the large coffin in a daze, the wood was stained a deep, dark black. She was sure the color matched the that of her mother's long absent heart. Oddly, it didn't seem out of place at all in her mother's hidden boudoir and it's motley collection of gowns, chests, and items she'd collected over the years.

Maleficent had thoughtfully cut a window through the lid of the casket, and the witch could see the former queen's steady breaths against the glass very clearly.

She was sure the coffin was enchanted to keep Cora in prime physical condition. Maleficent was known to have creative dream worlds created fit to punish her foes. If Cora died, her pain and suffering would end. Maleficent wouldn't settle for that.

Regina's focus shifted as the woman in question came into view. The sorceress was dressed in a flowing burnt sienna gown, her ornamental headdress and cloak matching in slightly darker colors.

The horned sorceress had settled in to Cora's castle for the time being as she went through her things and picked what she could use. The Evil Queen had collected all sorts of magical paraphernalia over the years, and some would be of great use to her. She was genuinely surprised at the fairy wands the woman had possessed, and couldn't help but wonder if Cora had been behind the disappearance of fairies.

It was of no great concern to Maleficent. She had long ago learned that the only person she could rely on for magical assistance was herself. As always the fairies blatantly ignored those not of a noble bloodline, and the pleas she had made as a child had always been disregarded.

Maleficent trailed a hand along the still and quiet casket The only downside to the curse she'd enacted was that she couldn't gloat more before Cora had succumbed to it.

"All the things you've gotten away with over the years; all the things you've accomplished. They were all for nothing. I'm sure if you could, you would mourn all the little plots you'd started only to have little ol' me," she snickered, "disrupt _everything_."

She paced back and forth in front of the coffin, enjoying her monologue as though the former queen could hear it. "You disabled Rumpelstiltskin though he was technically stronger than you. I, whom you once referred to as a third-rate conjurer, took you down with a tiny prick of your thumb."

Maleficent stared down at the still form, her blue gaze steady. "People like you have taken from me all my life. Rare is a noble who will actually give truly and generously. Royals, nobility...the lot of you can rot. You were the worst since your beginnings were as humble as mine. Putrid woman."

Her cloak swirled around her as she turned away sharply. "Once I've taken what I want, I'll turn this place back over to the people it belongs to. The peasants. The rabble, as you would like to say," she glanced over her shoulder, eyes dancing. "They're far more worthy than you or any royal."

Regina doubted the peasants would be able to keep anything long. The nobles in the area were vicious after years under Queen Cora. It would be more likely that this usurped throne would start a long and bloody battle for the crown, which sadly, the peasants would pay most dearly for.

The witch watched for a few moments longer as Maleficent lazily rifled through her mother's belongings. She turned away from the images as Emma returned to the bedroom of the main house and threw herself on the bed.

"It's safe to say I have no clue who the captive is, and she's not very forthcoming either." Emma glanced over to the mirror. "If you're taking a break from the castle, perhaps you can look in on her and see if she's familiar to you."

"Maybe later," Regina murmured.

Emma sat up on the bed, eyeing her friend carefully. Regina was in a simple bronze gown with an embroidered bodice and a modest neckline. She took note because Regina rarely chose a dress of any sort.

"How are you feeling?" She'd wanted to ask if the brunette was alright, but the question seemed pointless after recent events.

Regina looked at a loss. "I don't know. I've confirmed Maleficent intends to keep Mother as a sort of trophy. She's claiming most of her magic artifacts but intends to leave most of everything else to the peasants."

The thief was surprised. "I thought she would declare herself ruler. Isn't she supposed to be an evil sorceress?"

"After watching her, I can definitely say she's not _good_, but I think that life just knocked her down hard. She just decided to knock back in her own way. I can understand that. The anger, the bitterness. Our lands are full of magic and yet it seems few are given, or allowed to keep, anything good." Regina's dark gaze was steady as she turned to face Emma.

"I think that in another life I could have been her, or something much worse. Something more like my mother." Her gaze didn't waver in the least as she spoke.

Emma was quick to jump to her defense. "You could never be like your mother. Regina, you are good and sweet and kind."

Regina sneered at the words. "And bitter, and angry, and vengeful."

The thief sighed. "Being good doesn't mean you never feel those things. It just means you try your best. Some days it will be impossible and you'll slip up. That doesn't make you evil. That makes you _human._"

The young witch sighed as she absorbed the earnest expression on her friend's face. "You are a good, kind girl Emma. Perhaps a little naive, but good."

Emma snorted. "Oh, I'm naive? You blush if I swear! Fairies know what you'd do if you could recognize half of the times I flirt or say something suggestive."

Regina bit her lip, unsuccessfully trying to fight a blush. She cleared her throat loudly. "That's not naivety, that's being a proper lady. I've been alive a lot longer than you, and I assure you that you have much to learn of the world."

The thief snorted again, and a wicked gleam appeared in her verdant eyes. "I assure you that if we are ever both freed, I will show you _exactly_ how worldly I really am."

The witch scoffed in reply, "Insinuate whatever you like, but I _am_ a lady and you will do no such thing." Her focus wavered as an onslaught of memories hit her, and her next words were soft. "I've already met and lost my one True Love. Any courting or whatever crass attempts you're implying would be wasted on me."

Silence descended between them, and Emma ignored the pang of hurt her friend's words gave her.

"Isn't love worth every attempt, even if it's not True Love? If the heart that feels it, feels it truly and deeply, isn't that a form of True Love as well? Does there need to be magic and destiny to go with it?" The thief's voice was passionate as she spoke, strong tones of frustration and bitterness lacing the words.

Regina regarded her shrewdly. "I hear your words, but I feel that you would rather be saying them to someone else.

Emma blew out a breath, the strong emotions slowly fading. "True Love is all encompassing. It leaves very little room left in the heart for others." She paused, carefully weighing her thoughts before voicing them aloud. "My parents love me, I don't doubt that. But," she swallowed hard, "if either of them had been taken by George, the other would have rescued them immediately. There would be no talks of overthrowing kingdoms and starting a careful investigation."

An olive toned hand tugged restlessly at a well tailored gown. Though Regina had shared similar thoughts, it was rather heart rending to hear Emma say them out loud with such a defeated voice.

The thief's shoulders were slumped, and her vibrant aquamarine eyes were focused firmly on her lap. "At least when we lived in Sherwood I had Uncle Robin and Aunt Marian. Later, my godmother Red even joined us. She's always loved me quite fiercely."

Emma's jaw hardened, and she finally looked up. "I am blessed in my family. I do feel that all loves are equal, True or not. True Love only means that there is also magic involved."

Regina didn't have adequate words to describe her feelings. "Alright."

Deciding to lighten the mood, Emma couldn't help but quip. "Besides, I am True Love. Anyone would be lucky to have me. I've got magic in my touch."

Brown eyes blinked at the sudden shift in mood. Regina groaned and rolled her eyes. "And you have such a way with words," came the dry addendum.

Emma waved a hand in the air as she nodded emphatically. "Exactly!" Her eyes were dancing with delight as she grinned cheekily at her friend.

A muscle twitched in Regina's cheek as she tried to resist smiling. She gave Emma a warm look.

"All these fine qualities; what's not to love?"

The thief was confused by the juxtaposition of the sincere look and sarcastic tone.

* * *

Regina wandered off shortly after that to give Emma some privacy while she bathed. She checked in on the captive in the back, but the young woman was just silently eating.

The prisoner actually did look vaguely familiar to her, but she just couldn't quite place the face or name.

The witch decided not to linger, instead opting to go check in on things in George's land. Etanicor made short work of the distance.

She started carefully in the village before the castle, again sifting through a din of jumbled conversation. Unlike last time, nothing of note stood out besides generic grumblings against the King.

Regina sighed and continued on to the castle, sure some good information could be had through servant gossip if nothing else.

She first sought familiar faces and was about to give up when she realized someone in a distinctive red hood was discussing Emma in hushed tones with another hooded figure.

"—well over a month and you're telling me you've found nothing related to Emma?" the feminine voice from the dark hood seemed incredulous.

The red hood shook from side to side. "I arrived too late for normal tracking methods to be of any use. He used well-traveled roads that hundreds of people use in any given week! If you had just brought me with you from the beginning..."

"You know we couldn't do that, George's laws against your kind are beyond harsh." Now the voice sounded earnest, and Regina could easily place Snow White's patronizing voice.

The figure in red let out a low growl, and Regina's eyebrows rose. "It was my risk to take, and you wouldn't even allow me the courtesy of a choice. Now we've lost Emma."

"You're blaming _me_?" Snow White sounded angry.

There was silence for a few moments before a single word broke it. "Yes."

The figures stared at each other for a few moments in silence again. The woman in red continued, "Everyone at camp knew that Emma shares Mulan's warrior spirit, it is nothing to be ashamed of Snow. Why would you guilt her in to coming here to pretend to be a proper princess?"

"Because she is a princess!" The words were hissed sharply. "No matter what you or anyone think, I needed to bring her here. One day she'll need to marry, produce heirs, and ascend the throne. There is no room for her _warrior_ spirit."

The red cloaked woman shook her head slowly, "You've changed. What happened to the young woman who believed in love and happiness?"

"I grew up, Red. You may appear to age much more slowly than I, but perhaps it's time you grew up too." Snow's voice was hard.

Red sounded furious when she spoke. "After so many years how can you know me so little? I have few joys in my life. I am no royal; I've always lived in the real world. For a while you just had me believing that happiness could happen for anyone, even monsters."

She turned sharply and stalked off ignoring both the pale hand that had reached out for her and the softly spoken "Red."

Regina was solemn as she absorbed the hushed words. She didn't know this Snow White, but she did know her mother's influence when she saw it. The witch couldn't feel any triumph knowing that even pure Snow White was susceptible to it – not when Emma was one of its unknowing and innocent victims.

* * *

Emma grew bored after she'd bathed and Regina still hadn't returned. She could always call the witch back, but she didn't want to be selfish. She wandered the estate for a bit.

It was a sizable prison, one she could at least stretch her legs out in. There was even a smattering of trees at the south end of the property she could climb.

Emma hadn't tried touching the shimmering boundary yet. She silently decided to wait until she was completely healed lest she injure herself worse. Regina would never forgive her for being so foolish.

Unfortunately, that also meant no climbing or anything too physical right now, even though she itched to redeem some of the physical prowess she'd spent years developing.

It was with this in mind that she approached the small shed again. If she couldn't satisfy her need to run and climb, at least she could try to satisfy her curiosity. She pulled the flimsy wooden door open easily.

Though it was considerably dimmer, the offset to that was that it was also slightly cooler than outside. She made a mental note of that for days when she might overtax herself in the sun.

Emma approached the cage slowly, and seated herself a comfortable distance away with her back resting solidly against a heavy barrel. Her green eyes glanced around the room casually, noting with some triumph that a good portion of food had been eaten since this morning.

"Glad to see your appetite is intact. Mine has been a bit finicky since we discovered we'll probably be stuck here for a very long time, if not forever." She dropped her gaze to the dirt floor. "What makes me feel the worst is that I won't be able to keep my promise to Regina if I'm stuck here. She's been trapped for so long. I don't know how she hasn't gone mad."

The other girl was eyeing Emma with interest as she spoke, so she continued. "It's hard to believe Cora would do that to her own daughter. I mean, I knew she was evil. I've got the personal experience to back that up." She shook her head sardonically.

"But Regina? I bet she was the perfect daughter. I bet she was the perfect lady I know my mother wishes I was." Emma was lost in thought for a few minutes as she contemplated this. Regina would have made an excellent queen.

The sound of a bell softly tinkling drew her attention, and the thief looked up sharply at the frustrated looking prisoner.

The silent girl seemed to struggle for a few moments, her lips twitching as she gritted her teeth. "Tink," she finally managed to say.

Emma's brow furrowed and she stared at the older girl oddly. "Tink?" The caged young woman nodded, but Emma was still confused. "What's that supposed to mean?"

The older girl opened her mouth again to speak, but again the sound of tinkling bells escaped instead of her voice. She let out a frustrated breath before trying again. "Name."

The thief blinked, surprised. "Your name is Tink." The statement was even. "What the hell kind of name is Tink?"

The silent girl glared sharply and stuck her tongue out.

Emma rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation. Her green eyes settled on the figure in the cage once more. "What's with the bells when you speak?"

Tink visibly struggled. "Curse." Emma waited, seeing the girl battling to get out another word. There were a few sounds of bells before she finally managed to speak. "Cora."

The princess's face cleared. "Ah, that explains a lot. Cora really was entirely too fond of her curses." She shook her head. "Well, karma bit back at her hard."

Tink shot her a questioning glance, and the implied inquiry was clear to Emma.

"Maleficent tricked her into a sleeping curse. Thus, we are all trapped here indefinitely." The thief stared up at the ceiling for a moment, before returning her focus to the silent girl.

Shock, amusement, and despair were flitting across Tink's features, and Emma nodded. "Yeah, I had the same reaction." The room grew quiet. "We'll have to come up with some better way to communicate. It looks incredibly hard for you to speak."

Tink shot her a bright look, a hint of a smile playing at her lips.

"Yeah, well. Don't thank me yet. Maybe Regina can help me come up with something." The thief stood up. "Speaking of, I should go see if she's back yet."

Emma ignored Tink's confused expression and exited the shed. Perhaps another time she'd try to explain the presence of a girl trapped in a mirror only she could see. She winced at the thought. The caged girl might think she was crazy if she tried explaining now.

A loud noise caught her attention, and she jerked her head in surprise. She blinked. "Was there a barn there the entire time?" Emma felt more than a little confused. The somewhat large building was hidden by a few trees, but she had to wonder how she had missed such a big building to begin with. Another loud moo pierced the air, and she wandered over curiously.

The thief pulled the barn door wide open to let more light in, and wasn't terribly surprised to see a sad looking cow. She glanced down at the overfull udders and winced in sympathy. "That looks pretty damn painful." Emma looked around for something to catch the milk with, and spotted a metal pail hooked over the corner of the cow's stall.

She licked her nips nervously and grabbed a wooden stool along with the pail before carefully stepping in to the stall. "Easy does it girl, I'm just here to give you a little relief."

Emma set the stool down and settled on it, before strategically placing the pail down under the engorged udders. She blew out a breath. She'd never done this before. They'd had a few cows and chickens at Sherwood, but Emma had always crinkled her nose at the thought of caring for the animals. Well, now she didn't really have much of a choice.

Tentatively she placed her hands in what she remembered as the right position, tugging a little awkwardly. The cow let out a displeased sound, and Emma ducked her head. "Sorry." She thought carefully to how she'd seen Marian do it, and tried again.

The tension in her shoulders eased as she got into a rhythm, and the cow seemed content to chew a cud. Emma couldn't help but wonder who had taken care of the animal before her arrival. It was a mystery she was sure she'd never know the answer to. She shifted her hands to the still full udders, and finished expertly.

The pail had a great quantity of milk in it, and Emma had no clue what she would do with so much. It had never been her favorite beverage. She eyed the thickness at the top and grieved at the fact that she'd never had the patience to learn how to make butter. That, she wouldn't mind having.

Emma exited the stall carrying both stool and bucket. She set them down carefully to examine her surroundings further. She should probably feed the animal. As she wandered, she noted the wide open back of the barn, and stepped out. There was a fairly large area fenced in. A smattering of chickens wandered around. Emma groaned. "Cows and chickens? My nightmare."

The thief wandered back inside and found a small room to one side of the barn. She found some feed, and wasted no time in sprinkling some out for the chickens. Emma sighed as she looked at the bales of hay. She had no clue how much to give the cow. She tugged on a pair of gloves she'd found near a pitchfork and got to work piling some out in the fenced area.

The princess admired her handiwork before retreating back to the stall. "Alright Cow, out you go." She opened the low door so the beast could wander out. The cow remained motionless, staring at her with big dark eyes. "Ugh, I don't want to be here all day." She tugged the gloves off pale hands and returned them to hang off the pitch fork where she'd left it. Green eyes started at the docile animal a few moments longer before she picked up the bucket of milk.

Emma shrugged and exited the barn through the front doors, shutting them firmly behind her. She was sure the cow would wander out when it got hungry enough. She stalked over to the main house moodily as she sniffed herself. The bath of her morning was well and truly ruined; she now smelled of livestock, hay, and sweat.

At least no one else could smell her right now. Scooping the hay had wiped her out a little, and she was confronted with the fact that she had definitely lost her stamina with her time spent in captivity.

She paused and hefted the pail of milk in her hand. Emma had no intention of having any, and she didn't want it to spoil in the house. Her shoulders slumped as she made yet another detour. She stomped toward the stream, choosing the outlet that came out on the other side of the pond.

Carefully she dumped the milk in, watching the whiteness disperse further downstream and away from the pond. She stepped a little further upstream to rinse the pail out thoroughly, and headed back to the main house yet again. The bucket was dropped unceremoniously in front of the door, and Emma sighed as she entered her home for the foreseeable future.

"You should probably wash up after your time at playing farmer." The voice sounded entirely too amused for Emma's liking and she bristled.

She glanced over to the hanging mirror on one of the walls of the kitchen grumpily. "I had to do something for the poor animals. They're captives here too."

Regina hummed, still amused. "For once, I'm glad I can't smell you."

Emma's brows raised, "So you're saying you've wanted to smell me before?"

The brunette squawked in a rather unladylike fashion. "Not you specifically, but sometimes I think it would be nice to be able to smell a freshly baked cake or something equally pleasant."

The thief smirked. "Right, sure."

The witch decided to ignore her words. "Any luck with figuring out who the girl in the shed is?"

Emma perked up. "Actually we managed to speak a little. Her name is Tink, but she has problems communicating because apparently your mother cursed her. Most of the time when she tries to speak, the sound of soft bells ringing comes out instead."

Regina's head quirked at an angle. "That is one of the oddest curses I've ever heard of. I'll ask Zelena about it when I see her next. Perhaps until then you should give her a stick to draw in the dirt with or something. I could probably conjure a quill, some ink, and some paper."

The princess gave her a dead-eyed look. "Of course you come up with a simple solution right away. Why didn't I think of that?"

Earthen eyes danced, and Regina opened her mouth to reply.

Emma scowled and cut her off, holding a hand up. "No, don't answer that." When the brunette opened her mouth again, Emma pointed at her sternly. "Nope. No. Not a word."

The witch smirked and sauntered over to a chair to sit.

The thief was scowling. "How is it you don't say a word but I still receive your insults loud and clear?"

Regina's smirk widened. "It's a gift, dear."

Green eyes rolled. "Well, unless you want to see me naked I suggest you leave me for a bit. I need to wash up." She shot the mirror a sly look. "Unless you _do_ want to see me naked. I can't blame you."

The brunette huffed loudly and summarily disappeared from the kitchen.

Emma whistled to herself as she poured some water from a pitcher into the wash basin. This captivity could be managed as long as she had company.

A little of Emma's faith had been restored today in the familiar chores and presence of two friendly faces. She smiled to herself. One day, they'd all be free.


	8. Chapter 8

When next Regina had a dream, it was quite unexpected. It was a curious thing; she had used no spell. As she had lain in the bed opposite of Emma in her reflected world, she'd simply drifted off while they spoke.

In all her years of being trapped, that had _never_ happened.

Once again she found herself free from the reflected realm. She was riding Rocinante without a care in the world, the sun glistening on his shiny coat. As they rolled over the green hills of her youth, she felt joy like she hadn't allowed herself in years.

The air was fresh and crisp, and she could taste the dew of a new day on her tongue. A laugh bubbled up in her chest and she didn't try to stifle it. It burst forth a moment later, prominent in the natural surroundings even with the sound of Rocinante's hooves thudding solidly against the ground.

A second set of hooves sounded nearby, and Regina frowned. Who would disturb her peace?

A familiar inky black stallion caught up to her a moment later, and her breath caught. Etanicor was matching Rocinante stride for stride, his coat a nice contrast for her current mount. For once, the dark coated stallion seemed completely normal. His odd reflected state was gone, and he was truly perfect.

A renewed sense of vigor filled Regina, and for a short distance she enjoyed both horses racing in a full out gallop. Not wanting to completely tire them out, she slowed Rocinante down to a trot. His dark shadow followed suit seamlessly.

They slowed further as Regina caught sight of a massive apple tree, and she directed her mount in a slow amble over to the impressive sight. She halted Rocinante as they drew close and swiftly dismounted. Her smile was bright as she approached the tree, eyeing the fruit laden branches with glee.

"Here, catch."

Regina's hands moved automatically to catch the ruby fruit, nearly dropping the reigns in her haste. She scowled up at the hooded figure lazily resting on a thick branch high off the ground.

"You could have hurt me or my horses." She scolded angrily.

"Horses? I only see one." The voice sounded amused.

The brunette looked around quickly, not seeing a hint of Etanicor anywhere. Her brown eyes rolled, and she decided to ignore the vagabond inhabiting the tree. Obviously Etanicor hadn't cared for the stranger's company either.

"Are you ignoring me now, Regina?" The voice feigned hurt.

Regina frowned as the tall figure hopped down from the tree. "How do you know my name?" Her free hand was clutching at the apple subconsciously as she readied to bolt if she needed to.

Soft blonde curls just barely poked out from the hood, and pale hands reached up to tug the forest green head covering back.

"You know me." The words were tender.

Regina blinked as Emma's face was revealed. It was Emma, but not the Emma she knew. This Emma was a little taller, leaner, and...older.

She shook her head automatically. "No. You're not the Emma I know."

The more mature Emma stepped forward slowly, hands out. She stopped close to Regina, and the witch's breath caught.

Emma brought up a hand to tuck a dark strand of hair behind a tan ear, and her aquamarine eyes were intently focused on the youthful face before her. A small smile graced her pale pink lips. "You will."

She reached down for the tan hand holding the apple and brought it up to her lips, taking a delicate bite of the fruit. The juices trickled down to their hands entwined on the perfectly ripened apple.

Regina was entranced. The last thing she saw before waking was the whiteness of Emma's smile and a knowing look from intent verdant eyes.

* * *

The covers shifted slowly as Emma eased awake, the remnants of her dream leaving more than a few pleasant emotions in its wake.

She smiled to herself, keen on the memory of the dreamworld she'd created. In Sherwood, she'd spent many days in the embrace of old, comfortable trees.

Emma had often hated being disturbed from the peaceful pursuit, but seeing a radiant Regina free of all the worry that weighed her very being down these days had been more than worth the interruption.

It hadn't hurt that the thief had been a hell of a lot more suave than she ever could be in person. She liked to tease Regina, but really she was hardly experienced at anything when it came to romantic pursuits. Emma had just been emulating many of the Merry Men she'd seen trying to woo various ladies.

Emma supposed that the problem with that was that Regina was a genuine Lady with the infallible etiquette to match.

The thief sighed. It didn't really matter in the scheme of things. Even if they were freed some day, Regina would never think of her that way. The witch had been clear about losing her True Love. Emma knew from personal experience nothing would ever be be able to compare to such a feeling.

She mourned at the thought and couldn't help but think of her mentor, who was also of the warrior's spirit.

The older warrior had stolen her father's armor at the ripe age of fourteen to take his place in a fearsome war. She'd fought for years and had fallen in love with her battle sister, who happened to also be a princess. Mulan became a legend in her own right over the years of the bloody campaign, but still lacked a strong name or political prowess to elevate herself off of the battlefield.

Unfortunately at the end of the war the princess had married the young general who had led them to victory for political reasons. The union had made for a good story for the people still trying to recover from the costly war, and had empowered the country's image. The general was like a brother to Mulan, and to save face and keep her country strong, she had left.

The ache the older woman carried around with her was palpable, but Mulan would always say she regretted nothing.

Emma hoped she could be as strong if the time came. She shook off her dreary thoughts, trying to recapture the good feelings the dream had given her. A sigh escaped her without permission. She should really get up and tend to the animals. After that, she would take breakfast out to Tink so they could dine together.

The thief hummed to herself once her decision was made and she pulled out a fresh set of clothes from the bureau. A glance to the full length mirror had Emma staring in disbelief. Regina was lazing about in bed! She almost never got to see the older girl relax so much.

The recumbent brunette was smiling as she shifted in the bed. Emma watched as she stretched lazily.

"Good dream?" Regina looked far too satisfied and happy for her not to ask. She was a little jealous of anything that could make her companion smile so much.

Regina sighed and shared a secretive smile. "Just let me linger in its memory a moment longer."

Emma sulkily continued with her morning preparations, pulling off her shirt to wash up just a little. She'd save the fresh clothes for after a more thorough bath later. It would do no good before she'd taken care of the animals.

The witch watched her friend with interest, wondering at the difference between this Emma and the one from her dream. In these moments after waking, she allowed herself a few moments of hope she normally didn't permit herself.

The moment the thief had held her hand over the apple and bitten into the vibrant red skin was memorable. It was a very old custom from the Enchanted Forest, and one of promise. Regina knew that it was all a very distant and impossible dream. The tenderness and wonder she'd felt at the gesture were real, even if Emma never had truly initiated such a courtship.

After Daniel and her imprisonment, finding someone else was the furthest thing from her mind. Emma was her dearest friend, and she challenged Regina in the best of ways. She had begun to feel things that were impossible. Her growing solicitude for Emma was getting out of control and making her feel increasingly conflicted.

Ultimately, Emma was freer than Regina would ever be. She could never keep the younger girl chained to a cold mirror with unfounded hopes. It was unfair, but Regina had been trapped for too long now to ever truly expect to be freed.

In two nights she'd had two dreams, and a part of her wondered if Emma had shared this one. It would be a subject Regina would never bring up. If they continued, they would be her secret joy and indulgence. After all this time, she didn't want to deny herself this last piece of something meaningful. Speaking to Emma might break the fragility of the illusions the dreams provided.

"You're off to take care of the animals?" Regina's voice still held a hint of coarseness from sleep.

Emma glanced to her, finding the sleepy expression as enchanting as her voice. "Yes. Are you going to stay in bed all day?"

"Perhaps," came the haughty reply, a devilish gleam in brown eyes. The brunette stretched languidly, her comfortable sleeping gown rubbing against her skin in pleasant ways.

"Do you think you could be convinced to get out of bed to conjure our new friend the writing materials you spoke of?" The thief was standing right in front of the mirror, both hands on her hips as she spoke, an amused smile tugging at her lips.

Regina groaned from the bed but dutifully stood up, her simple sleepwear and mussed hair painting an adorable picture Emma couldn't help but grin at.

The witch ignored the goofy look on her friend's face and sat in front of the mirror. Her hands brushed against the mirror, and a leather journal appeared along with a quill and inkwell. She yawned and stretched for a moment.

The thief watched the movements avidly, her viridian eyes enjoying the complete contentment on display. It also didn't hurt that her friend was an incredibly well-formed individual.

Regina leaned back on her hands to look up at the young woman standing in front of her. She clucked her tongue when she noticed where Emma's eyes were settled. "Scoundrel," she murmured fondly. "Get along with your chores and do stop gaping at me."

Emma smiled, unrepentant. She executed a smooth bow, one hand flourishing before her. "As my Lady wishes."

* * *

Taking care of the animals was a little easier that day since she knew more of what to expect. After she finished she popped down to the pond for a swim and a proper wash. The water was a little brisk, but she'd had far colder growing up.

She sunned herself for a while after to dry off before dressing in her fresh set of clothes. Her return to the main house was slow and satisfied, and she gathered the day's collection of food cheerily. She neatly stowed the extra items in an additional sack as she jauntily made her way to the shed.

"Good morning Tink. Another lovely day in captivity we're having here." Her grin was bright.

Tink's expression was blank, and she quirked a brow in question of the apparent good mood.

"Just a few minutes, let me get everything set up here." Emma was already in motion as she pulled away the previous day's dishes and replaced them with fresh ones. The food was arranged neatly. The thief set up her own plate before settling the journal and writing implements up with a flourish on the inside of the cage floor.

The silent girl's eyes immediately lit up, and she scooted forward eagerly to open the book to write in. Her head bowed for a few moments as she scratched away at the open page.

She turned the journal so Emma could see.

_This was a wonderful idea, thank you so much!_

Emma smiled in response. "It was Regina's idea. I know you're excited, but let's eat first. Then we'll talk."

The older blonde nodded eagerly and tucked in to her food enthusiastically. They ate in silence, but it didn't take long for either to finish. They were excited to be able to communicate fully and share more information.

The thief decided to start things off as she brushed crumbs from her face. "So, tell me how you came to be here."

Tink nodded, grimacing. Her writing was frenzied as she scribbled on the page for a few minutes.

_Originally I'm from the Enchanted Forest, but I left a long time ago. I had been living in another realm full of magic, when one of my long time friends saw fit to betray me._

_At least, I thought we were friends. Hook and I have saved each others lives a few times over the years, so when she invited me aboard her ship I thought nothing of it. She drugged me so she could sell me to the highest bidder._

Emma's brow furrowed in consternation. "Why? Slavery is outlawed in most of the realms."

Tink's head shook, and she hesitated briefly before she wrote some more.

_I used to be a fairy. I lost my wings for helping a commoner escape imprisonment and sure death from the Evil Queen._

_Blue had to approve all wish granting, and sadly if the person asking for a wish didn't have a drop of noble blood in them, they were ignored. I couldn't let her die. She was married and had a small child, and on top of it all she fought to improve the lives of her people._

Emma's eyes widened in surprise. "I think you're the fairy that saved my Aunt Marian!" She held a breath as she considered the information. "I'm sorry you lost your wings for that, but you did my family a great service. She is still alive and well, and my cousin is a man now. She has been a happy influence on us all for years."

Tink was grinning, and for a moment she seemed to glow.

The thief smiled back, before directing the conversation again. "So, because you used to be a fairy, some people were willing to pay a great deal of money for you?"

The older blonde nodded, quickly penning more of her story.

_All the fairies have completely disappeared. I fear they're all dead. Our system might have been flawed, but I grieve for all the people who have not had their wishes granted these many years._

_I'm not sure why they would want me. I have no real magic left. There must be some reason the Evil Queen was willing to pay so much for me. It's impossible to know, now._

Emma's smile was grim. "Well, we'll have plenty of time to try and figure everything out."

Tink nibbled at her lip for a moment, before writing something down.

_Who's Regina?_

The thief blew out a breath, not sure how to tackle the subject without appearing to be crazy. She decided starting from the beginning might be helpful. "Well, and don't hold this against her, she's actually Cora's daughter..."

* * *

As Emma had said, time was the one thing they had plenty of. The days flew by in the beginning. As time continued passing, the days blurred in to weeks and finally months of monotony.

Nearly three months after Emma had been moved, finally something notable happened.

"Emma!" Regina called excitedly from the kitchen mirror.

The thief paused in her current task of trying to make butter to look over at her friend. "What?" Emma was peeved. This wasn't her first attempt, but it was far from going well. Regina had offered to conjure the butter many times, but the thief was determined to figure it out without assistance.

"Your parents have succeeded in deposing King George! They executed the coup successfully just this morning. They'll be interrogating him soon." Regina was excited. This was the closest anyone in their realm had come to discovering anything about the still missing Emma.

Emma quickly abandoned what she'd been doing, and eagerly made her way to the bedroom with its much larger mirror. She settled some cushions not too far from the looking glass and took a seat in her usual spot.

Regina didn't often have something to show her, but she'd humored the princess numerous times when the younger woman had wanted to see something or someone specific.

The errant princess perched expectantly as Regina began to share the scene.

The now former king was kneeling in a private set of well appointed rooms, a smug grin on his face despite his position. George was showing his advanced years, having lost much weight in the last few months.

Prince James strode up to the kneeling man furiously. "This is not the time for games old man. Tell us what you did to Emma!" Charming was still dressed for battle, his chainmail and gauntlets tarnished a little with dirt and blood. One hand clenched at his sword hilt in a familiar gesture.

George remained silent, his pleasure as obvious as Charming's displeasure.

Red stepped forward from the back of the room, hands ready to tug the cloak from her shoulders. "Just give me the word and I'll make this go a lot easier Your Highness." Her words were meant for the Prince, but the threatening tone was clearly for the kneeling royal.

The smile faltered on George's face, and he swallowed before he could control his instinctive reaction. His blue eyes avoided Red, his gaze returning to his adoptive son. "Tell me James, how hard did you and your wife really look for her?"

Snow stood from her seated position, her belly clearly showing her pregnancy. She wore a vicious expression and her vibrant viridian eyes were hard as they pinned the deposed king. "We searched far and long, questioned all your servants and spies, but still none would speak for fear of what you'd do to their families."

George laughed loudly, a disgusted sneer settling on his face. "Oh, I doubt that. I asked you Snow, because I wanted you to know your little plot here has gotten her killed."

"No!"

Red and Charming were both on the man in a moment, Red clutching his shoulders as Charming jerked his head back by the remnants of his graying hair. His sword hissed against his sheathe as he removed it to press against a wrinkled neck.

"You're lying!" Prince James nearly screamed, moisture building in his eyes.

The black haired princess was stunned, shock making her features wooden. Her head started to shake back and forth. "No, George." Her chest heaved as breathing became difficult.

The old man looked peaceful. "I sold her to Cora for triple her weight in gold. If the Evil Queen had let her survive, she would have found her way to you months ago when the Queen was defeated." He looked amused for a moment. "The journey took several days by carriage. If you had cared for your daughter nearly as much as you did about wanting to take my kingdom, she would probably still be alive."

Charming sheathed his sword and jerked away from the smug man, turning his watery azure eyes to the form of his still stunned wife.

Snow's lower lip was quivering. "She could still be alive." Her sharp gaze turned to Red. "Take whomever you need and go discover what happened to Emma in the Enchanted Kingdom."

Red grit her jaw and shoved the royal down forcefully before moving toward the door.

She paused before exiting. "I'm taking everyone from Sherwood. We'll find our Swan." Red refused to look at Snow as she left, firm in her belief that her best friend had failed to protect Emma.

"Guards!" Charming bellowed.

Two men in hauberks walked in, bowing before Prince James. "Your Highness?" The older of the two asked respectfully.

"Take this worm to the dungeons. He will not receive any special treatment for his previous station." The Prince's voice was grim.

The grizzled guard nodded, and both guards gripped the former monarch tightly. George grinned the entire way out.

As soon as the room had cleared Snow made straight for her husband's arms. He embraced her tightly, worry marring his features.

"Charming, what if George is right? What if I got our daughter killed because I was so sure overthrowing him was the best option?" Snow's voice was heavy with sorrow and impending tears.

"You can't think like that, Snow. We were trying everything we could at once. I'm sure our baby girl is out there somewhere." A small smile played on his face. "Knowing her attitude, she might have been kept imprisoned once the council took over. You know she has a habit of acting before thinking things through. It would be like her to anger the man sent to free innocent prisoners."

The dark haired woman released a half-sob, half-laugh. "That would be like our Emma."

Charming let the love in his eyes shine through, and he kissed her softly on the forehead. "Have faith my love."

Emma sat in stunned silence as the images faded, her mind racing. She glanced over to Regina, who also seemed to be deep in thought.

Silence reigned for nearly half an hour as they both ran through different scenarios in their heads.

The thief was first to break the silence, and she looked grim as she spoke. "You know what's going to happen once they finish investigating the Enchanted Kingdom, right?"

Regina was solemn as she nodded, "Yes. You'll be presumed dead or missing without a hope of finding you."

Blonde hair fluttered wildly as Emma flopped back onto the cushions of her small nest. Their situation was looking incredibly bleak.

"I refuse to accept this as your fate." The brunette sounded determined.

Emma jerked her head up in response and blinked owlishly at her friend

"Yeah, okay. There's no way we're going to be rescued. We're screwed."

A vein throbbed in Regina's forehead. "Don't be such a defeatist. While it is unlikely that you'll be rescued, the situation isn't entirely hopeless."

"So, are you going to get to the part where you say something that actually makes me feel better?" The thief waved her hands in the air wildly as she spoke.

A displeased huff sounded in the air at Emma's attitude. "Honestly, you're quite unpleasant when you're maudlin." Regina took a soothing breath. "It's time we stopped sitting around waiting for you to be rescued."

Emma snorted obnoxiously. "Yeah, that wasn't by choice."

Regina clenched her hands against the frame of the mirror and restrained herself from screaming. She waited a few beats before she spoke. "You have magic Emma, and I'm going to teach you how to use it."

The witch's proclamation was met with raucous laughter. Emma refused to look at the mirror as she completely lost control. In her mind, there was no way her friend could be serious.

Regina waited patiently, severely displeased at her companion's rudeness and lack of composure.

Emma's laughter gradually died down, and she sighed dreamily as she finally settled down.

"Are you finished now?" The brunette's voice was smooth and deceptively calm.

The thief peeked at her from her position on the ground, green eyes still dancing merrily. "Yeah, I think I'm good."

"Excellent." Regina decided it was time to manipulate her friend for her own good. "Emma, when you promised me you would try to find a way to free me, did you mean it?"

Emma immediately sat upright, an offended look on her face. "You know I did!"

"Do you consider me a fool?" Regina kept her face unreadable, her expressive brown eyes unusually shuttered.

"What? No. You're brilliant." Emma was earnest, her eyes searching the familiar features of her friend.

Regina nodded, acknowledging the blonde's words. Her earthen gaze was suddenly directed at the thief, her eyes hard and penetrating. "Then you **will** listen to me. The only way you'll ever be able to look for a way to free me, let alone find one, is if you are _not_ stuck here. Therefore you **will** learn how to use magic. Am I clear?"

Emma was flabbergasted, her mouth opening and closing wordlessly. Her throat visibly moved as she swallowed hard. "Completely clear."

The brunette nodded once, a satisfied smile on her face. "Perfect. Your lessons start tomorrow after you've done your chores and have had breakfast. No procrastinating, you can't hide from me. Remember that."

"Yes ma'am," the younger woman managed to squeak out.

A dark brow arched in response, but Regina decided not to comment. "I'm off to visit with my sister. Is there anything else you wish to discuss before I depart?"

The thief shook her head silently, still off balance from being verbally outmaneuvered.

"Very well." Regina smoothly slid on some riding gloves, flexing her fingers against the supple leather. She stood gracefully, not deigning to spare Emma another word or glance as she strode out in her dark leathers.

Emma brought a hand to rub at her face. She pulled the appendage away after a few moments, examining it carefully. The skin was darker than it had been in a long while, but still fairly pale. There really didn't seem to be anything extraordinary about it. She knew that she had done magic before, but that had only been to act as a power source for Regina.

She sighed quietly. There really wasn't much of a choice, not if she wanted to keep her promise to her wonderful friend. She had to smile; Regina really knew how to push her buttons.

* * *

The young witch was pacing back and forth, her leather pants whispering softly at the movement. "We need you to find a way through the realm barriers. There is no other way."

"Regina," Zelena's voice held infinite patience. "We've been trying everything we know of. Since the barriers were strengthened years ago even cyclones have been unsuccessful."

The brunette bit her lip. "There is one that is able to traverse the barriers freely, but I haven't wanted to consider her."

Zelena looked interested at this tidbit of information, her head angled and her eyes curious.

"There is a pirate named Captain Hook. She's ruthless and not to be trusted, but she sails on an enchanted ship that can go through any of the realm barriers. Mother used her for all her cross-realm needs." Regina's features were stamped with disdain, as if the words left a bad taste in her mouth.

"To my knowledge such a person hasn't really traveled to Oz, but we are inland and a fair distance from the sea. Perhaps they would know more in Everport. It's the largest port city to the Nonestic Ocean in all of Nonestica." The red-headed woman looked thoughtful. "We don't get many visitors from other lands, so I'm sure a pirate from another realm would be memorable."

Regina wasn't really familiar with Zelena's land. In all the times she'd traveled there she'd only focused on Oz. The land was a bit overwhelming with all its different kingdoms and peoples, and she couldn't read or learn about them in books in her reflected world. All written things from the real realms were jumbled and incomprehensible.

"I appreciate you taking the time to find out what you can." She eyed her sister with love. In all the years since they'd met, Zelena had never failed to humor her. They'd both come up with all sorts of things over the years to try and get Regina freed, and the good Witch of the West had never hesitated to try whatever she could.

Zelena gave her a bright smile. "You are my only blood sister in all the realms, and I would do anything for you." The witch's blue eyes were full of innocent joy, and as always Regina was warmed by the sight. "You should also consider other options Regina."

Dark brows furrowed, and the young witch tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

"One of the things we've long discovered was that places of great magic in the real realms leave strong traces even in your reflected world. I think you would do well to spend your time trying to discover many of these places and see if you can use them to free yourself through their reflected counterparts." The redhead's smile was steady as she spoke. Zelena would have suggested this before, but after the first few years Regina had grown increasingly depressed and wouldn't have put forth the great effort required for such a feat. Since Regina had started caring for young Emma, the zest she'd had for life was slowly returning.

They were quiet as Regina considered the words, once again pacing. She tugged at the long locks of her hair. There were so many magical places of note in all the realms, the thought of starting such a venture was overwhelming. She took a deep breath. If she'd pushed Emma to do something out of her comfort zone, the least she could do was the same for herself.

It wasn't just up to Emma to get them freed, Regina would have to try in her own ways as well. This effort could take years of her time, but time was something the dark haired witch had a nearly limitless amount of.

She licked her lips, and looked up at her sister. "You could start me off by telling me of sources of good, strong magic in Nonestica." Regina conjured a leather bound journal and magical quill so she could keep track of all the magical information her sister would surely provide.

Zelena's smile brightened further, and she adjusted her seated position as she began to elaborate on all the places she could think of.


	9. Chapter 9

A soft hand trailed over the spines of many leather backed journals, more than a dozen of the books arranged neatly on a crowded desk.

Regina sighed as she took in the many failed attempts at trying to find some place to learn more details of the curse that held to her captivity, at the very least. It had been a year since her first of many conversations with her dear sister Zelena.

The witch had scoured many lands and realms, even those whose magic was dubious at best. She didn't regret the time spent searching, but she grew wary the longer it took and not a hint of any of the magical locations had brought her closer to freedom.

Some had been empowering, some had been beautiful, some had been scary in the power held even in the poor reflection of reality. Regina had felt stronger after visiting some of the places and trying various spells, and there were some regions she hoped she could revisit in the future.

Zelena was more than diligent in providing her with new places to travel to, and more importantly how to find them. There were some locations she had still been unable to find, and the next place on her list had seemed impossible before the Good Witch of the West had discovered further anecdotal evidence on travel to the mysterious island.

Still, Regina was cautious. In her personal experience, many lands were vastly different from the stories told about them. Sometimes the tales were hardly more than traps meant to draw the hopeless and adrift. The horror she had witnessed in some of the magical realms was never spoken of to either Emma or Zelena beyond the fact that they had been horrible. Only her journals knew the truth of even the darkest of places.

"Regina?" Emma's familiar voice broke her train of worried thoughts, and she stepped over to the nearest mirror so she could be clearly seen.

"Over here," she spoke a little more loudly than normal so she could be located more easily.

The blonde thief shook her head and turned from her spot in the doorway to face the looking glass. "You're always in here these days when you're not scolding me about magic."

The witch scoffed, "Scolding? It's called teaching. It's hardly my fault that you're a very thick-headed pupil."

Emma held up her hands in a sign of peace. "Don't get defensive. You've taught me so much already, I just wished you realized how strong you've made me. It's really not necessary to nitpick over all the tiny things I haven't quite perfected yet."

"I really wish you could get more practice in potion making and identification. It's a really valuable practice. You just don't have access to the better ingredients." Regina sighed softly. Her own experience with potion making was uncertain due to the differences in her own realm and reality. She couldn't be sure that the ones she'd mastered would be appropriate in the Enchanted Forest, and some she really couldn't test since she could consume nothing in her current form.

"Don't worry about that. Once you're free there's nothing the two of us won't be able to handle." The blonde's confidence had grown in leaps and bounds over the past year as she'd mastered the basics of magic, a vast majority of intermediate, and was excelling in a few areas of advanced practice. She'd gloated to Regina over the fact that she was exceptionally good at creating charms and enchantments. The bad puns had lasted nearly a day before Regina threatened to send her into an enchanted sleep to keep her quiet.

Regina brushed her hair behind an ear as she considered a few things in silence. Her eyes found their way to Emma. "Have you been studying the enchantments of the estate?"

Emma nodded, "Yes. It's very complex, but with the knowledge you've given me it's coming unraveled." She looked a little sad. "Unfortunately, from what I've understood so far I won't be able to break the confinement enchantment without an Object of Power. Last I checked, Cora didn't really leave anything like that lying around here."

The witch hummed thoughtfully. "Don't worry, we'll come up with something." Her head tilted a little as if she was listening to something. "Leinad has returned from his journey. It seems Tír na nÓg does exist, and he's returned unscathed. That means it's time for Etanicor and I to make the journey and see what we can find."

The thief stepped up to the looking glass, pressing her hand there in their familiar gesture. "Be careful. I'm not quite an expert in magic, but I'm sure that these places can still harm you if you're not cautious."

Regina smiled a little, her earthen eyes twinkling. "Of the two of us, who's more likely to put herself in harm's way without thinking?" A dark brow rose as she spoke.

Emma coughed and looked away. "Point taken." She looked back at Regina furtively. "Still, be careful."

A darker-complexioned hand rose up to rest against the opposite side of the looking glass. "Don't worry, Emma. I'll be back soon. Leinad will keep watch here, and you know you can call to me if you really need me."

Green eyes watched her carefully, and Regina felt a pulse of white magic surge through her veins and trickle invigoratingly through her system.

"For the journey," was all Emma said before dropping her hand.

Regina nodded and was relocated to the castle grounds a moment later. She summoned Etanicor and tried to ignore the sense of anticipation that had lingered in her abdomen when they'd found a possible way to Tír na nÓg.

She took a breath, and another when the first didn't calm her enough. It was time to see what the island held.

* * *

Emma paced back and forth in front of the mirror as she waited. Regina had been gone for days without returning. She was doing her best not to panic; Regina had been gone for a couple of days here and there, but the fifth day was about to begin and the thief was anxious.

She could have called Regina back, but since Leinad would faithfully come by to tap at the mirror at the same time every day she had to assume that the witch was fine. What if Regina was chasing an important lead and Emma summoned her away during a crucial time? It was hard for the blonde to resist.

Her sleep had been quite poor since the second night her friend was away. She didn't like waiting and worrying, but she didn't really have a choice. Emma's work with the enchantments that imprisoned her and Tink was at a standstill without the required materials, and taking care of the animals hardly took any effort at all once she'd mastered a good portion of her magic. She'd been busying herself with physical activities, keeping the skills she'd picked up in Sherwood sharp.

As she did another circuit of pacing around her room, she heard movement from the large mirror. She stiffened, body alert as her eyes greedily drank in the alternate world for movement. A moment later Regina appeared, quill in hand with one of her leather journals opened.

The witch conjured a chair with barely a thought, and sat in it as she carefully transcribed what she had learned. Emma only gave her a minute of peace before she could stand it no longer.

"What the hell took you so long?" The blonde bit her lip at how furious the question sounded.

Brown eyes blinked up at her in a daze, "Pardon? I was only on the island for about an hour."

Emma's head was shaking, "Regina, you were gone for nearly _five_ days. I was going crazy wondering if you were alright!"

"Five days?" Regina looked shocked and inhaled sharply. "I suppose it's a good thing I listened to the man I met and didn't try exploring the island further."

"What man? I didn't think anyone could see you in reflections except your family and...me?" The thief was concerned and more than a little jealous.

The dark head shook twice, and there was an odd smile playing at Regina's lips. Emma didn't like that smile. "No, Emma." Her voice was soft. "He didn't see me in any reflection; he saw me here. He was here with me, but there."

Emma grit her teeth almost painfully, making an audible sound. "How?"

"I don't know. Let me just start from the beginning."

_As soon as Regina stepped foot on the island with Etanicor, she knew this realm was different. The island's beauty was beyond anything she'd ever experienced, and Regina had seen many beautiful lands over the last year._

_The hills were vibrant shades of green all across the palette, their gentle rolling soft and welcoming. Various trees and vegetation dotted the land as far as she could see, and she was sure if she stared long enough she'd discover some pattern to it all._

_Etanicor proceeded forward carefully, his ears flicking around them. He felt something too, though he was more cautious than his rider. Regina noted his attitude and pursed her lips. She couldn't forget herself for a moment while she was here. This wasn't a sight-seeing trip, and a lot weighed on her staying focused._

_There was a path meandering through the island, and the witch nudged Etanicor to follow it. They'd only been on it for a few moments when they happened upon a strange sight._

_A large, hulking man was walking along the path pulling an immense club behind him._

_Regina was surprised, and Etanicor responded in kind, stiffening and tail swishing nervously._

_The large man smiled as he looked up at Regina and set his club to rest against the ground. He spoke in an odd tongue the witch was unfamiliar with._

_Her dark head shook, "I'm sorry I don't understand you."_

_The man looked at her a moment, before he spoke again in a rough, lilting voice. "It is strange for you to be here. I welcome the company of beautiful women, but there is no reason for you to be here."_

_Regina pursed her lips. "I'm looking for something, and...no. I don't understand how you're here. I've never met anyone in this odd realm, _ever_."_

_He tossed his head back in coarse laughter, and the witch oddly noted an inexplicable sort of beauty in his hard features. His eyes glinted at her mischievously. "You have no business here. You cannot sup of my cauldron, nor can I help you sate any other appetites you may have."_

_The witch looked offended, and was about to speak when the man's face took on a serious expression._

"_Do not misinterpret my words. Were you truly here, you would be welcome."_

"_That's not cryptic in the least. I'm obviously right here." Regina gave him a dead-eyed look, her voice flat._

"_No, you are not. Part of you is, and part of you is elsewhere. Only your spirit resides here." He looked up at the sun, before glancing back at her solemnly. "You should not linger too long, some have done so and found the consequences to be dire."_

Emma was scowling as Regina finished her tale, her mind focusing on the fact that the man could see and speak to her friend face to face. She couldn't blame the man for finding the brunette attractive, but she could blame him for his crude flirtations. There was a sour taste in her mouth.

"Emma, do you understand?" There was a note of excitement in the witch's voice.

Verdant green eyes blinked in confusion as her trail of thought was interrupted. "Hm?"

"Emma, my body is somewhere else! Mother separated by body and soul when she cursed me into this realm. Maybe when you're free you can find it and..." Her voice trailed off as she thought.

"Why wait?" The thief eyed her friend with interest. "Perhaps you can find it. Think about it; it's your body. There must be a connection you feel to it."

Regina's brow furrowed as she considered the words, her hands nervously playing with the quill she still held. Her eyes closed as her breathing evened out. "I know where Mother keeps many things," the low words were barely discernible.

Her eyes opened in shock a moment later. "The crypt." The witch's hands trembled. "I'm in a glass coffin near my father's body."

Cora had only made the crypt to support the stories that she had been a grieving wife and mother that King Leopold had grown closer to in their shared anguish. Regina had never been able to bear looking in on the place, ashamed that her father had died because of her. Of course Cora would need to provide bodies for both her and her father to prove their deaths. Regina had never thought of it.

Emma paced forward, a new energy crackling about her. "Regina, I have an idea. Go to your world's version of Lake Nostos and take some water in a flask. Then," she licked her lips, "you need to take the water to your body." The rest was left unspoken.

"Emma, I'm not sure I could see it let alone interact with it." She was nervous at the thought of entering the long avoided crypt.

Pale hands clutched at the frame of the mirror, and her green eyes were dancing vividly. "It's part of you! Like Etanicor and Leinad, only even more so. It won't hurt to try."

Regina licked her lips. "It might hurt a little."

"Come on, Regina! You have to try! This is the sort of thing you've been trying to find out this last year. Don't falter now. We're close, I can feel it. Please." The entreaty in her voice was as compelling as her words.

The witch nodded solemnly. "Alright, Emma. I'll return later. I will go to Nostos and the crypt. We will see the result shortly."

Without another word, Regina vanished. Emma's breath caught. They hadn't said goodbye. What if Regina was freed and they didn't see each other again for a long time, or never again?

It seemed all she could do was wait. She wouldn't call to Regina when the witch had barely garnered the courage to leave in the first place.

* * *

Regina trembled as she approached the large stone crypt. The size was wholly unnecessary considering that only two bodies resided within. She swallowed at the thought and clasped the glass flask she'd conjured more tightly.

She wasn't sure if she was scared because it might work, it might not work, or simply because she'd long feared the sight of her father's coffin. It was a painful reminder of the day his heart had been forcibly removed from his chest, and she'd avoided such thoughts as much as possible. Daniel had been more than enough to live with.

Her shoulders straightened as she took a steadying breath and approached the tomb. "Here goes nothing."

The door was pulled back and she stepped in quickly. The space was pitch dark, and she conjured several balls of light before sending them to linger up in the air at regular intervals.

The space brightened considerably, and Regina stilled when she saw the distinctive shapes of two coffins. One was ornate stone, the other a delicately enchanted glass. Both had beautiful etchings, and Regina was certain the glass marvel couldn't have been created without magic. She ignored the form in the glass for the time being.

As she took in the sight of the careful detail on her own casket, she wondered if there had been any love in her mother's heart when she'd created such an object or if it was simply for show. She blinked at the moisture in her eyes.

Finally, she let her eyes rest against the still form in the glass coffin. She was clad in her wedding dress, jewels and all still perfectly in place. A hand pressed up against her mouth, and she wasn't sure if she would be ill or go mad at the sight.

She sobbed silently a moment, the nails of her hand biting in to her face. This truth had been here the entire time, if only she had been more willing to face this specter of what had happened before. Her eyes mournfully turned to the stone sarcophagus.

"I'm sorry Daddy," came the pained whisper.

Regina stepped back resolutely, waving one hand to gently remove and lower the lid to the ground. She uncorked the flask and leaned forward carefully, one hand resting on the edge of her resting place.

Her hand paused before she tilted the flask. She had no idea what would happen, though she hoped this would merge her soul back to her body. "Here we go."

The flask tilted, the crystal water trickling messily over the still form's lips.

She waited a moment. Nothing seemed to be happening, and she wondered if none of that water had made it past her lips.

A sharp pain started in her throat, stinging and burning. It spread outward through the rest of her, an untold agony. She jerked back, dropping the glass container with a loud crash.

Tears trickled down her face as her body writhed uncontrollably. The pain lingered for a few moments longer until she finally blacked out.

* * *

Emma paced back and forth furiously again. At this point, she was sure the floor would have permanent marks from all the pacing she'd done.

"Emma?" The voice was full of tears and unfathomable emotion.

The thief stalked toward the mirror, taking in the tear tracks on Regina's face. Her shoulders slumped. "It didn't work."

Regina's head shook. "No, it worked. Now my body is trapped here with my soul."

The blonde's breath caught. Her lips pursed. "At least you're whole. Perhaps that's why nothing has worked so far. We're better off than we were before, I'm sure of it."

A low sound caught her attention, and she looked at the witch with a smile. "Regina, that was your stomach. I think you're hungry."

The brunette glanced down in surprise, marvel alight in her eyes. "That is something."

She flicked a hand and a mountain of food appeared on the desk. Her brown eyes were wide.

"Jeez Regina, you're that hungry?" Emma couldn't help but tease the older girl.

"I..." She was still staring at the pile of food. "I only meant to conjure a plate of food."

They both stared at the massive pile. Emma coughed into a fist. "I think that maybe you're going to need to get take control of that."

Regina looked at her in a daze. "I think that merging my body and spirit has increased my power exponentially."

"That's good, right?" Viridian eyes were studying the dazed form intently.

The witch nodded absently. "Emma," her eyes focused again sharply. "With this kind of power in conjunction with yours, we might be able to conjure an Object of Power. We just have to figure out the right kind."

"A sword," was Emma's immediate response.

"Are you certain?" The doubt was heavy in Regina's voice, and her face looked a little befuddled.

"I'm certain."

* * *

_Several months later_

She flitted around quietly and cautiously, alert to every sound. Her route was circuitous, but it was necessary to ensure that the land and trees surrounding the body of water were entirely clear. She and her companion were highly valued and couldn't afford to be captured now that they were finally on the precipice of completing their most important goal to date.

The long and careful reconnaissance proved that the area held no threat to them currently, and she made a beeline back to her waiting friend.

Tink landed low, bringing herself to full size in a flash and retracting her wings. "Coast is clear Ems. We should try this now before the King's troops make their way back."

The hooded blonde nodded gratefully at her ally, silently approaching Lake Nostos with a low burning excitement in her torso.

Unfortunately, things in the outside world had grown rather dire in their captivity. Emma's first goal when she was released was to free Regina, but the witch had urged her to at least check in on friends and family first. The thief had complied grudgingly.

With Regina's guidance she had sought out her old compatriots from Sherwood Forest, now relocated to the Enchanted Kingdom due to the overthrow of Snow and James in the Charmed Kingdom.

Her parents could wait in the castle suite King Midas had appointed them. As his _guests_ as they were in no real immediate danger. Regina had scoffed at the lavish confinement and rich foods the royal family were provided. Having your freedom taken was horrible, but in a way the small family was safest with the ruling monarch for the time being, especially with a small child. He had been more than kind to them in their months of confinement.

Despite Mulan's ardent objections, Emma had continued on her quest to free Regina. She argued that without Regina she would have perished within her first month of captivity. When the argument had fallen on deaf ears she'd tried explaining how valuable the witch would be as an ally. Mulan was still against the move.

The night Emma confirmed that her old mentor wouldn't budge in her position, Emma and Tink had snuck away to fulfill their long-standing goal. No matter what anyone said, there had been one person there for her since the beginning of her captivity. She wouldn't let Regina down, and she wouldn't let her linger a day longer in her reflected prison than she had to.

It was with these thoughts in mind that Emma finally approached the glistening body of water. She gestured for Tink to stand a little behind her, and the thief drew her sword to draw a large circle in the soft ground where land met liquid.

The symbols of power she needed were drawn next, and she gestured her friend forward as she finished.

The fairy carefully removed a small glass vial from the necklace around her neck and took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing," she murmured as she opened the vial and carefully crouched to pour its contents into the center of the large circle. The entire drawing glowed for a few moments, and Emma grinned.

Tink stepped back, a cautious smile on her face.

A determined look grew on Emma's face, and she held her sword up in front of her face and closed her eyes. The blue gems in the hilt glowed as she powered the spell she'd been working on for months. Her eyes shot open as she felt the full effect take place, her eyes glowing with the same intensity and color of the gems on her sword. She thrust the sword powerfully into the pile of dust, and a rectangle of light pushed outward over the lake.

Emma held a hand out over the light and spoke a single word, her mind intent on the face she longed to see. "Regina."

The witch appeared in the light source, clad in dark leather pants, a soft gray linen shirt covered by a matching dark leather vest, and tall leather boots. Emma sheathed her sword and reached forward to let her fingers trail just against the surface of the water, her own leather jerkin creaking a little at the movement.

Regina took a deep breath and pressed her own hand to the lake from her side. She gasped in surprise when she felt the warmth of flesh brush against her own fingertips. Her blonde friend was grinning wider, and her green eyes sparkled as she thrust her hand forward to grip the witch's.

The thief pulled backward mightily, and Regina's form erupted from the water in a splash of vibrant blue light, completely dry. She landed within the drawn circle, gasping for breath with brown eyes wide. "Emma, we did it!" The excitement in her countenance was intoxicating, and Emma swept forward to pull her shorter friend into an intense hug.

The brunette sank into the embrace, clutching desperately at the young woman she'd come to adore in the last two years. Another set of arms joined them, breaking the spell a little.

Tink mushed her face between the two in amusement, "I'm extremely glad we're all together now, but that flash of light is going to draw Midas's men to us like a tax collector to a sack of gold."

Emma grimaced at the shorter blonde, but nodded in agreement. She brushed her lips against the olive skinned forehead in front of her, and gave the witch a sly wink as she pulled away.

Regina was blushing a little, but her gaze was drawn to the immediate landscape. She closed her eyes, her brows furrowing in concentration. "Twelve soldiers on horseback coming from the southwest, roughly ten minutes away. We need to move." She waved a hand over the ground as she stepped away, returning the ground underfoot to it's original unmarred state.

Both blondes nodded grimly and led the slightly disoriented brunette to their waiting horses.

A dark brow rose when she saw only two horses, and she sent Emma a questioning glance. Emma ignored the look, settling her sword and scabbard in position on the saddlebags before turning to face her friend.

The thief brought a fist up in front of her face to hide her smile and she cleared her throat. "Two horses were easier to handle on the run. You can ride with me."

They stared at each other a moment, and Regina fought not to let the corners of her lips turn up. "Very well," she spoke evenly, keeping any expression from her face and voice as she smoothly mounted the horse Emma was holding the reins to.

Tink rolled her eyes at the both of them, not bothering to hide her smirk when she saw Emma pump a fist behind the oblivious Regina before she also mounted.

Emma slid in tightly behind the brunette, who easily settled back against her without hesitation. Her breath caught as she gloried in the long waited moment. Pale hands moved to take the reins, but Regina pulled them away without reluctance. "That's quite alright dear, I know where I'm going."

The thief laughed quietly, and Regina rolled her eyes but didn't turn. Strong hands gripped at her waist, and she ignored the fluttering in her abdomen as she pressed the mount into movement. The horse obediently followed her direction and as always the witch was in awe of the powerful muscles rippling with strength underneath her.

"We made contact with them at camp three days ago, you're sure you know where they moved?" Emma wanted to be sure; with soldiers hot on their trail they might need the friendly faces at the camp in question.

Regina made a slightly disgusted grunt, "Don't doubt my ability _Swan_."

Emma scowled. The witch had the ability of making the nickname she was so fond of sound like an insult. Her green eyes glinted wickedly as she leaned her head to duck down to nuzzle at the soft neck in front of her.

The brunette jerked and shuddered, goosebumps trailing over her skin. Regina knew her reaction couldn't be hidden, but didn't want to lose. She pulled her left hand up to cup at the face over her shoulder, tugging the head back gently by blonde locks. Her own head turned, and she grazed her lips softly along delicate jawline next to her in a trail to her ear. She moaned softly into the sensitive ear, and then spoke in a normal voice. "You can't win this game, Emma"

Regina dropped her hand and focused back on the trail in front of her as if nothing had happened.

The thief blinked in a daze, uncomfortable in her trousers. The fact that she was tightly pressed into Regina didn't help at all, and she tried to think of other things as desire burned hotly in her veins.

Emma finally noticed Tink's soft laughter behind them, and she frowned. She refused to turn back, certain the fairy would tease her mercilessly. She focused instead on the dire circumstances she, her friends, and her family were facing. Regina was with her now, but the future was dubious at best. There was something ominous afoot in the realm, and they had much to do before they could settle somewhere and figure things out quietly.

She knew what Regina would want to do as soon as they'd finished at her friends' camp, and she wouldn't begrudge the woman her necessary plan.

Her mind shifted back to the conversation she and Regina had a month ago, when they had both finally realized that the witch may be freed very soon.

"_Regina," her voice was soft, but excited. "Do you know what this means if we're right?"_

_Emma looked over at the hanging mirror in hopeful joy, her hand still pressed softly to the dusty page of the old tome she'd been studying for what seemed like ages._

_The brunette nodded hesitantly. "If we're right."_

_Verdant eyes rolled, "Don't get negative now, you were so happy when I stole this book a few months ago."_

"_Happy?" A dark brow rose toward an equally dark hairline. "I thought you were foolish to steal from Maleficent. The contents of the book, however, have proven to be potentially very valuable," she conceded._

"_You know we're safe here." Emma indicated the estate, which had once been her and Tink's prison._

_Regina hummed, "The protective enchantments may still be in place, but Maleficent is very crafty. Maleficent may not be the most powerful, but my mother might make an argument that you should definitely think twice before crossing her."_

_Emma gnawed at her bottom lip, slowly nodding. "I get it, Regina. But," she licked her lips as her eyes searched the face in front of her. "Anything is worth freeing you."_

_The witch's breath caught at the look of devotion, and she ducked her head to let her loose hair slink over her warm cheeks. "Not anything, Emma." Her voice was quiet, and she looked back up with brown eyes blazing. "If something horrible happened to you, I guarantee you my freedom would _not_ feel like a gift."_

_The thief stepped forward and pressed a hand up to the looking glass where Regina's own hand was already resting. "Hey," Emma's voice was tender as she looked at Regina warmly. "I wouldn't have tried it if I wasn't positive I could do it. You've helped me with my magic so much that I'm confident in what I can or can't do. I wouldn't have done it if I wasn't...pretty sure." She gave her friend a lopsided smile._

_Regina blew out an exasperated breath. "You're impossible."_

_Emma smiled, pride shining in her eyes. "I really am."_

_Warmth flowed between them for long minutes, their magic reaching out between the glass instinctively for comfort._

_Earthen eyes were half-lidded as they took in the pleased form before them. "When I'm free, you and I will have to speak at length over certain...things."_

"_No need to speak around the subject, it's okay to say that you might actually like me." Emma's grin was unrepentant._

"_Why do you always have to ruin the mood?" Regina's lips were quirked sardonically, and amused exasperation tinged her words. _

_A pink tongue poked out to cautiously lick pale pink lips, and the thief grew serious. "I don't want to scare you by saying things you're not ready to hear."_

_An olive skinned hand tightened against the glass, fingertips whitening at the pressure. She kept her breathing even. "I think that if this works, I'll be more than ready to hear them."_

_Emma's breath caught, and again their connection flowed easily and without conscious thought._

The blonde was broken from her reverie as a soft trill sounded in the treetops. The corners of her mouth quirked up at the familiar signal, and she pulled a hand away from its perch to grudgingly cup over her mouth as she returned the sound.


	10. Chapter 10

Regina sat quietly on a log by one of the small campfires while she waited for Emma to return from her private meeting with Mulan. Tink settled down next to her, a small smile on her face.

"I'm glad to finally see you in the flesh. Without you, so much would be different in the worst of ways." The fairy's emerald eyes sparkled in the warm light of the fire.

Regina returned the smile with one of her own, still uncomfortable interacting with most people directly. "Emma can claim the credit for your freedom and everything else." She crossed her legs at the ankle and tugged at the ends of her long ponytail as she spoke.

Tinkerbell laughed softly, the sound melodic and uplifting just like the young woman herself. "I'd given up hope long ago, you know. When Blue took my wings, I thought my life was over. I told myself that saving that woman was worth it, but it was hard in the many years after to still believe so. Belief is so important."

The brunette licked her lips, debating on whether to speak or not. She bit her lip and brought her hands to her lap. "It's hard to believe when you're faced with years of hopelessness." Regina didn't look at the other woman as she spoke. "We're both lucky that Emma was around to spark it for us both once again."

Unbidden, Tink's mind was thrown back to her days in captivity and the day Emma had finally figured out enough about the enchantment keeping her prisoner.

_The room was dim as the day waned, and the sun along with it. Tinkerbell sighed as she shifted against the hard ground. Daily she cursed the room, the floor, the bars, but mostly she cursed Hook and Cora. Madness was a certainty in prolonged confinement._

_Her one greatest fear was that Emma and Regina would find a means of escape and she would be left here, alone, and still miserable in her unbreachable containment._

_As if summoned by her thoughts, Emma walked in with a smile on her face. Her lanky form was clad in her usual peasant shirt and breeches. "I think I might have finally figured out how to free you. The enchantments on your cage aren't as complex as the ones for the entirety of the estate, thankfully. Well, I was pretty certain I'd figured it out some time ago, I just wasn't able to test my theory."_

_Emma eyed the piles of leather journals taking up space in the confined area. "Things should go easier now that I have this." The thief held up her right hand out to show a well-crafted claymore, the light of the setting sun glinting off it's sharp edges almost unnaturally._

_Tink quirked a brow as if to say, "A _sword_?" She let out an audible snort of derision._

_The thief grinned and shook her head. "This is no ordinary sword. This is an Object of Power. Regina and I have been working on it for a month."_

_The fairy's eyes widened at the words. It was incredibly difficult and time-consuming to make Objects of Power, and the magic required for such a task was immense. Fairy wands were Objects of Power, and it took the entire active fae council to create wands for new fairies._

_She scrabbled for a journal, hastily scratching out the words to her burning question. She held out the journal to the waiting Emma a few moments later._

_Emma read silently, her eyes scrutinizing the words carefully. Her viridian eyes glanced up to meet the fairy's own green eyes. "It's possible for a few reasons that I haven't quite disclosed to you yet, but perhaps now is the time. The realm Regina is in didn't exist until she was cursed. It is pure magic. Her prolonged time there has had an effect on her abilities, especially now that she has her body back. She grows stronger daily, though that is dangerous too. Additionally," she licked pale pink lips, "I might have neglected to mention that I have magic because I was born of True Love."_

_Tinkerbell's eyes widened, and she scrabbled forward to snatch her journal back to write in it again. It was hard to contain her excitement as she wrote._

_The thief accepted the journal again, nodding her head at the words. "Yes, this is a very powerful Object, indeed. I have the raw power necessary to free you, but there's a crucial part in the enchantment I think I've distinguished correctly." She shifted her weight nervously, the sword resting tip down against the ground. "Part of what's keeping you trapped is what also is keeping your curse active; you don't believe any more. You need to believe not only that you will be freed, but that who you've been and what you've done is and has been important. Otherwise, having this sword will mean nothing for your freedom."_

_Tink's brow furrowed, and she couldn't help frowning. Belief had long fled her._

"_Regina had an idea about this." The words brought the fairy's emerald eyes up to be focused on Emma again, gaze intent. "I've only practiced this a little, so just bear with me."_

_Emma pulled out a small polished metal circle, just bigger than the palm of her hand. She brought her right hand still holding the sword up to brush one of the sharp edges against the polished metal as she whispered softly to herself. The metal glowed brightly for a moment, and the thief handed the circle to the waiting fairy._

_Tinkerbell clutched at the small disc as images flowed across its surface._

"_This is a few years after you freed her," came Emma's soft words._

_The breath caught in the fairy's throat as she saw the woman she'd freed crying tears of joy and happily hugging a tall man and curly haired child tightly. Words were spoken, but no sound came from the images._

"_It was the anniversary of her escape. Marian celebrates it every year, because that time made her truly face her mortality. She told her family to be grateful every day that a benevolent fairy had seen fit to help her even though it was against the rules. Tink, because of you we grew up with her. She's one of the people I care for most in this world." Emma looked earnest as she stepped closer to the cell, clutching the hilt of the sword in one hand as she brought both hands to rest against the bars._

_Tinkerbell was blinded by tears and...something else. She blinked hard. Was she glowing?_

The fairy scooted a little closer to Regina, their shoulders brushing. "I think that we all helped each other, but you don't give yourself enough credit. Emma told me how many times you saved her and helped her through captivity with Cora."

Tink looked away as she took a breath and considered her next words, facing the witch again once she'd gained the confidence to speak. "I wanted to talk to you about your sister." Her voice was soft and low.

Regina became rigid, her jaw tightening and an acid feeling churning in her stomach. "What about her?" her words were stiff, and her face unreadable.

"I'm coming with you to help free her." Tinkerbell shifted a little, one hand brushing against Regina's shoulder. Her face was set into a resolute expression.

The witch turned to stare at her, earthen eyes searching the blonde's features intently. "You would do that? Do you truly understand the risks?"

"Emma was pretty clear about what's been happening. I'm sorry that your sister has to go through it. No one deserves it. None of us have deserved it, but now there's so few of us left..."

Regina eyed the quivering lips and watery eyes as the fairy's words trailed off, and her own lips pursed. Her head shook, her own eyes stinging. "I'm not sure why they've done what they've done, but I'm going to try to find out. It makes no sense. I've never had any particular love for fairies, but I agree with you. No one deserves the fate they've suffered."

She turned back to the fire, body still stiff and back ramrod straight. "I will save my sister."

"Correction, _we'll_ save your sister," Emma's voice piped up from behind the duo. She stepped up to the ring of firelight so she could be clearly seen. Regina's head shook, but the thief didn't give her a chance to speak. "No, Regina. Don't bother trying to change my mind. We've already been through so much together, you think I'll leave you to fend for yourself now? I've already told you; you're worth any risk."

Brown eyes glared up at Emma. "And I've already told you, some risks are too great." Her mouth opened and closed for a moment, and her shoulders slumped. "But I know you're stubborn and I'm too tired to fight. I just want to help her. She's not faring well in captivity."

The thief stepped forward confidently to kneel in front of Regina, her hands gently clasping the witch's. "I don't want to fight with you about this. You're family to me Regina, and that means your sister is, too. We will save her."

"Did Mulan tell you anything helpful?" She was too emotional to respond to Emma's heartfelt words.

Emma sighed and shifted to sit on the empty spot adjacent to Regina. "Not really. I was hoping she'd have more information, but any information she's gathered has more to do with how to rescue my family from the castle than anything else. Patrols in other parts of the kingdom are sparse."

Regina clenched her hands and held back the words she'd been holding on to since she and Emma had discussed their plans after she was released.

The thief shifted closer, knowing what her friend was thinking since this very point had been the most argued about. "I swear this hasn't been a waste of time. We needed to gather supplies and collect another horse for the journey. Look," she tugged a leather strap off from around her chest, swinging forward a leather satchel the witch hadn't noticed before. "I had them gather and trade for as many herbs and ingredients they could find on such short notice."

The witch let out a breath and relaxed her shoulders a little as she accepted the bag. Emma had meant well. The herbalist's satchel could prove to be very helpful should subtlety be required. Magic use was very dangerous in the wrong company these days in the Enchanted Forest.

"Since we've already agreed to spend the night, we might as well make your friends some helpful charms and wards. I know it's difficult to remain hidden." Left unspoken was the fact that Regina hadn't been sleeping well anyway since Zelena had been tricked and taken prisoner.

"Don't worry Regina, we'll get her back. And one day, Hook will pay for her treachery." Tink's voice was grim when she finally spoke again.

"Yes, she will." Regina lifted a hand, and a small, full sack appeared in a puff of red smoke. She moved the hand toward Emma, offering up the bag. "This is gold from one of Mother's hidden caches. It should help your friends while we're away."

Emma hesitated a moment before accepting the money, knowing that her friends and family could really use it. Stealing was a very precarious option these days with Midas in control. The council of the Enchanted Kingdom had even made deals with the man to avoid a war.

Robin and Marian had left camp recently on a trip in hopes of garnering some favor with old allies, but the situation was pretty grim. No one wanted to run afoul of Midas and his nearly limitless resources.

"I'll go give this to Mulan." Her gaze flicked to Regina. "She wants us to all eat supper together by the way. They'll be seated over at the main campfire. It would be rude to ignore the invitation."

Regina remained expressionless, but nodded her head. Tink leaned toward her to brush their shoulders together. "Don't worry Regina, it'll be fine. Let's head that way now so we can pick good seats."

Tinkerbell stood, cheerily tugging the witch up by the hand and dragging her over to the biggest campfire. Emma watched them a moment before striding over to seek out her mentor once again.

* * *

Conversation was low around the fire after everyone had finished eating, and Regina quietly put together a few more wards. Such things were difficult to come by these days with magic users being so scarce.

She counted quietly to herself, considering what else might be needed that she could make on short notice. Her hands tugged the satchel forward as she bit her lip. It wouldn't hurt to make a few simple tonics, just in case.

Regina's breath caught as she opened the bag. It was truly well equipped. Small jars and sacks were kept neatly organized in pockets of cloth. There were several implements that would come in handy for mixing, grinding, and collecting ingredients. She smiled. Emma had done rather well, and she would have to thank her properly. With this set-up, she decided to also prepare some potions. Her hands moved swiftly as she conjured a low table to work on.

Conversation lowered even more as she pulled out various bags, jars, and tools to work with. Most of the camp watched her curiously, though she was lost in her own reality as she focused on her current task.

She carefully poured water into a small bowl that she slowly added some finely ground powders to, adding a small bit of a yellow paste as it started to change colors. Regina mixed carefully, her eyes glowing red as she focused and infused the concoction with a small amount of magic.

The liquid flared for a split second, before settling into a golden color. She moved to quickly pour the potion out in to many small bottles, sealing each with cork and a wax seal. Four of eight bottles made their way back into the bag, the others being set aside to be given as a gift later.

As Regina set about making the more simplistic tonics for common aches and ailments, a figure settled next to her silently. She didn't look up from her mixing, but she acknowledged the person with a nod.

"What is it you're making?" The voice was unfamiliar and formal, the woman next to her sitting tensely with a straight back.

The witch nodded to the small bottles. "Those are some potions meant to sharpen senses, and now I'm making a tonic for aches and fevers. Both have many helpful functions and I thought they may be of use to all of us."

"How do we know these aren't poison or something else treacherous?" Mulan's voice didn't sound accusatory, though Regina's hackles did rise at the implication.

"You don't. You can either choose to use them or throw them out, it's of no concern to me. I have no time to waste on such matters." She glanced at the severe looking brunette next to her, absorbing the light armor and hand held firmly on sword hilt. "Although if you don't intend to use them let me know. I'd rather keep it all then let it go to waste."

Mulan's mahogany gaze remained solid and steadfast. "We will keep that which you offer Daughter of Cora, but they will be used only in emergencies as I do not trust you. Emma does trust you, and that is the only thing keeping you safe in this camp."

Regina's eyes sharpened, and they glowed for a minute. "Oh, really? _That's_ what's keeping me safe, Warrior?" She spat the words, losing all patience.

A solid object brushed her side, and she glanced down to see a dagger pressed firmly into her against the fabric of her abdomen. A laugh bubbled up in her throat as her eyes glowed and the weapon, as well as the sword that had been sheathed at Mulan's hip, disappeared.

"You insult not only me, but Emma with your distrust. I will not retaliate because you are dear to her, but now I will no longer help you." Regina's eyes were hard. She expected a certain lack of trust, but threatening her openly was another thing entirely.

She watched as Mulan reached for a pouch at her waist, and Regina disappeared in a whorl of smoke before the gloved hand could release whatever it had gathered.

The witch reappeared behind the warrior, and with a wave of a hand the older woman was restrained. Regina didn't speak again in the utter silence of the firelight, only gathering up her things and placing them carefully back into their place in the herbalist's satchel. She felt eyes upon her, more threatening than curious now, but didn't spare anyone a look.

Emma and Tink returned from a brief sojourn to a nearby brook with refilled water skins, and froze when they came upon the tableau.

Regina turned to glare at Emma once as she pulled the bag so the strap was settled across her torso diagonally, and then disappeared in a puff of red smoke.

The thief strode forward swiftly to stop in front of Mulan, who was moving her limbs carefully. "What did you do?" Her voice was strained as her hands clutched angrily at the water skins.

"I know you trust the witch Emma, but we need to be careful. Our enemies are everywhere." Mulan's gaze was unwavering as she faced the young woman.

"I have respected you a long time, but this was utterly foolish. Don't you trust my judgment?" Her lips pursed as she asked the question, eyes burning with emotion.

The tightly wound warrior stood, her armor shifting softly. A hand grasped for a sword that was no longer there, and she sighed. She walked away a little before turning to face her one-time pupil. "You were gone a long time. I cannot be sure what was done to you or what kind of influence the witch has on you. You chose to free her instead of helping us free your parents."

Emma scowled, her features growing hard and angry in the low light of the fire. "You mean the same way you and my parents chose to overthrow King George instead of truly trying to find me?" The words cut through the air with better aim than any sword.

Mulan clenched her fists. "We looked, and we made the best decisions we could under the circumstances."

"Bullshit." The thief turned away angrily, making eye contact with Tink and jerking her head toward where they'd left the horses.

"Emma," the warrior's voice was soft as she called out. "We do love you."

Emma stiffened and halted. "So does Regina, and she's never stopped trying for me. She wanted to go rescue her sister right away, but I insisted we come here to touch base with you. I thought it was important. She was going to help you so much. The gold? It was from her. I didn't want to tell you because I knew you didn't trust her yet. You're a fool."

"I have to protect my family, Emma." Mulan was silently hoping that Emma understood her. It's not that she hated Regina, but she had to be cautious with so many lives dependent on her choices.

Emma's blonde head tilted up as she tried to catch a glimpse of the moon through the trees. "And I have to protect mine. Say farewell to Roland for me." She stalked away without another word, headed straight for the horses. Tink eyed the warm campfires for a moment longer before shaking her head and moving to follow her companion.

The thief breathed a little easier when she saw Regina standing next to the horses, head pressed against that of the new chestnut mare she had picked out. The witch was muttering softly to the horse, hands petting the strong neck.

"I'm sorry about Mulan," Emma sighed, upset on behalf of her best friend.

Regina's shoulders hunched for a moment. "It is to be expected. I cannot help who my mother is, and if I were Mulan, I would probably have acted similarly."

Emma reached a hand forward to rest on the tense shoulder. "She should trust me," the words still held anger in them.

Regina turned to face the thief, eyes looking up just slightly. A sad smile tugged at her lips. "You were gone two years, Emma. Things have changed and everyone is more cautious in this tumultuous realm. Don't hold her suspicions against her. She has a lot of people to look out for." The witch's face hardened as she finished. "I do understand all that, but I'm afraid I'm not a very forgiving creature. My concession as acknowledgment to all of this was not to harm her."

The thief laughed, and stepped closer to the brunette, leaning down a little to bring their faces closer together.

A throat cleared loudly behind them, Tink growing uncomfortable the longer she realized neither woman remembered she was there.

Emma jerked back, and was thankful it was dark enough that the pinkness in her cheeks couldn't really be seen. She coughed into a clenched fist, "Right, we should head out."

* * *

They were on the road for a few hours before exhaustion forced them to make camp. As Tink and Emma laid out their bedrolls, Regina carefully placed wards around their chosen sleeping area to divert the curious away.

Regina felt worn out as she carefully placed the small protective charms at regular intervals. It had been some time since she'd rested well, and after the gamut of emotions she'd experienced after her release she didn't know what to feel.

A huge part of her was ecstatic to finally, after two decades, be free. Most of her couldn't help but be worried and anxious, however. In the reflected realm constancy was both a blessing and a curse. Here almost nothing was constant, and that was more than a little scary.

On top of it all was the pure dread she felt on behalf of her sister. Zelena was her paramount concern before anyone or anything else.

She turned back to face her companions, noting that Tink was already snug in her temporary bed. Emma was still standing and eyeing the witch carefully.

Seeing she had Regina's attention, Emma stepped close to her to tug at her elbow. She pointed her chin to the area behind Regina, and the brunette nodded in understanding.

They quietly walked a few paces away from Tinkerbell and the unoccupied bedrolls. Emma immediately pulled the shorter woman into a hug, and Regina ducked her head to rest snugly in the crook of her neck.

"It's going to be okay Regina." The blonde held her friend tightly, one hand running through dark locks and the other rubbing small circles into the curve of her lower back.

Regina mumbled something unintelligible into her neck.

Emma smiled, amused. She tilted her head to observe as much of the witch as she could. There was something rattling around in her chest with each breath, but Emma wasn't sure what it was. Each inhale intensified it, and there was an edge of fear growing in her.

There was too much feeling. Since Regina had been freed, they hadn't really had any time alone together. When a majority of the last two years was spent solely with one another, her world felt off kilter without the quality time.

The blonde trembled a little. For a long time, despite all her hopes, she'd believed she would never get to hold Regina like this.

The dark head tilted back abruptly, mocha eyes zeroing in on the emotions flickering over the pale face. "Emma, what's wrong?"

Emma gulped. She'd been comforting Regina, but somehow their roles had reversed. Her mouth opened, a hiss the only sound escaping. She tried again. "Did you ever think we would ever get here, and be like this?" Her voice was warm but wavering.

The shorter woman shifted, their bodies sliding together with the movement. Regina trailed a hand up the graceful neck in front of her before bringing it up to rest against a well-defined jaw. Her thumb brushed across the small cleft in Emma's chin.

"No."

The thief wasn't surprised. Emma had known that hope was something Regina didn't allow herself much of at the best of times, and considering her mother and the likely childhood she'd lived before her long imprisonment, she couldn't blame her.

She licked her pale pink lips, a nervous energy coiling with all the other emotions threatening to overwhelm her. "Is this what you would have imagined, if you had?"

Brown eyes avoided that of her companion, dropping to watch her thumb trace the graceful lines of Emma's face. "No."

Emma inhaled sharply, her nostrils narrowing and the fear growing to outmatch the nervousness of before. "Oh."

Regina dropped her hand from Emma's face and tilted her own head upwards, observing the stars above her hungrily. Her eyes closed as she absorbed everything around her. The wind rustling through the leaves and foliage; the smell of recently turned soil paired with the mixed smells of the varied plant life.

Most of all, she absorbed the feel of the enticing body wrapped around her. Emma's own mixed scents were subtle, but she found herself growing to crave them like she did everything else about the young woman.

Her eyes opened, and she focused back on the pale features brushed with the blue tint of moonlight. "I wish that I had been freed in more peaceful times. I had a dream once that we raced our horses over grassy hills to a small lake. It was a beautiful, peaceful day with just us. We had a picnic and laughed all afternoon. And when the sun began to set y—" Regina's speech halted without warning, and warmth flooded her cheeks.

It was too dim for Emma to see the blush, and she eyed her friend in confusion. "And what?"

Regina shook her head wordlessly, now afraid to open her treacherous mouth.

Emma's eyes dimmed with frustration as she let out a frustrated breath, but her eyes cleared a few moments later. "Wait, I remember that dream."

The witch's dark head shot up, her heart beating loudly in her own ears. She held her breath.

The thief's verdant eyes glinted dangerously, and Regina was afraid that Emma would say something to breach the fragile boundaries she'd painstakingly created to avoid confusion in an already overwhelming set of circumstances.

Instead, Emma just pulled their heads together so that there foreheads were resting against each other. Regina sighed in relief, her eyes closing as she allowed herself to become engrossed in the reassuring contact.

Emma smiled to herself, vividly remembering the dream Regina spoke of. Her eyes were half lidded as she pulled back a short distance. The brunette's eyes started to open, and Emma leaned forward to brush her lips softly against the full ones she'd dreamt of for a long time.

Magic pulsed from her lips, trembling against the perfect fit of Emma's. Regina tilted her head, solidifying the contact by bringing them even closer. The energy threaded through their bodies, making cheeks flush as their blood pumped steadily. Everywhere their bodies made contact seemed filled with the heat of the sun burning at its zenith, and the conflagration traveled to settle low in their bellies.

Regina found her hands tangled in gentle curls. Emma's hand that had been on her lower back traveled down to cup her derriere, and was now pressing their lower bodies together in a subtle motion. She pulled back a little, panting softly with her eyes barely slits.

"Em—" she was interrupted as hungry lips pressed against hers again, and a moist tongue brushed against her bottom lip. Her mouth opened instantaneously, and when she felt the wet appendage slide in she groaned.

Thoughts couldn't penetrate the haze of enchanted intoxication, and her hands sunk deeper to keep Emma's head in place. She sucked at the enticing tongue rhythmically, massaging it a little with her own.

Emma nearly fainted at the sensation, her knees buckling without warning. She fell backwards, bringing a startled Regina with her. The thief winced, expecting a painful landing, but their descent slowed even as Regina smiled against her lips.

She was now resting against a soft pile of leaves, and she gasped as Regina leaned back. The witch was straddling her hips and not bothering to hide her smirk.

"I think you've had enough for tonight," Regina husked, eyes still darkened with want.

Emma shook her head furiously, not liking that statement at all. She felt completely energized, but their magic was probably responsible for that. It flowed so easily between them, especially when their emotions were high.

"Emma," she started again. "It's late, and we need to rest. Our journey has only just begun. We were going to wait to even talk about this, remember?" Regina looked affectionately exasperated as she stared down at the sheepish blonde below her.

The thief cleared her throat, a rueful expression on her face. Her hands were resting against enticing hips and she tried to make herself focus even though she wanted more than anything to continue what they'd been doing.

"I know, but...it's been so long. I've been mad about you since nearly the beginning. I think nearly every dream we've ever shared has made that very clear. I'm always kissing you. How could you expect me to behave myself when you look particularly breathtaking in the moonlight?"

"Scoundrel, how dare you try and charm me?" Regina was smiling broadly as she scolded the blonde.

Emma's head was shaking, "Oh no, I would never do such a thing! I was merely speaking the truth. You look breathtaking in moonlight, ravishing in sunlight, and I truly can't contain myself when the sun kisses you softly at dawn and dusk. It makes me irreparably jealous."

The witch snorted, rocking forward to swat a hand at a firm shoulder. "So according to you, I'm irresistible all day and night?"

"Ah, so you understand then? It's not my fault." Emma darted her head up to steal another kiss, and Regina laughed in to it. Her hands were braced on either side of Emma, and she pulled back after just a moment.

She stood carefully, still smiling. "Come on, we really need sleep."

The blonde dutifully rose. They hadn't really discussed anything, but she still felt better knowing their connection had been physically reaffirmed. It was something they'd both craved for a long time, though Regina had always been careful not to discuss it.

Emma darted her hand over to sneak it into Regina's, and she smiled brightly when the witch only shook her head. Their fingers tangled comfortably as they carefully made their way back to their bedrolls.

As they arrived at their sleeping area, Emma quickly released the handhold to crouch down. Regina couldn't make out what she was doing in the dark, though she heard fabric shifting against soft earth.

The blonde grinned up at her smugly, and Regina's eyes narrowed. Emma scooted back and patted the two bedrolls now nearly on top of each other.

Regina quirked a brow up and tilted her head as she considered whether to reward or rebuke Emma. She settled down and made herself comfortable on her side, and as Emma scooted up behind her to hold her, she decided a reward would definitely be in order.

Emma tugged a light blanket over them, tucking it carefully around Regina so she wouldn't be cold. As she leaned over to ensure that there weren't any drafts, the brunette shifted to partially lie on her back. She pulled hard once so Emma landed on top of her, and she surprised the thief with a languid kiss.

"Good night, Emma."

Green eyes blinked hard as Regina turned back on her side, once again facing away from Emma entirely. She was still a little dazed, but curled herself back around the brunette with a smile on her face.

Their lives wouldn't be easy for the immediate future, but tonight they allowed themselves some of the peace only found in each other.


	11. Chapter 11

The morning was gray when Regina finally stirred. She hadn't slept very long, but the hours she did manage were restful. She shifted carefully, Emma still comfortably wrapped around her. There was little she could do without waking the younger woman. She contented herself to relax for a little longer.

As she eased back into the familiar comfort, her mind started to wander.

Emma, like always, had disregarded the rules set in place to follow her instincts. She laughed internally at the realization. Regina couldn't really be upset when she had been craving this closeness for so long herself. When it counted, Emma respected her boundaries. The thief's intuition when it came to handling the witch's volatile emotions was uncannily accurate after two years.

Nearby some birds sang merrily to each other, and Regina let herself be distracted by the noise. When she was younger, such noises would aggravate her poor morning disposition. Today, the calls only served to remind her that she was free. The realization gave her pause, and she intentionally directed her mind away from painful thoughts.

She inhaled deeply, the morning dew serving to refresh the natural smells around her. In the world she inhabited, something had always been off about everything. There had been a surreal, otherworldly quality to everything she'd encountered. Her olfactory senses were nearly overwhelmed in her first few hours back. Smell was very limited in the other realm.

There were so many thing she's long forgotten missing, and having them back so suddenly was excruciatingly intense.

Her body stiffened when she realized the forest around her had stilled and gone silent.

One thing Regina did know well was that unnatural silence. She grabbed the arm wrapped around her and rubbed at it firmly.

Emma shifted a little behind her, "Regina?" the sleepy voice mumbled.

"Someone or something is here, Emma." Her whisper was soft and urgent.

The thief's body went rigid as she became more alert. "The wards divert attention from us, right?"

Regina nodded, "Yes. If we're too loud or move too swiftly we can still be discovered."

Emma squeezed her shoulder to acknowledge the words as she slowly rolled away from Regina, reaching for the sword she'd left on the other side of the bedroll.

She rose into a crouch slowly as she glanced around. Her head tilted as she strained to see or hear anything to indicate who or what was nearby.

There was a flicker of movement to her left and her viridian eyes strained against the low light of early morning.

While Emma tried to discover what had caused the stillness of the forest, Regina carefully slid over next to Tink to softly wake her.

Regina rubbed at the fairy's covered arms gently, and leaned to whisper into her ear as she started to wake.

Emma's eyes stared unblinkingly at where she'd spotted the movement. Her diligence was rewarded moments later as the leaves quivered again. A hooded figure was moving slowly, body crouched with an arrow nocked and ready to be fired from a well maintained longbow.

She frowned at the sight, wishing she'd thought to grab a bow from the Merry Men's campsite. She monitored the huntsman as he progressed. An odd feeling came over her. Emma frowned and held up a hand, stirring the air to send a small gust of wind at the hooded man.

The wind wasn't hard enough to blow the covering entirely back, but it wavered enough for Emma to make out the sight of familiar dark curls.

"Roland?" She called out cautiously, ignoring Tink and Regina's surprised head jerks at the sudden word.

The hooded man lowered his bow, his right hand moving to tug back his hood. "Emma? Where are you?" Dark eyes stared hard at where he'd thought he heard the sound from, but nothing appeared out of the ordinary.

A grin encompassed Emma's face a she sheathed her sword and stepped swiftly toward her cousin.

Roland's eyes lit up as she moved out from the safety of the wards. He raced forward to meet her in an exuberant hug. It had been three years since they'd seen each other, but their bond was akin to that of siblings. Neither could ever forget the other.

Emma sighed happily as they held each other for a few heartbeats. She pulled back, still smiling as she absorbed the small changes in him. He'd grown to nearly half a head taller than her, and a well maintained beard did little to hide his dimples.

"Why'd you leave before I returned from patrol?" His tone was accusatory, but his eyes sparkled merrily at her.

The blonde winced and lightly scratched at her cheek. "We had some disagreements with Mulan."

"Ah, so that's what her sour face was about. I thought it was just because she lost her father's sword." Roland leaned back on the balls of his feet, one end of his bow resting on the ground.

"What happened to her? She could be cautious before, but she was kind of crazy paranoid yesterday." A hand combed through blonde curls as she frowned at the memory.

Roland's face sobered, and he stood taller. "We lost Red to one of Midas's patrols, Em."

Emma blanched as shock coursed through her system. "What?" Her voice was barely audible, and she felt sick.

The man nodded, his face grim. "They knew she was with us, and they came with special silver weapons. They seemed well practiced at handling her kind. None of us were prepared. She was always...invincible, you know?" His eyes watered, and he blinked and looked away as he tried to regain his composure.

Emma couldn't speak, only managing to gulp uselessly.

A warm hand landed on her shoulder, and gently nudged her into turning sideways. Watery green eyes took in the familiar sight of Regina for only a second before burying her face in the crook of her neck.

Regina wrapped her arms firmly around the distraught woman. She'd stepped up when she'd seen the two embracing, and had heard enough of the conversation to know that Emma was beyond upset. Her left hand rubbed at the firm back, while her right smoothed over blonde locks instinctively. She made small cooing noises into Emma's ear, not speaking. From personal experience she knew that no words could ever fill the gaping maw of the loss of a loved one.

The witch hadn't known Red very well, but from what she had observed of the woman Red had loved Emma dearly. The werewolf had searched longest for Emma, and hadn't been happy since the young woman had been taken. She had been the most die-hard in her commitment to find Emma, searching long after everyone else had determined such actions were fruitless.

Her attention turned to the young man standing nearby, his own face stamped with grief.

"How long ago did this happen?" Her words were soft, but she really needed to know. This was something that had either happened very recently or while her gaze was turned elsewhere, and she wished she could have known.

Roland shifted, his eyes downcast. "About two weeks ago. It's what spurred my parents to take their trip. They're frustrated at how powerless we are, and how little they could do to help Red."

Emma's head turned from the soft safety of Regina's shoulder. Her eyes were red as she regarded her cousin. "Where is she buried?"

The young man shook his head, a pained expression on his face. "We didn't get a chance to retrieve her body. They took it with them." He left out the description of how the once powerful wolf had looked pierced to long wooden poles and hoisted like a trophy. It was an image he himself wished was not imprinted on his memory.

He licked his dry lips. "After we lost her, everything sort of changed around camp. You know Red and Mulan were really close, and she just hasn't been the same since."

Emma nodded wordlessly, trying to avoid a crying fit.

Regina internally softened, and decided not to hold the previous encounter against the deceivingly cold warrior woman. Grief could make people act quite out of character. She bit her lip at the memory of the daydreams she used to have of killing Snow White.

"Let's take this discussion to our humble camp," she looked directly at Roland as she spoke, tilting her head in the direction of where they'd slept.

Roland nodded quickly, "I'm going to collect my horse and I'll be right back." His lanky form stepped back, only peeling his eyes from Emma when he had to turn to watch where he was going.

Regina turned away, pulling Emma with her by her slumped shoulders. "I'll make some tea and something light for breakfast."

The blonde patted one of the hands on her shoulders in acknowledgment. They entered through the circle of wards to find Tink assembling a small campfire.

She gave the duo a hesitant smile. The fairy hadn't overheard too much of the conversation, but she could easily read the anguish in her friend's demeanor.

Emma sat heavily on one of the bedrolls, bringing her knees up so she wrap her arms loosely around her legs.

Regina sighed and stepped over to help Tinkerbell with the fire, whispering quietly to the young woman once they had a decent blaze going.

"I'm going to step away to get some fresh water for the tea, I'll be right back." The witch needed a little time to consider how she could help Emma.

* * *

Breakfast was a somber affair, Roland's presence an unsubtle reminder of the news he'd brought.

Regina had unsuccessfully tried to get Emma to talk. Though she truly felt for her companion, they needed to be on the road and getting to Zelena. As Regina finished the last of her simple bread and cheese, she eyed the thief contemplatively.

"I know you're beyond upset Emma, but we need to be on the move." Her words sounded harsh against the silence that had lingered around their quaint campfire despite her low voice.

Emma stood immediately to start packing their things up. Regina watched her for a moment before helping, wanting to be sure she was alright.

Packing up camp didn't take long with four sets of hands pitching in. As the last of their gear was stowed and the fire definitively put out, Roland decided to speak up.

"I'm coming with you," he spoke confidently with his head high.

Emma eyed him for a few heartbeats before breaking her silence. "Okay, but you listen to any of us without question, you understand?"

The young man's mouth opened to point out the fact that he was technically older than his cousin, but a hard look from Regina made him swallow his words.

"I understand." Regina gave him an approving nod, and he smiled a little in response.

The witch looked around at the small group. "Is everyone ready to continue?"

When everyone indicated they were, she carefully moved to collect the circle of protective charms. She had them stowed away securely in her satchel in a short time, and smoothly mounted her horse.

"Let is continue without further delay then." Once again she smoothly took the lead. She was very familiar with their final destination, having made the trip many times in the last month since her sister had been tricked and then taken captive.

Her mind shifted to the time before her sister had begun her journey.

_Zelena sat before the mirror with a beatific smile on her face. "Emma is close to figuring it out, I know it." She licked her lips nervously. "There is much going on in the Enchanted Forest, and you know that my sister witches are generally opposed to us interfering in the affairs of other realms."_

_Regina nodded, her brow furrowed at the odd ideas strung together. "What does one have to do with the other?"_

_The redheaded witch's smile broadened into a grin. "Considering that you will probably be freed soon, we've all agreed that it would be acceptable to journey to the realm of my birth."_

_The brunette stood, pacing back and forth energetically in front of the looking glass. Her cloak swirled around her legs sharply with the speed she achieved. She halted with her back turned to her sister as she contemplated the statement._

_"How will you get here? I thought all inter-realm travel was impossible with the current barriers?" She dared not turn to face the older woman, though the hope she tried to conceal in her face resonated clearly in her voice._

_"Glinda has made contact with Captain Hook. She bartered some trade agreements with her, and is certain appealing to the woman's greed is the best way to negotiate her loyalty." Zelena's sky blue eyes sparkled with joy._

_Regina turned, a frown firmly embedded on her face. "Hook? Are you certain that's a wise option?"_

_Zelena stood, mood unhampered. "Not entirely. But if you're going to be freed, I want to be there. Isn't it some sort of sign that Hook has shown up now, just before you will finally reclaim your freedom? I believe it is. I'm meant to be there with you."_

_Dark toned hands played with coral lips nervously, and Regina wrapped her arms protectively around her midsection. "I would love for you to be here."_

_Her hands tightened, knuckles whitening against her sides. "Don't trust Hook. Don't let down your guard. Take something of value from her as collateral for your safe passage. She betrayed Tinkerbell easily after _years _of friendship."_

_Zelena laughed softly. "Do not worry, dearest. I will be there in a matter of weeks, and I intend to be right there with you all when you rejoin us."_

_The younger witch felt a blush of hope bloom delicately in her breast. "Alright."_

Regina's lips trembled at the memory. It had been foolish to hope for such an easy outcome. The fates had decreed long ago, for whatever reason, that the paths to her heart's desires be fraught with excruciating pain and loneliness.

If only Regina had discouraged her sister from attempting the journey, or been more insistent with pre-journey precautions against Hook...

Zelena would still be safe in Oz with her friends and loved ones. The clues had lain before her blatantly for years, she just hadn't taken the time to examine them. In the Enchanted Forest, no person capable of magic was safe. If only she had bothered to listen in on the lives of the royals of other kingdoms other than Cora's, she might have saved Zelena and many other innocent people from their fates.

The thought that her selfish desires got her sister caught up in things that she had no business being involved in tore at Regina in the worst of ways. Her sister was good and pure, and didn't merit the dreadful turn in her fortune. Regina just seemed to taint everything she loved.

Her chest tightened painfully at the thought, and she couldn't help but spare a look at Emma. She was conflicted when it came to the young woman. Emma was everything that Regina could ever want, and she felt incredible around her. That was the problem. Surely some horrible fate would befall the thief for loving her.

Despite her concern, at this point she wasn't sure if splitting from Emma was even really an option. The thief's life was already embroiled in things much beyond her age. Most of her friends were outlaws, and her family was currently being held prisoner by a King. Emma was strong, but she was only one person. Maybe together they had a glimmer of hope of surviving the onslaught of dreaded destiny.

Regina was careful to keep her breathing even as her mind wandered down dark paths, sensitive to the fact that Emma was already enduring her own aphotic thoughts. She felt hyper sensitive with three other people around her. She had to keep on a brave face as the leader of their current quest.

The chestnut mare's coat shone in the rising sunlight, and the sheen of it distracted the witch for a moment from her meandering thoughts. It was enough for her to feel the shift in the air a moment before the first arrow was loosed.

"Ambush!" she nearly shouted as she threw up a hand protectively.

* * *

Emma had been in a daze since the news of her godmother's demise had been shared. She wasn't entirely sure how she'd even gotten on her horse, or exactly how long they'd been riding.

She had participated little in the things going on around her, though she'd had few moments of clarity when directly addressed. Her feelings for her family and friends had been complicated since her abduction, but Red's diligence and honesty had made Emma love her all the more. In every instance Regina had looked in on the woman, she was doing something in an effort to try and find Emma.

Red had always been a favorite part of her family, though Emma now felt she'd never expressed how much she loved an admired her adequately. There was nothing she could do about that now, and that's what hurt the most.

A sudden movement from Regina jerked her from her grief stricken thoughts.

"Ambush!" came the loud cry.

Emma drew her sword, automatically ducking at the familiar sound of arrows being loosed. She pressed her body down as close to her mount as she could, trying to make herself as small of a target as possible. Her eyes darted around while she listened keenly for the sound of the arrows piercing flesh.

No such sounds came, and her gaze shifted to focus on Regina. The witch had one hand in the air subtly shifting the trajectories of the incoming projectiles. Green eyes narrowed at the sight, trying to follow the path the arrows seemed to be coming from.

"We need to either ride hard or find cover, there's at least four with bows. There could be more without." She projected her voice so that those in the immediate vicinity could hear, but hopefully not the enemies hiding in the thicker part of the forest.

Roland was fiddling with his bow as he, too eyed the area that the onslaught was coming from. Once another volley had been diverted, he sat straight and aimed quickly, loosing a quick series of arrows. Emma smiled grimly at the sight. He was as good of a marksman as his father.

"Pretty sure I clipped at least two, now would be the time to move, Em."

Her blonde curls tumbled as she nodded and pushed her horse forward, tugging at the reins to Regina's horse. She didn't want to distract the woman from her important task, but they needed to move.

Roland moved his horse to the other side of the Regina, low on his horse but trying to make sure the woman had support if she lost her seat. Tink followed closely behind, not equipped to be of much use in this set of circumstances.

They started off in a soft trot, and as they gained a little distance Emma encouraged the horses into canter. When she was fairly sure they were out of range, their speed increased to a full gallop. Though they had been exposed on their current path, now the strong legs of the horses ate the distance easily. Their attackers would have to wrestle their mounts through the trees to get on the path to catch up, wasting valuable time.

Emma kept their pace as long as she dared, not wanting to harm the horses but needing to put some space between her friends and the unknown assailants.

Regina reached down with a hand, a little out of breath. Her hand found Emma's still uncomfortably reaching across the small space between their horses, and she pried the hand away. It was incredibly dangerous at such high speeds over uneven terrain, and she'd really rather not see Emma unseated and trampled.

After a short while, Regina indicated to the others that they should slow and give the horses a break. They found a small stream, and the witch quickly dismounted to give her mare some rest. The animals were lightly lathered, and she moved to give her mount a good rub down.

As her friends echoed her movements, a pained gasp made her jerk her head.

Tinkerbell gave her a tremulous smile, and Regina stepped forward with a concerned look. "Tink?"

As the fairy started to slump, Roland and Emma rushed to support her, just barely managing to catch her.

Emma's eyes widened when she saw the state of the fairy's back.

"Regina," she gasped, "she's lost a lot of blood."

Regina hurriedly pulled out a bedroll and laid it out. Roland and Emma gently laid the fairy out, face down.

The witch sucked in the breath at the sight of the arrow protruding from between Tink's shoulder blades, her tunic stained dark with blood.

Roland knelt and quickly cut the fabric to examine the wound as much as he could, and he shook his head. "Stubborn woman, why didn't she say something?" His voice was coarse. He hadn't really known the fairy long, but the wound had to be agony on horseback at the speeds they'd been traveling at. The jostling probably attributed to the copious blood loss.

His eyes stung a little as moved to handle the arrow removal, very familiar with the practice.

Emma watched her cousin, knowing that the older man had more experience with such wounds than either she or Regina did.

Regina reached out her left hand to take the fairy's right hand into her own, and she let a soft trickle of magic out to ease the Tinkerbell's discomfort. The young woman hadn't uttered a word, only making soft sounds as Roland carefully cut four lines into her flesh around the arrow head to remove the cruelly barbed tip.

The witch couldn't bear the sight, so she turned to face her best friend. "Emma, someone should keep watch." Her voice was nearly inaudible, but the thief heard her loud and clear.

Emma stood with a nod, picking up Roland's discarded bow and quiver of arrows.

The blonde took a few paces away from the huddled forms over Tinkerbell, alert and ready to hurt anyone that dared come near them. Her eyes shifted restlessly over the landscape. They were ensconced in a copse of trees and not without cover, but she'd already been caught unawares today and her friend had been injured because of it.

She rebuked herself harshly. Red was a terrible loss, but they didn't have time for her to mope and let herself lose focus like she had. Red would have been furious with her inattention. A tiny hint of a smile played at her lips at the thought. Her mind flashed back to a time when she was thirteen and Little John had been injured as her eyes roamed restlessly.

_Emma had sneaked along on one of the routine patrols the thieves maintained to assure their security as soon as her parents' attention had been focused elsewhere._

_She fumbled behind the group as she tried to maintain a distance that was far enough where she wouldn't be noticed, but close enough that she wouldn't lose track of the small group._

_Her eyes watered as she considered the tall hulk of a man that was as much family to her as everyone else in the camp. Little John was so strong, it had been a shock to see him laid out and pale. He'd still cracked a few jokes for her, but she'd been unable to smile at the weak efforts._

_Lost in her thoughts, she stumbled and stepped on a branch with a loud snap. Immediately she stiffened, hands clenching around the short bow Aunt Marian had given her for her last birthday._

_She focused hard on the group in front of her and let out an exhale of relief when none of the group seemed to notice her. Her body relaxed until a pair of hands firmly settled on her shoulders._

_Emma turned with a yelp, viridian eyes wide as she looked up into the displeased face of her godmother. The crimson hood wasn't up, and Red's dark tresses framed her frowning face. Her green eyes were hard and intent on the girl._

"_Emma, what are you doing following the patrol? This isn't child's play." Red was usually playful with her goddaughter, but there wasn't a hint of carefree nature in her countenance._

"_I'm not a child. I wanted to get vengeance for Little John!" Emma spoke loudly, vehement about her decision._

_The lanky brunette snorted. "Vengeance? How would you accomplish such a thing when you're stumbling about the forest like a pup on unsteady legs? If Granny were still around she'd have tanned your hide."_

_The blonde girl frowned at the words, a pink blush warming her cheeks. "I was upset."_

"_That's why you're not ready to be out here, Emma." Red's eyes softened just slightly as she regarded the small form. "When you're out here you can't afford to let yourself be distracted by your emotions. How do you think Little John would have felt if it wasn't me that heard you, but one of the Sheriff's men? What if you'd been killed or captured?"_

_Emma ducked her head, completely embarrassed. "Well it wasn't an enemy that caught me."_

"_It could have been." Red's hand squeezed one of the small shoulders tenderly. "You're growing, Emma. You'll be out here soon enough, and you need to be prepared. None of us want you hurt. You need to learn to control yourself out here. Your enemies won't care if you're having a bad day. They won't show mercy or take it easy on you. Remember that."_

_The girl looked up at her godmother, absorbing the seriousness of the moment. Her eyes traveled the planes of Red's face so she would never forget this lesson. "I'll remember."_

Soft footsteps sounded behind Emma, and she turned from her position to examine Regina approaching her cautiously.

Regina stopped a few steps away, a hopeful look on her face. "Tink lost a lot of blood, but I healed the wound closed. She needs to rest to restore her energy. We need to find a better place to camp." A tanned hand moved up to push dark locks out of her face, "My sister would understand the need for the delay. We need Tinkerbell healthy again."

Emma tilted her head, relieved that the fairy would be alright. "We need to figure something out for Tink. She doesn't have any way of defending herself without anything to aid her magic. I have no dust or wand to help her, though."

The witch bit her lip thoughtfully. "Maleficent made off with all the fairy wands Mother had in her possession at the castle, and fairy dust has long been nearly impossible to come by. That Tink had even a small vial after all this time was a miracle."

She shook her head, unable to come up with anything on the spot. "Let's find a better place to rest first. Maybe we can come up with something later."

Emma didn't respond, instead moving her free hand to rest on Regina's lower back to guide her back to Roland and Tink.

They gave the horses some long awaited and well earned care before making a simple wooden litter to transport the fairy comfortably. The young woman was in a magic induced sleep as a reprieve from pain and to keep her from accidentally injuring herself worse.

The litter was dragged carefully behind the fairy's mount at a placid walk. Roland rode ahead to scout as soon as Emma returned his bow.

The man was hopeful he'd find a good place to camp that was secure and not easily stumbled upon. Regina had slipped him one of the golden potions as a precaution, not wanting anything to happen to him when he was out alone. He'd eyed the contents warily, but had dutifully swallowed the potion with a look from Emma.

Roland was glad for the potion as he wandered ahead. It was amazing how sharp and clear everything

was. Everything felt keen and heightened, and experiencing the world like this was intoxicating.

His head tilted as he picked up an interesting scent, and goaded his bay gelding into the direction he'd picked it up from. Mahogany eyes peered around curiously as he proceeded, the small hint of smoke he'd picked up getting stronger.

Technically, camping away from people was probably their best option with three magic users in the party, but the young man couldn't stem his curiosity.

Roland dismounted stealthily, wanting to be as silent as possible. He tied off his horse to a nearby tree branch before carefully making his way to the source of the smell.

There was a small fire merrily burning in front of a moss covered rock face, and his curly head tilted at the odd man tending the small pot over the fire.

The man was a little older, probably close in age to his father Robin, and messy dark locks were tinted with a little blonde and gray. A scruffy beard covered the man's face, matching the general roughness overall. He was covered in thick furs with a dark scarf around his neck and a bow was resting a few strides away from his position.

The thief's eyes hardened when he spotted a familiar crimson cloak stained with darker splotches. Red's cloak had been claimed as a trophy along with her body, and Roland felt furious at the familiar sight.

He drew his bow without a thought and nocked an arrow, pulling the bowstring taught as the man knelt to fill a wooden bowl. Roland had never murdered a man, but as he observed the wolf pelt on this man's shoulders, the temptation ate at him.

* * *

"Do you think you could conjure me a bow? I forgot how naked I feel without one."

Regina's brow rose at the word choice. "I probably could, but I couldn't attest to the quality of it. I'm not familiar with what constitutes a good bow, so anything I create might be less than ideal." They walked steadily forward a few more paces before she spoke again. "Perhaps you could summon your old bow? It would good be good practice."

Emma snorted, "Like my bow is still sitting at the room at George's castle, right where I left it."

"Don't be silly, dear. Of course it's not. It's special to you though, isn't it?" The witch knew the answer to her words, but wanted to make a point.

"Of course! It was a gift from my parents. My mom picked out the yew tree it was made from herself. Uncle Robin even carved in some of the designs above my grip." She was a little dreamy as she recalled her fifteenth birthday with fondness, despite the fact that she'd been shuffled back to castle life in the Charmed Kingdom soon after.

"Perfect." The single word drew Emma's attention, so Regina continued. "Since the item is so personal, and truly yours, if you remember it so well you should be able to summon it with a little effort."

The thief seemed pleased, a smile overtaking her face as she responded hopefully. "You think so? I'd really love to—"

Her words were interrupted by the sound of a horse approaching rapidly, and a moment later Roland appeared on the back of his familiar gelding.

His eyes were blown wide, dark curly hair mussed from his rapid return. "Emma, you have to come! It's Red!"

"What?" Emma blinked only once before swiftly mounting her own dun mare. "Show me," her words were clipped and her face tight as she considered the implications. She turned to face Regina, still standing next to her and Tink's horses.

"Go ahead Emma." Regina's earthen gaze was understanding and her voice soft.

The blonde jerked her head in acceptance, motioning for Roland to lead the way.

Emma wasn't sure what the words meant, but like Roland, she had to know.


	12. Chapter 12

The sound of their horses seemed odd to her ears, nearly drowned out by the thumping of her heart as they sped along. Her senses were sharp with adrenaline still pounding through her veins.

Roland cut out in front of her, holding one arm up. He pulled his mount back into a walk before dismounting, with Emma echoing his movements.

They tied off their horses swiftly, and with a nod to each other they reached for their weapons.

"There's at least two here in a cave. I'm not certain how many in total but," his nod headed to the crimson cloak fluttering from a low bush, "there's no mistaking that."

Emma ground her teeth as she took in the dark stains and damage to the familiar garment. Her hand clenched around the hilt of her sword. She knew she should be cautious, but a huge part of her was screaming out for immediate retaliation.

"They probably heard us, we weren't very quiet coming in." A portion of her was happy with the idea. If they were armed and ready, she would feel no guilt in running them through with her sword.

The young man sighed, ruffling the fletching of his arrow with his thumb. "Do we have a plan? I'd rather not die today. I could have acted foolishly on my own, you know."

The blonde turned and shot him a glare, "Fine." She looked around for a minute, picking up some thick branches that had collected on the forest floor. She examined them carefully, noting that the branches weren't completely dried out yet. A malicious smile grew on her face. "We'll go with a classic; smoke 'em out."

Ordinarily it might take a while to build up enough smoke to aggravate the cave inhabitants to come out, but Emma wasn't ordinary.

She set the modest supply of thick branches down and ignited them with magic, conjuring a ball of protection around the burning wood. The smoke gathered quickly, and Emma balanced letting air in and not letting smoke out for a few moments.

Emma nodded to herself, with a little push, the smoke would suffice to hopefully surprise the cave dwellers out into the open.

Her gaze shot over to her cousin, and her head tilted in a silent question.

Roland nodded grimly, readying his bow.

The blonde thief didn't wait any longer, pushing the ball of burning wood and smoke forcefully through the nearly hidden cave opening. She released the invisible wall and silently called to the fire to burn brighter and hotter to produce as much additional smoke as she could.

Outraged sounds broke out, followed by loud coughing fits.

Emma moved forward in the cover of the foliage to get herself into a better position. They didn't have to wait long, two tall figures stumbling out in a daze.

The duo was ill prepared, and Emma pounced on the nearest person. She forcefully shoved the figure down, who landed with a loud and surprised shout. Surely the breath had been knocked out of him. The smile grew on Emma's face as she raised her sword threateningly, ready to strike if given a flicker of reason to do so.

The man coughed, his face covered in dark soot. Blue eyes peered up at Emma harshly, and the scruffy man snarled when he saw the sword.

"Give me a reason, filth," she snarled right back. Her footing was solid as she eyed the sword belted at the prostrate form's hip.

Roland had his bow fixed on the other tall soot-covered figure, who was still coughing loudly and uncontrollably. He grew nervous, wondering if the person might die from the smoke before they could claim their vengeance.

The disabled man growled up at Emma, "Your kind is not welcome here."

Emma quirked a brow. "My _kind_? What the hell is that supposed to mean? Women?" The tip of her sword pressed against his cheek, just barely soft enough to not pierce skin.

The dirty man pressed his cheek into the weapon, not caring that he drew his own blood. "No. People."

The blonde looked at him in surprise, before she let out a sharp bark of laughter. "I don't know if you've seen yourself, but you _are_ a person."

The standing figure that had been coughing finally stilled, and raspy breaths sounded heavy against the sudden silence.

Roland eased a little as he saw the other person get control of the cough.

"Emma?" The voice was hoarse from coughing, but Emma's head jolted up in surprise at the very familiar voice.

"Red?" Emma blanched as the tall woman stepped closer. She was completely filthy from the smoke and who knew what else, but that voice and those eyes were unmistakable.

Red limped forward painfully, steps faltering as she made her way to her goddaughter.

The thief couldn't stand to watch the shambling movement, and the young woman rushed to embrace the woman she had sworn was dead and lost to her.

"How?" She buried her face into dark locks, not caring how filthy her godmother was.

Roland stepped forward, mouth agape and bow dropped down to his side.

"Graham," the word was panted out softly as the lanky woman pointed to the confused man still on the ground.

Emma squeezed Red tightly once before stepping back to look at the dirty man who was slowly getting up.

The huntsman shook his head wildly, running one hand through his tangled and dirty locks. Soot and dirt flew off. He eyed Emma grimly. "Wolves must be protected."

"Yeah, okay." The thief shifted her feet and sheathed her sword. A light breeze tugged at loose strands of her hair as she stared at the peculiar man.

Red's hand made it's way to Emma's shoulder. "Don't mind him. He's odd, but not a bad person."

Finally out of his own stupor, Roland rushed to stand next to Red, pulling one of her arms around his shoulders when he noticed her still wobbling in place. He eased her into a seated position on the soft grass. His dark eyes took in her ragged dress, torn in many places to reveal cloth bandages.

"You were dead." It wasn't a question. Roland had seen the blood and her too still form with his own eyes.

The dark haired woman sighed and leaned back to lie down, her eyes closing tiredly. She breathed deeply of the fresh air for a few heartbeats before responding. "It's not so easy to kill one of my kind in our furred skin. They would have had to separate my head from my body if they wanted me to stay dead. It was probably intentional, they seemed to know what they were doing."

The huntsman had been cleaning his face with his moist scarf, and he scowled fiercely at her words. "Those loud filthy _men_ had her strung up like a prize. I didn't know she was a skinchanger. They disrespected her body." He spat, his face red. "When they were drunk I slit their throats and took her away."

His head shook as his eyes widened. "She was still breathing when I got her, though it was just barely so. She is a marvelous creature. When I started to remove the silver tips they'd broken off in her, she immediately improved. It was something I have never seen before."

Red groaned from her position on the ground. "Yes, it was certainly something." Her hand shot out in Emma's direction. "Sit with me. I looked for you for so long..."

Emma scrambled to obey the simple request, wanting nothing more than to please her godmother. A thought struck her, and she bit her lip. "Roland," she turned to face him a moment. "Can you go back for Regina and Tink? Bring them here. This is a good enough spot to camp. Regina's healing knowledge is much better than mine. She'll be able to help Red much more than I can."

Roland nodded energetically, still abuzz with the knowledge that Red was alive.

As the young man hurried off to do his cousin's bidding, Emma turned back to Red's supine figure.

She licked her pale pink lips, "Regina has taught me much, but I only know a little about healing. I'll do my best until she gets here." Healing hadn't come very naturally to Emma, at least not on command. When emotions were high she had no problems reacting, but trying to focus and pull the energy from herself on demand wasn't easy for her. The only person she could easily heal was Regina. Emma was fairly certain that had to do with the way their magic seemed to intertwine and become stronger when they touched.

Her pale hand shook as she took her godmother's callused hand into her own and started to push the healing energy out to the best of her ability.

* * *

Tink groaned and shifted in her nest of pillows. Regina had healed the wound in her back, but there was a residual ache the fairy wasn't entirely sure was real. She raised her head, looking around in the darkness. Confusion marred her features. When had they arrived at a cave?

A sigh sounded next to her, and her head whipped toward the sound. "Who are you?"

Red sighed again before opening one eye. "I'm Red, Emma's godmother."

The fairy frowned, "I thought you were dead."

"I might have been for a little bit," the werewolf drawled tiredly. Regina had done an exceptional job healing her physical wounds, but the extended amount of time the silver had stayed in her body had drained her energy dangerously. Graham had already been taking care of her for nearly a week, and she had just barely reacquired the ability to walk.

She stretched, enjoying the lavish comfort of the pillows Regina had been more than happy to conjure. After being nearly dead for a week and a half, and probably dead for at least part of that time, she felt she deserved to be spoiled a bit.

The sound of voices drifted into the cave, low and unclear. Tink felt soothed at the familiar sounds of Emma and Regina's voices. She relaxed a little, thought she idly wondered if she should be concerned lying so close to a werewolf. She peeked at the other woman from under her eyelashes. Seeing the content look on the other woman's face, she decided Red was as probably as dangerous as a puppy.

"So, I heard you rode with an arrow in your back for a while." Though she had been looking directly at Red, the words still startled her as she watched the pale lips move.

Tinkerbell ducked her head back down to close her eyes. "Yeah."

"That's just stupid, why didn't you tell anyone?" Red's eyes remained closed as she spoke.

The fairy blew out a breath to get rid of some loose hairs that were tickling her face and annoying her. "We were on the run from an unknown amount of people. I didn't want to slow us down and have everyone get caught or killed."

The werewolf snorted, her eyes opening to slits. The usually green eyes glinted oddly in the darkness. "Fairies," she scoffed.

"Emma and Regina saved me. I would never do anything to endanger them." Tink wasn't sure why she felt she had to explain herself, but she did.

"Maybe you should think about how they would feel if they lost you." Red licked her dry lips and frowned at the thought of having to get up for a drink.

"You're one to talk. Emma was distraught all day thinking she'd lost you." The fairy was amused at the older woman's lack of clarity on the subject.

Red frowned, glaring a little at Tink. "I'm going to get up for a drink. I think they have some food ready as well, if you're hungry."

The lanky brunette stood carefully and walked out of the cave without saying anything further. Tink hesitated before doing the same. She was pretty hungry, and a drink sounded appealing as well.

Regina turned from tending the fire as the fairy walked out of the cave, greeting her with a smile. "Tink," her voice was as warm as her chocolate eyes. "I'm so glad you're awake. Are you hungry?"

The witch didn't wait for a response, already spooning a generous portion of stew into a wooden bowl. She tore off a large chunk of bread and procured a spoon for the other woman before handing the bounty over.

Tinkerbell smiled gratefully and settled down close to the fire with her legs crossed so she could eat. She moaned a little at the first spoonful. She felt positively ravenous.

Regina smiled to herself, but didn't look at the fairy, not wanting the other woman to feel self-conscious. The magical sleep she'd induced often left the side effect of intense hunger. It was a small price to pay for the healing it allowed.

Tink eyed Roland fast asleep a few feet away. "Isn't he asleep a little early?"

The witch smiled, "A side effect of having heightened senses for a few hours, I'm afraid. It taxes the body since it is an unnatural occurrence for them to be so sharp for so long."

The fairy nodded to herself. Usually such things always had a downfall and should be used carefully.

Red had settled down across the fire with a large waterskin. She stared into the flames silently, her body language closed off.

As Emma stepped back into camp with an assorted collection of firewood, Regina shot her a look and gave a small nod in the direction of the lanky brunette.

The thief shot Regina a smile, and nervously moved to collect a small bundle before approaching her godmother. She shifted her feet a little in place and cleared her throat, "I thought you might want this back."

Red accepted the bundle, unfurling it to find her crimson cloak, clean and mended. She turned to her goddaughter, brow raised. "Is the magic still intact?"

Emma nodded, her golden curls shining in the low light. "Regina suggested I add some additional enchantments since they're what I excel at. No ordinary weapon may pierce this cloth." She pulled out a dagger from her belt and stabbed at a corner of the cloak. The knife glanced against the fabric as if it had met a hardened metal armor. "Additionally, no common ailments will afflict you while you wear it."

The older brunette gave her a smile, tugging the cloak around her shoulders. Though Red had long ago learned to control her wolf, the carmine colored garment was an old comfort to her since she'd lost Granny.

The blonde relaxed at the familiar sight. She fumbled at her belt again to replace the dagger and pull out a small vial. "Regina helped me make this. It's only for emergencies while you're still feeling unwell. It will provide you with health and vigor for about twenty minutes. Just in case," she said the last in a cautionary tone. "After it's used up you'll feel twice as tired as you were before."

Red nodded and also accepted the vial, which she tucked into a hidden pocket in her cloak. She patted the spot next to her, now more relaxed and welcoming with her cloak returned to where it belonged.

Emma cuddled up to her godmother, resting her head on the woman's shoulder. Normally she wouldn't be so clingy, but she had lost and regained the woman all in one day and wouldn't shy away from the feeling of wanting to be close.

The lanky brunette grinned, tucking one arm around the familiar form. Emma had grown a lot over the years, but she would always be Red's precious goddaughter.

The blonde was first to speak, "I know we spoke a little earlier, but I can't help but wonder...why now?"

"What do you mean?" Red's hand played with the curls on Emma's shoulder.

"I mean, Midas has been in power for over a year now and he's known in general that the Merry Men were in the Enchanted Kingdom. He knows you run with them, so why did he wait so long to send professional hunters for you?" Emma's mind had been working overtime to try and figure this very question out.

The lanky brunette's hand stilled, and she frowned though Emma couldn't see it. "You're right." There was silence for a few minutes as they both thought. "The only thing I've been doing since he's been in power here, is look for you. I only went back to the camp when I needed to recharge from long journeys." Her voice was distracted as her mind still puzzled at the intriguing query.

"Maybe you found something that concerned him?" The thief bit her lip, not sure what else it could be.

Red went suddenly stiff as she had an epiphany. "Emma, I didn't really think about it then, but the last place I visited was the old Dwarf Mine. I was desperate to find any trace of you or any trace of magic that could be used to help find you."

An odd feeling skittered down Emma's spine. "The Dwarf Mine? Did you find anything? Regina and I are headed that way to try and rescue her sister."

Red growled a little in frustration. "They took her sister?" She shook her head, wanting to answer Emma before she lost her train of thought. "I didn't really find anything substantial. There was something really peculiar about the place. It smelled of death and magic, but I couldn't find anything. I felt that something was there, but my search was fruitless."

"There must be something there to merit the attempt on your life." She spared a worried glance in Regina's direction. The witch was sitting comfortably next to Tinkerbell having a quiet conversation. "I have a really bad feeling about this. Magic and death..." her words trailed off as her concern for Zelena rose to new heights. The combination boded ill no matter which way she examined it.

As she stared at Regina, who was now finally a little relaxed, she prayed that the delays they'd taken wouldn't mean something horrifying for her dearest friend's sister. The guilt would never leave her; all the delays they'd had to contend with all stemmed from her wanting to check in on the Merry Men first.

* * *

"When she first came to me, she was very angry. Life hadn't treated her well, starting from the moment our mother abandoned her. She was conflicted, but good at heart." Regina smiled a little at the memory of when she'd first met Zelena.

The brunette drew her legs up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them with her feet resting comfortably in front of her. She leaned her chin on one knee as she considered what she wanted to say next. "Zelena wanted to confront our mother, but she was overwhelmed with many emotions. So, she decided to confront me first. She was convinced I had done something horrible to be cursed into the mirror since mother _had_ kept me at birth."

Tinkerbell snorted, obviously Zelena hadn't known Cora at all.

A soft laugh sounded from Regina, and the witch hugged her legs a little tighter at the same time. "Technically, trying to push Mother through the mirror to get rid of her could sound horrible to someone unfamiliar with the situation. Zelena summoned me to the mirror every day for a month before we realized we'd stopped arguing and just started talking. She told me she loved me and she was glad she had found me."

The fairy felt a tenderness blossom in her heart at the expression on Regina's face. The witch looked so happy. "I'm glad you found each other. I know she wasn't the only one who had a difficult life. It's surprising what a little love can do to change our perspectives."

Regina pursed her lips as her eyes watered a little. "Yes," she spoke softly. "Without Zelena, I fear that I would have become something horrible and dark. She has been a guiding light to me, an older sister any person could only dream of."

Tink leaned to bump her shoulder against the witch's. "Oh, I doubt you would have turned out so bad. You have a good heart, I doubt much could change that."

The laugh that erupted from Regina was a little dark, and she glowered at the fire for a few heartbeats. "Perhaps," she licked her lips. "However, I know myself pretty well after decades of introspection. I know I'm more than capable of many things people would deem evil. I don't think I'm good _or_ evil. The truth of me lies somewhere in between the two. I'm neither my sister nor my mother."

"How did your sister learn magic anyway?" The fairy was speculative. Magic users could rarely aspire to do much without guidance.

Regina's smile was bright. "She was approached by Glinda the Good after the white witch noticed Zelena's limited attempts to help me. Within a matter of months, Zelena became the most powerful witch in all of Nonestica. I wouldn't doubt if she's the most powerful witch in all the realms. She, in turn, taught me what I know about magic. I have only a fraction of the raw power that she has. I'm so proud of her."

The witch blushed a little, knowing she had gushed more than a little about her older sister. She nibbled at her lip as she thought what she could change the subject to. "Oh!" She turned to face Tinkerbell fully. "Speaking of magic, I wanted to have a discussion with you about that."

Tink's brows furrowed in confusion. "Well, weren't we sort of already talking about magic?"

Regina shot her a flat look. "I meant about your magic. In your current state you can't do much to defend yourself."

"Oh, right. I don't really have my wand or any fairy dust so I'm afraid I won't be of much help other than maybe as a scout in my fairy form." She sighed a little at the thought. She really would like to do more to help her friends.

An olive toned hand reached out to tap at her leg. "Well I don't have any wands or dust myself, but I do know of something that may help you." At Tink's startled look she raised her hands in a silent motion to plead for a little patience. "It's not as powerful as your old wand or fairy dust, but it is a lesser Object of Power, if you're interested."

Tinkerbell bounced a little in place, a grin on her face. "Are you kidding? I'd take anything so I could be of _some_ use."

"I know I questioned you joining us, but I'm glad you're here. There are few friends for magical beings in this world and we need to stick together. I'm sorry you felt that you couldn't say anything about your injury. Even without what I'm about to give you, you're not a useless part of this group, Tink." Regina had felt horrible when she saw the arrow, and couldn't help but wonder if her lack of warmth to the fairy had contributed to Tink's decision to remain quiet.

The fairy's eyes twinkled at the kind words, "Thank you for saying that Regina." She gently nudged the brunette. "Now, don't leave me waiting now that I'm excited. That's just cruel."

Regina gave her a wicked smile, "I've been known to be a little cruel, but that's not my intent." Her tone shifted from playful to serious. "This Object was one of the few things overlooked by Maleficent when she raided Mother's castle. I'm not sure she knew it was magical in nature."

The witch waved a hand and a unique looking bracelet appeared in her palm. It was a thick silvery metal band, with intricate vine designs stemming around a small green gem in the center on one side. "This is a rare combination of metals, and the detailing you see actually holds several enchantments to help magnify and maintain magical ability. I'm afraid its use is limited compared to your wand, but you'll be able to do some simple summons, transfigurations, and perhaps even some basic shielding spells."

Tinkerbell accepted the bracelet reverently. She could do very minor things, but fairies were always meant to have an Object of Power to focus their inherent magic. Many non-fairy magic users often resorted to using Objects, simply because it was a more efficient way to utilize and maintain magic.

As she affixed the bracelet firmly around her left wrist, her smile was bright and meant only for Regina. "Thank you so much!" She leapt forward suddenly, tackling the witch with an exuberant hug.

Regina yelped in surprise before laughing loudly. "You're welcome."

A throat cleared above them, and they looked up to find Emma standing over them, one eyebrow raised in question. "What's going on over here?"

Tink shot her a smirk from her position on top of the brunette. "I was just declaring my undying love for Regina."

Emma scowled in response, but quickly relaxed her face when she realized she'd done so. She placed her hands on her hips. "Is that so?"

Regina stuck out her tongue at Tinkerbell and pushed her off so she could sit up. She smoothed her hair back as she eyed the thief. "Not really, dear. I gave her something to help with her magic like we discussed. She was just happy."

"Oh, you guys talked about this?" Tink's grin was still plastered on her face. She eyed Emma for only a moment before pouncing.

Emma landed with a loud thud, the breath knocked entirely out of her. She gasped for air as Tink bounced on top of her, giggling. "Take it away Regina," she gasped.

The witch snorted, instead flicking a hand to make Tink disappear in a swirl of red smoke, only to reappear on the other side of the fire. "There's my compromise."

Emma scooted closer to the brunette to rest her head in Regina's lap. "That works, too. I think she broke something inside with all that bouncing." She groaned and rubbed at her ribs dramatically.

Mocha eyes rolled as Regina sighed, placing one hand softly over Emma's. She focused a moment. "You're completely overreacting. I'm sure you're not even bruised."

The recumbent blonde hummed and closed her eyes as Regina's hand traced soft patterns against the skin of her arms.

The witch's free hand shifted to play with soft curls. "You look every bit the spoiled princess."

A viridian eye peeked open. "I'm not spoiled, you just like to spoil me."

A dark brow quirked as Regina eyed Emma's relaxed features. "It must be interesting living in your own private world."

"I like it better with you around," Emma drawled playfully.

"Well that goes without saying. I'm an incredible improvement over most of the company you've kept, dear." There was a smirk on her face as she spoke in a low voice.

Emma snorted, "It's a good thing you're not arrogant at all."

"What you call arrogance, I call confidence. Am I wrong?" Regina tilted her head, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

The thief licked her lips, sensing a trap. "If I say you're wrong, it would be a lie. More importantly, I'm pretty sure you'd stop petting me."

"Perhaps you should consider what I might do if you tell the truth."

Emma watched as Regina's tongue took a slow swipe at her bottom lip. She swallowed hard at the sight. "You're a definite improvement over most of the company I've kept Regina," she squeaked out while her attention was consumed by the soft, full lips above her.

Coral lips eased into another smirk. Regina's hand moved to cup Emma's face. She brushed a thumb over the blonde's bottom lip and leaned forward a bit. "I know," she breathed out softly and brushed her lips against Emma's cheek in a tender kiss. She leaned back a moment later to rest her weight back and on her hands.

The thief blinked, both happy and upset. She'd enjoyed the kiss, though it hadn't been where she'd expected. She pouted a little and raised herself up onto her elbows, sending Regina a questioning look.

Regina flashed a smile and clucked her tongue in a gentle reprimand. "Not in front of everyone, Emma."

Emma looked around, noting Red and Tink still seated by the fire softly talking and a brooding Graham recently returned from cleaning himself up if his wet hair was anything to go by.

Her shoulders slumped a little, and she gave Regina a sheepish smile. "Right."

The witch reached forward and brushed some blonde hair back behind Emma's ear. "We'll have our time eventually, Emma. Be patient."

They shared a soft look before they moved to prepare for sleep.

Despite Regina not wanting to put on a display with all the other people around, she didn't argue that night when Emma placed their bedrolls right next to each other again.

* * *

Acheronian dreams stormed across the landscapes of Regina's mind that night, and she stirred restlessly for nearly the entire time she slept.

She jerked sharply awake, the last of such dark things still echoing in her mind. Tears poured down her cheeks as she remembered the expression of utter agony on her sister's face and the cries for mercy that were blithely ignored.

Emma woke swiftly, and moved to hold Regina tightly. "Shh, it was just a dream."

The words didn't seem right to the witch's ears, and her head shook in a spasmodic movement. "No, Emma. I don't think that was a dream." Her earthen gaze roamed their campsite in a panic. "I can't be here any longer. We've delayed too much. She can't take it any more Emma, we need to go _now_."

Regina's breathing sped up, and her heart palpitated convulsively. Her vision dimmed a little as she struggled to respire.

Emma felt the real panic in her best friend, and felt a grim determination. She wouldn't offer her friend idle platitudes. "Okay." She got up swiftly and moved to pack up what she could.

She didn't care if rest of the group stirred as she moved; she wasn't trying to be quiet, only fast and efficient.

The witch's breathing eased as she saw Emma taking her fear seriously, and she set about to collect what she could as well.

Tinkerbell wandered out of the cave to inspect the noise, a little surprised to find her two friends hurriedly packing up their horses. "What's the rush?"

Emma paused only briefly in her ministrations to address the fairy. "Regina had a dream. We need to get to Zelena without further delay."

The fairy eyed the tear tracks on Regina's face with concern, and joined her friends. Between the three of them it didn't take long to pack up their personal belongings.

Roland wandered back with some quail as they finished up. Since he'd fallen asleep so early, he'd woken at the first hint of dawn and decided to go hunting. The young man didn't say a word as he saw his companions ready to mount up and head out.

He set the quail down near the dregs of the fire, and moved to prepare his own horse. "We should leave a note for Red. She'll go crazy with worry if we leave without a word."

Emma bit her lip and conceded to the idea, scrambling for some parchment and something to write with.

Tink quickly pulled out one of the journals she'd brought, tearing off a blank piece. She bit her lip. She hadn't bothered with a quill since it was so messy to travel with.

Regina handed Emma her own enchanted quill silently. Words would only postpone their departure even more.

The thief scribbled down a few quick paragraphs, warning Red to not try and follow them until she was healed up. Her godmother was stubborn, but Emma reminded her that going in to a dangerous situation not in top shape endangered everyone.

She finished with a flourish and set the note down near the quail, pinning it in place with a heavy rock.

Roland was already mounted and waiting when she turned, and she was on her own mount a moment later.

Regina nodded at her once before spurring her mare into action. The hooves of their horses thundered clamorously as they rode with a sense of urgency.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**: **Dark, mature...stuff...be warned.**

* * *

The pace Regina set was brutal and she knew it. It pained her to push the horses so hard, but she hadn't been left with much of a choice. She eased some magic into the straining bodies of the animals again, not wanting any of them to suffer more than they had to.

She was being as careful as she could while still maintaining the speeds she required. Momentum was important; when they did stop their mounts would require an extended rest period. Regina only hoped they wouldn't need to leave in a hurry.

The witch hadn't spared a glance at any of her companions since they'd left camp, not wanting to falter in her determination to reach Zelena. They'd already been on the road for several hours, alternating their pace so they could move continuously without killing their mounts.

The mare she was riding snorted fussily as they continued. Regina rubbed at the muscles where the strong neck met shoulder, in what she hoped was a comforting manner. They were getting close, and she didn't want to stop now. The desperation in her sister had been real. They _couldn't_ stop now.

Her mind flashed to the first time she'd found her sister in captivity.

_She'd been searching for any breath of Zelena at the port city she was supposed to arrive at with no luck. Based on the information the white witch had given her, her sister should have arrived a week previously._

"_Leinad," she called softly. The falcon's return was swift at her call. He preened under her attention, nipping softly at a lock of her hair. Despite his speed and sharp eyes, he had been unable to find Zelena._

"_This isn't working. I should be able to find her much more easily than any other person. If only Emma could command me," she mourned at the last statement. It was the first time in a long time she'd wished for the loss of control the commands gave._

_Regina was beyond worried. She didn't trust Hook, and beyond that, many things could happen out in the open sea. Zelena would have been able to use any mirror or reflective metal to call her, and yet she hadn't. Worry ate at her stomach day and night despite Emma's attempts to distract her._

_She would have to try something different. Her powers had been growing the longer her body and soul were merged. It was a little scary. Regina was starting to believe that if she wasn't released soon, her very being would be consumed by the magic of this odd reflected realm._

_Even now it pulsed under her skin, aching to be used. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes to focus. Her sister was unique, in a similar way to her mother. Usually her presence shown brightly even in this realm._

_Regina concentrated, releasing some of the pent of magic. The release was intoxicating, but she wouldn't get distracted by the feeling. An image of her sister burned brightly in her mind, flaring white-hot against her memory._

_Leinad shrieked, and she opened her mocha eyes to see a faint sheen on the realm around her. There was a pink hue to everything except one small area of the docks. Her breathe caught at the hint of white._

"_Etanicor!" she shouted, her mount erupting from the water of the sea to leap on the deck in front of her._

_She mounted swiftly. No words were needed as the three of them proceeded to follow the hint of white, Regina's desire clear to her conjured creations. She didn't really _know_ that this trail would lead to her sister, but something deep in her seemed resolute that it would. She wouldn't question the feeling._

_The world blurred around her as she stared unblinking at the trail, her eyes stinging from the intensity of her gaze._

_Etanicor stopped and reared viciously, frustrated when the trail led somewhere he couldn't enter._

_Regina frowned. They were around the old Dwarf Mine. Once the dwarves and fairies had disappeared without a trace, few had dared to enter. She dismounted, not sure why Etanicor couldn't proceed further. Leinad settled on a nearby branch, also screeching his own frustration._

_She shot a worried glance between both creations. There had never been a place the two had physically been unable to enter._

"_Be still," the soft command settled both creatures. She turned to Leinad once he'd settled. "Go keep an eye on Emma."_

_The falcon stretched his wings in acknowledgment before taking flight._

_Regina turned back to face the minacious mine entrance, it's opening looming like a dark, hungry mouth ready to consume all who entered. She could count on one hand the times something in this realm had actually been able to harm her, but she would be exercise caution like her intuition screamed at her to do._

_She chanted quietly a moment, her hands weaving a few intricate motions in front of her body. Her skin flared for a split second, and she nodded to herself. Some basic protection was better than nothing._

_That done, she closed her eyes to extend her senses. She sought out whatever reflective material she could in the immediate vicinity. Her brow furrowed after a moment, a dull ache beginning in her head._

_There were reflective surfaces in the mine, but she couldn't see through them from here. The only time this had happened before was when Cora had specifically cast protections against being scried. Normally magic practitioners wouldn't bother with such protections, as scrying was unpredictable at best. _

_No one but Cora was aware of her existence and ability, so she had to wonder at the extraordinary precaution. From her personal experience, such spells could only limit her vision. A complete block was impossible with her odd existence in the reflections of the realms, she would just have to get close enough to physically look through each object._

_She took a deep breath and approached the mine, her neck tingling with an instinctive fear._

_It was dark, so she conjured a few balls of light to float along with her. She followed the still faint white trail expectantly._

_The tunnels winded and twisted, and the quiet was unnerving as she explored. At several points there would be splotches of various colored lights making their own trail, but Regina followed the white one diligently. The different colored aural remnants made her wonder; were they just old traces of those that were here before, or were they fresher?_

_She was led deeper and deeper into the mine, coming to a final fork. Regina stared hard at the ground. To her right was the white trail, glowing brighter than ever. On her left an inky blackness covered the ground and remained, no matter how close she brought her conjured lights._

_A chill ran down her spine, but despite her curiosity she turned to the right. Zelena was her priority._

_A few moments later, she arrived in a small cavern. The light pooled thickly in one spot. Anticipation was heavy in her breast, and her attention turned to the only reflective object in the room._

_The cup was coarse wood, the water within completely still. She knelt carefully in front of the small object. "Zelena?" she called out softly, unsure if her sister would be able to answer._

_There were muffled sounds from the cavern on the other side, but all she could see was inky blackness. She cursed internally. She couldn't conjure anything on the other side of the water since she needed to touch the reflective surface, and doing so would disturb the liquid._

"_Regina?" the voice was hoarse and low, but Regina would know it anywhere. Tears tumbled down her cheeks._

"_Zelena," she breathed out gently, relieved that her sister was alive. "What are you doing here?"_

"_Hook," came the immediate response. A muffled cough sounded through the cup. "Travel went well and without many problems. We had been delayed by a storm, but arrived safely in the Kingdom of Tanmaurk in decent time. It was late, and Hook insisted I stay one last night on board. When I awoke, I was here, wherever here is. They restrained my magic with some sort of leather band and I can't remove it."_

_Fury bubbled deeply in Regina as the last words were spoken. "That pirate _will _pay some day. You are contained physically by some sort of enchantment, as well?" The brunette looked at the opening in the small cavern. It was open here, but something must be keeping Zelena in._

"_Something of the sort. It doesn't take much to contain me with no magic," Zelena's voice was pained._

"_You have no idea who took you or why?" Regina worried at her lip with her teeth._

_The older witch shook her head, forgetting for a moment that Regina couldn't see her. The light from the conjured balls only traveled so far through the reflection, and Zelena didn't want to disturb the stillness of the water with her breath. "I have no idea. I know nearly no one in the realm of the Enchanted Forest." She paused, phrasing her next words carefully. "There are others here, but..."_

_Regina waited a few heartbeats, but grew impatient at the continued silence. "But?"_

"_I only know there are others here because of the screaming."_

_The brunette swallowed hard. She knew her sister wasn't referring to any kind of pleasant screaming. They were both silent for a few moments. "Have they done anything to you?"_

"_No. Given what I've gleaned from my imprisonment thus far, and their resources, I'm almost entirely certain this is about my magic." The redhead heard a sharp inhale from her sister. Zelena clenched at her knees tiredly, her back pressed against the irregular stone wall of the small cave as the words sunk in._

_Regina pounded one palm against the stone floor, a loud smack sounding from the contact. "Emma isn't quite ready to free me yet. We're still trying to figure out the exact sort of gateway to evoke, and the location where its creation will be most effective."_

_Zelena licked her lips. "I'm fine for now. Don't rush your research. If done incorrectly you could be seriously harmed trying to transition. I'll wait for you, Regina. I would tell you not to worry, but I know if our positions were reversed I wouldn't be able to stop worrying."_

_The young witch clenched her teeth. "I will save you as soon as I'm able, make no mistake."_

"_I believe you."_

Regina gave a pained grimace, remembering subsequent visits to her sister as time had passed. Time had seem to fly by while she and Emma did the required research enabling her freedom. Every day her sister remained captive had pressed heavily upon her spirit.

Many times she'd been tempted to send Emma to try and rescue Zelena. She was stymied by the fact that she knew the young woman wasn't close to ready for what could be waiting in the Dwarf Mine.

Additionally, Emma had refused to contact her old friends and allies until they had definitely discovered how to free Regina, knowing they would try to force her onto another path. She had only approached the camp of the Merry Men days before she was going to free Regina, and only because she knew Robin and Marian were away.

Emma felt she owed Regina a debt, and by extension, Zelena. Beyond that Emma cared for Regina a great deal and would help her in whatever way she could. She would not risk being deterred by anyone in her quest to help both witches.

Regina couldn't help but wonder if she should have forced the issue. With Red, Mulan, and the Merry Men, Zelena's rescue might have been possible.

Then again, the dark magic she'd felt in the mines seemed beyond any of their capabilities. Regina wasn't even sure she was up to the task.

Before Regina had been freed from the mirror, her last visit with Zelena had been painful. Her sister's captors had gotten around to paying her more individualized attention, and the results had been atrocious.

With a hoarse voice, Zelena had explained that she had no idea who her captors were. The only knowledge she'd gained from their sessions was that they were trying to drain her magic, and that they had been doing it to various magic users for a long time.

Zelena's magic wasn't like everyone else's. Though she was born in the Enchanted Forest, she had grown up in Oz. Magic was more rampant in Nonestica, and Zelena's was further changed by the brooch necklace Glinda had given her.

The people who had taken Regina's sister had been struggling to drain her, not caring about the discomfort it caused her. The sickening conclusion that Zelena had come to was that the missing fairies had been victim to this same procedure. Her captors had openly complained about how difficult it was to harvest magic from her in comparison to the fairies they were used to processing.

Regina had felt her sister was leaving some important details out. Even when the woman was suffering, her need to protect Regina was prevalent. Though Zelena had been intentionally vague, her younger sister was no fool. Regina only had to remember the older witch's quiet voice when she'd first mentioned the how she knew there were other captives.

She cut off her thoughts for the the nth time. She couldn't afford to wonder about such aphotic things and lose herself in a pit of despair. Somehow, she would be strong enough for her sister.

* * *

They were getting closer.

Emma hadn't been to the Dwarf Mine much, but it was a distinctive landmark she would never forget. When she was younger, her family had sought the place out in hopes of locating the friends they'd once had in the dwarves and fairies.

All such trips had been in vain, and the despair she'd witnessed from her parents had been carved into her memory.

She glanced forward at Regina. The witch hadn't spoken at all since their departure, and had set a pace that didn't readily lend to easy conversation. Emma and the others had respected Regina's need to focus, but the closer they got to their destination, the more unsettled Emma felt.

Her gut was screaming at her, and after King George had tricked her, she'd sworn never to ignore her instincts again.

"Regina!" she called loudly.

The woman in question jerked her head in surprise and spared a glance at Emma. "What?" came the bewildered question.

Emma spurred her horse forward, coming even with Regina's chestnut mare. "We need to stop, we're close. We should be careful."

Regina scowled darkly, but didn't argue. She tugged back on her reins gently, already slowing them down.

"You know we're in trouble when I have to remind _you_ to be careful," the thief couldn't help pointing out.

The witch didn't respond, her mouth a grim line. They came to a stop a few moments later, their mounts shuffling a little in place from a combination of the magic that had been used on them and the exhaustion looming.

Regina spared a few moments to magically care for the loyal animals. They'd never faltered in their gait, and she was grateful to have had them. She cooed softly at her mare, and set some wards up around the small area they'd chosen to leave their mounts at.

With a little spell, the horses would be safe to wander in a small area.

Emma observed the care Regina gave the horses, silently admiring the woman's devotion even when feeling such urgency. It didn't take long, but most people she knew wouldn't have spared more than a thought for their mounts in such dire circumstances.

The witch finished quickly, and turned in the direction of the mine. "Bring whatever you can to defend yourself. This is now a dark and dangerous place, rife with death." She held out a hand to reveal several small bottles filled with golden liquid. "You may take this to heighten your senses. It lasts several hours, but at the end of that time you will need sleep. The choice is yours."

Roland grabbed one quickly, Tink following his lead. Emma hesitated only a moment before taking one. Unlike the other two, she didn't drink it right away. Instead, she slid it into a pouch at her waist. She felt her senses were sharp enough, but it didn't hurt to be prepared.

She pulled out a few small charms she'd worked on, handing them to Tinkerbell and Roland. "These will provide you with a small amount of protection and luck. Keep them with you."

Next she turned to Regina. Their eyes met in silent communication, and Emma pulled something out of her pocket. She fumbled with it for a minute and licked her lips as she nervously met the witch's gaze again. "This is something I got a long time ago from Granny. It means the world to me. I want you to have it."

Roland and Tink turned and stepped away a few paces, faces averted from the couple. They shot each other knowing looks and smirked as they tried to give their friends privacy.

A look of surprise appeared on Regina's face, and she tentatively opened her hand. Emma stepped closer, putting the pendant face up in the brunette's open palm. She traced the soft skin for a moment and pushed the hand a little closer to Regina so she could see.

Regina smiled. The small circle was smooth on one side, but a swan with wings spread and about to take flight was engraved on one side. "It's beautiful, thank you."

Emma smiled in return, tugging the pendant out of the woman's hand and stepping around her to carefully clasp it around her neck. She stepped up close behind Regina when she finished, her hands braced on the shoulders in front of her. She leaned forward to whisper in her friend's ear, not wanting anyone to overhear her.

"We will do this together. No matter what happens, I'm here for you. I l—"

The brunette turned suddenly, silencing Emma with a soft kiss. "Not yet," she whispered. She swallowed hard, moist earthen eyes averted from familiar viridian.

"I'm not sure what we'll find, and I don't want the first time you say that to be colored by what happens here." She looked up. "I know, Emma. I hope you know, too."

The thief nodded solemnly, though her eyes were sparkling. "I do."

Regina sniffled once and cleared her throat, "We've lingered long enough. We need to save her." Her face tightened, and she moved to turn.

Emma tugged on her arm, and she turned back to face the blonde. The thief smiled quickly, before darting in for a long kiss. "For luck."

A hint of a smile showed at the corners of Regina's mouth, and they both turned toward the mine.

"Alright guys," Emma spoke loudly enough for the other two to hear them clearly. "Let's get this done."

She drew her sword, and the others responded in kind. Roland checked the long daggers at his hips before pulling an arrow from his quiver with a nod.

The implacable determination on Tinkerbell's face was a little disconcerting as she rolled her sleeves up to her forearms. "Is it too much to hope Hook is here so I can turn her into a bug?"

Her question went unanswered as they moved closer in the direction of the mine. Their steps were slow and careful, ready for anything.

As they walked and nothing seemed to happen, instead of relaxing they grew more tense. They weren't foolish enough to grow complacent when magic was involved.

Emma could feel the sense of wrongness around her as they drew closer to the gaping maw of the mine entrance, her hairs standing on end. She completely understood Regina's description of the place now.

An unease grew low in her belly, and she stepped closer to Regina so their arms would brush together occasionally.

Her first step onto the packed earth of the mine had her recoiling in horror, as acid churned harshly in her stomach. Regina looked pale, and Emma wondered if she was experiencing the same vile feeling.

"Are you two alright?" Roland sounded concerned. Emma glanced at him, noting he seemed unaffected. Tink's face had an odd pallor, not unlike Regina, and probably herself.

"Fine, I just think this place is bad for those of us with magic," she managed to reply around the urge to vomit.

It took them a minute to get their bearings, but they resolutely regained their equilibrium and continued on.

Regina found herself making the familiar gesture of conjuring her light orbs. It was a risk, but if they couldn't see they wouldn't get far. She let them float a bit further ahead than usual, not wanting to be surprised by anything.

The path was open, but as they traveled further in the cavern narrowed considerably. They came to their first split in the path, but Regina didn't hesitate. She'd made the trek enough times to remember it very clearly.

As they progressed, her head tilted and her brow furrowed. She paused. "Do you hear that?" she asked Emma lowly, knowing how sounds echoed in places like these.

Emma frowned and focused for a moment. "What is that?"

Regina shook her head, her lips pursed into a straight line. The air around them seemed to hum. Paired with the sickened feelings they were still struggling with, they were distracted enough for their first surprise.

They turned a corner, and a revolting smell coiled thickly in the air. Regina gagged harshly, before clasping a hand over her mouth and nose. Emma and Tink were struggling as well, though Roland just seemed a little put off.

"What's wrong with you all?" It smelled a little ripe to him here, but he didn't understand the extreme reactions of his comrades.

Tinkerbell was suffering especially, having imbibed on a heightened senses potion in addition to her magical aptitude. She darted off to the side, losing the small amount of food she'd managed to consume on the trail earlier in the day.

Emma grit her teeth at the sound, but stepped forward a little further. Her eyes widened in shock, and her grip on her sword loosened to the point that she almost dropped it.

"Son of an ogre," was all she could manage, a repulsed look washing over her face.

In front of them were what used to be the dwarves. They were stumbling about with their pickaxes, and indiscriminately working at the stone faces in front of them. Their flesh was rotting, eyes milky white with death. All of them had various open wounds, with stitching holding a few key pieces together.

Emma struggled harder not to be sick, noting the way one of the dwarves flesh wriggled with insect activity.

"What?" Roland looked in the direction Regina and Emma couldn't seem to peel their eyes away from. He had no clue what they were looking at.

"You don't see that?" Regina was first to risk opening her mouth, though the words were muffled around her hand. Her free hand was pointed right at what used to be Sleepy.

His brown eyes stared hard in the direction the witch was pointing, shaking his head in frustration when he couldn't discern what she was referring to.

Emma finally managed to pull her focus from the living-dead figures and looked at Roland. "Be thankful you can't see that," she gritted out between clenched teeth.

Regina nodded in agreement, slowly straightening her shoulders. They needed to go past the working figures, but she was unsure how the reanimated corpses would react to their presence.

The thief didn't share her concern, stalking forward even though she wasn't sure which way to go. "Let's get this over with."

One of the dwarves stilled, and slowly turned to face Emma.

"Doc?" she nervously asked as she eyed the broken spectacles on the corpse's face.

The blonde stepped back, clearing her throat loudly. "Well, I can see you guys are hard at work so I'm just going to," she pointed to one of the cavern openings to the right, sidestepping cautiously toward it.

Doc's mouth opened in a soundless scream and he charged at her with his pickaxe, and Emma automatically brought her sword up to deflect the first swing.

The cavern erupted with movement as the dwarves swarmed at the small group.

Regina made her light orbs grow, making the room brighter so it would be easier to maneuver. She grimaced and sent Emma sharp glare before turning her focus back to the charging undead dwarves. A fireball grew in each of her hands as she prepared for the onslaught.

Tinkerbell shrunk herself, magic coming more easily to her in her natural state. She flitted around a few of the dwarves, making their torn clothes tangle and restrict their movements.

Roland stood still, stunned at the sudden movements and not comprehending what was going on at all.

Regina shot off a fireball at Happy, noting with satisfaction that his legs were completely useless now as the rest of him slowly burned.

A loud noise to her left caught her attention, and she spotted another dwarf charging directly at an oblivious Roland. She jumped in front of him, just barely managing to repel the pickaxe that was mere centimeters from the young man's face.

"This is of no use," she growled from her spot in front of the tall thief. She pushed forcefully, and the wave of figures were pushed back to the furthest cavern wall. Regina turned swiftly and pressed a hand to Roland's eyes, muttering a little under her breath.

Roland yelped at the pressure against his eyes, blinking the dark spots from his eyes as the hand was finally pulled away. He blinked again, a scared look coming over his face as he looked in front of him. "Are those..."

"Zombie dwarves? Yes," came Regina's dry voice. "Now do try to be more useful, dear." Fireballs grew from her hands again, and Roland hurriedly dropped his bow and arrow to unsheathe his long daggers.

He doubted his arrows would have an effect against something that was already dead. His brown eyes spotted Tink trying to disable some dwarves, and nodded to himself at the idea. If you couldn't kill something that was already dead, disabling them was the best option. He darted forward, aiming to dismember those he could while avoiding the heavy pickaxes.

Emma had mournfully dispatched Doc, though he snarled from the ground with his limbs scattered about. She took a moment to catch her breath, noting her friends doing an admirable job against the remaining undead.

Tink had managed to get one so entangled in fabric that he rolled around helplessly, Regina having turned three into little more than ash.

Roland danced merrily around the last dwarf, who only had one arm remaining. The dwarf's rotting hand clutched at the ground to inch his body closer to the young man, who easily moved away.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Do stop playing. We don't have time for this," she snapped harshly.

The young man snapped forward to sever the last limb, smiling sheepishly at Regina. "Sorry."

"There's only six," Emma called out in concern.

"What?" Tink questioned, now back to human size.

The thief's blonde head nodded at the scattered figures of the dwarves. "There's only six. There used to be seven."

Tink's head was shaking, "Eight are usually raised together as brothers, though this particular group _was_ down to seven. Make no mistake, there are probably far more than six dwarves in this mine."

Regina snorted and glared at Emma. "Did you really think only _seven_ dwarves were responsible for mining the dust that nearly a hundred fairies required annually?" Her wry tone betrayed her amusement at the idea.

Emma scowled, a hint of a blush tinting her cheeks. "Let's keep moving."

The witch rolled her eyes and took the lead again. The skirmish had settled her a little more, enough to divert her attention from the ill nature of the air and the sickness threatening her stomach.

The group settled into an uneasy silence as they progressed further.

"So, I think it's safe to say that something really bad has been going on here," Emma quipped nervously, unable to stand the silent tension.

Regina paused and shot the blonde a glare. "No, really? What gave it away? The sickening feeling in the air or, I don't know..._undead dwarves_ that tried to take your head off with a pickaxe because you just had to charge ahead without knowing what they would do?"

Emma coughed uncomfortably into a fist. "Um, both?"

The witch turned forward again, shaking her head in irritation. "Sometimes your lineage is so incredibly apparent," her words were slippery and acidic.

"Hey!" Emma squawked loudly in outrage.

Tink leaned forward to press a hand forcefully over Emma's mouth. "Shh, do you want to bring more dwarves charging at us?" Her voice was low and sharp.

The thief wanted to point out that they couldn't be sure there were more dwarves, but the point seemed moot. There very well could be a horde of dwarves in the mine and she wouldn't know.

Emma sulked as they continued on, though she remained alert. They were all on edge from the unknown, and she took a deep breath to get control of herself.

They started to pass smaller caverns, but Regina ignored them. Roland peered cautiously into a few of the openings as they passed, not really seeing much.

"Whoa," he breathed out.

Tink heard him, and she turned to see what had caught his attention. Her breath got stuck in her throat.

"Is that a fairy?" Roland was stunned at the sight. The first fairy he'd ever seen was Tinkerbell, and he couldn't be sure as he observed the emaciated figure on the floor of the small hollow.

It became harder to see as Regina and Emma continued further on, and Roland pushed at Tink to move. The fairy was in shock, and it took him a few shoves to get her moving.

"That used to be a fairy," her voice shook as she spoke, her eyes watering. Roland patted at her shoulder awkwardly, sorry that he'd both looked and said anything to bring Tinkerbell's attention to what he'd seen.

"We can check the rest of the caves out once we've saved Zelena," he offered in an attempt at comfort as they trod on slowly.

Tink nodded woefully and turned her mind from the depressing figure she'd seen lying on the hard ground with shriveled wings and sightless eyes.

If the people who had taken Zelena were doing that to her, they needed to get to her as soon as possible.

Roland and Tink picked up their pace as quietly as possible to catch up to their two friends, the young man's hand remaining firmly on her shoulder in support.

Regina hadn't noticed the duo trailing behind, but as they went deeper and deeper into the mine she moved a little slower. The air was heavier here, the horrible feeling weighing even more so than it had at the cave entrance.

She stopped every now and then to take deep breaths and keep herself focused. A part of her should have expected the feeling to be so strong since she'd felt echoes of it in the reflected realm, but it was always different to experience first hand.

A loud scream sounded suddenly, the sound reverberating harshly against the stone walls. Her dark head shot up, knowing that voice extremely well.

"Zelena," she gasped out. Her eyes watered in frustration. She doubted that had come from the cave her sister was being held captive in, but with how sound traveled down here, she couldn't be sure which way the cry had come from.

A warm hand brushed against her lower back, and she turned to meet Emma's concerned emerald gaze. "What is it Regina?"

Her head shook, "I think they moved her to drain her – I don't know where they do that!" There was an edge of panic in her voice.

"Stay calm. Didn't you tell me you traced her aura with a spell the first time?" Emma's voice was calm and soothing.

Regina nodded her head, reason returning to her senses. "Yes." She closed her eyes resolutely, knowing exactly what she needed. Her eyes opened a moment later, focusing on the stone walls and hard packed earth of the floor.

"This way," her head angled to the left. She didn't mention that the inky blackness she'd seen before was pointing off in the same direction of her sister's white trail light. Regina tried not to be concerned that the white light was far dimmer than she'd ever seen it before.

She swallowed to herself, and nervously brushed her hand against Emma's.

Emma easily took the hint, shifting her sword to the opposite hand to clasp her hand tightly to the witch's.

The thief didn't know what was coming, but if Regina was scared, then she knew she would be foolish not to be cautious. She glanced back to check on Roland and Tink, seeing that the fairy was pale. Her eyes traced the hand on the delicate shoulder back to Roland, and she raised a brow in question.

The young man's head shook, his short curls bouncing a little with the movement.

Emma took the silent hint, but resolved to ask about it when they had achieved their goal. For now, her attention needed to remain on what lay before them.


	14. Chapter 14

Their progress along the tunnel was slow and cautious. Regina led the way, one hand before her ready to conjure a fireball. The other was still being firmly held by Emma, and both drew tremendous comfort from the contact.

Tink hadn't said a word since she'd witnessed the fate of one of her sister fairies, horrified and also scared to mention the sight to Regina.

Roland knew no good would come from sharing the information. They were progressing as quickly and as safely as they could under the circumstances; they'd already observed a panicked Regina wouldn't and couldn't think clearly.

There was a loud clattering of falling stones off to their left, and the group tensed and waited a few moments. No further noise traveled from the side tunnel, and Regina licked her lips nervously before hesitantly stepping forward.

A loud shriek of stone against metal sounded from further down their current path, and the brunette's heart thundered harshly in her breast.

"We might have company. The tunnel is fairly narrow, we can't afford to get overwhelmed," she spoke just loud enough for their group to hear.

Emma pursed her lips, thinking quickly. "Roland and I should be in front since we're using melee weapons. You and Tink should stay further back with your magic."

Regina frowned at the suggestion. "You have magic as well, dear."

"I don't have enough practice with it in combat! I'd rather stick with my sword for now." Emma tugged Roland forward as she spoke, knowing by the heavy footsteps coming in their direction that they'd run out of time to argue.

The witch scowled as the two thieves took up positions in the front, leaving just enough room in the middle for Regina to use her fireballs efficiently.

Their eyes strained in the low light offered by Regina's conjured orbs of illumination, and a heartbeat later they were greeted by the snarling faces of more reanimated dwarves.

"Here we go," Emma muttered as the first few approached. They each carried a pickaxe, and she shifted anxiously. The space was uncomfortably tight to be trying to avoid the dangerous range of the weapons.

Regina clucked her tongue at the five approaching dwarves, unimpressed. A fireball ignited in each hand, and when the attackers were a finally only a few strides away, she brought her hands together. The fireballs churned together for a second before fusing into a larger fire that she streamed steadily at the oncoming figures.

Roland squealed as the column of fire erupted between he and Emma, subconsciously pressing his body against the wall of the tunnel. Tink bit at her lip to avoid laughing at the young man.

Emma sighed and leaned on her sword, one hand on her hip as she observed the flames eat hungrily at the writhing figures. It was a little grotesque to watch, but she needed to be sure none of them would suddenly charge her small party.

The witch tapered the blaze down once again to a single fireball now held in her right hand, eyes detachedly noting that nothing remained moving.

Roland brought a hand up to cover his mouth as he coughed a little at the mixture of the smell and smoke. "Well, you need to learn to do that Em. That was spectacularly useful."

Regina shot Emma a haughty look, glancing down at the sword with a sneer. "It's such an incredibly strong Object of Power, and you choose to use it to poke at dwarves." Her head shook in resignation as she extinguished the fireball in her hand. "I blame your mother."

The blonde scoffed and rolled her eyes, picking her sword up from its resting position and turning to proceed forward. "When do you _not_ blame her?" she mumbled under breath, not really wanting Regina to hear.

The witch shot her a blank look. "I'm not deaf, _Princess_."

Emma decided not to respond, stepping forward to check the remains of the dwarves. She looked through carefully. Nothing had survived the blaze. "You shouldn't do that too often, I don't want you to tire yourself out. We should keep moving."

Once again the brunette stepped forward to take the lead. She felt more comfortable in charge, knowing out of all of them she had the best chance of handling whatever came their way.

As they moved forward again in their cautious pace, she decided to be honest with her companions.

"Roland, did you bring any torches?" She didn't look back at the dark-haired thief.

The sounds of someone ruffling through a bag floated up to her, followed by Roland's voice. "I only have two, but yes."

Regina thrust her arm backward, palm open. The torches were placed in her hand without hesitation. She lit them quickly, turning swiftly to hand one to Roland and Tink each, respectively.

She turned forward again just as quickly, her head remaining turned a little to the side so her words carried easily to those behind her. "Just in case something happens and we're separated, it's good to have those."

Emma's brow furrowed in consternation.

"You should all know that in addition to finding my sister's aura, I also found a very mysterious dark one alongside it. It is one of the strongest of its kind I've ever seen." Regina managed to keep her voice steady, even though the sheer intensity of the utter blackness of the aura inspired a strong sense of foreboding in her. The only dark auras that rivaled the one she'd seen here had been found in Neverland and the Jade Kingdom, the latter still containing the trapped Dark One himself.

She didn't elaborate verbally. It would do no good.

Emma eyed Regina carefully, feeling the weight of the unsaid words in the silence that stretched out after the witch had spoken. There was no doubt in her mind that Regina knew more than what she'd shared. She increased her pace to once again be striding along side the brunette, eyes now focused straight ahead.

"I know there are things you're leaving out," she spoke lowly so that the words wouldn't carry to Roland and Tink. "Just remember, no matter what happens or what you think you have to do...we're stronger together." Her callused hand reached out to tug on Regina's soft one.

Regina swallowed hard. She was prepared to do whatever was necessary to get her sister and friends out alive. Though she'd argued about Emma coming to help, she was glad the younger woman was here. They'd been each other's main source of comfort for two years, and nothing could rival the balance they brought each other.

"We're getting close." Her hand squeezed Emma's softly.

Tink spoke up from behind them. "I can feel it in the pit of my stomach. This is a place rife with malevolence."

Roland gripped at the hilts of his daggers, his bow long relegated to the strap of his satchel. "Do we have a plan?"

Regina and Emma glanced at each other, before turning to face the duo behind them.

"There will probably be a few people in the room. Our first priority is saving Zelena. I think Tink should be the one to focus on freeing her while the three of us keep whoever else is in there busy. From there, Regina and I can probably hold everyone off while you two," Emma pointed at Tink and Roland, "take Zelena back out to the horses. No matter what happens you two need to get her out. Regina and I are incredibly strong together. No heroics. Let us do what we do best."

Emma exuded confidence as she spoke, and her cousin and the fairy nodded automatically in response.

Regina squeezed Emma's hand again before speaking, knowing that the blonde didn't feel nearly as confident as she seemed. "We mean it. If we have to worry about one of you trying to do something heroic, you might get us killed. Once you have my sister, do _not_ so much as look back."

Tinkerbell stepped closer to them both, a determined expression on her face. "I promise you both I will do everything in my power to get Zelena out of here. "

Her words were greeted with solemn nods. Roland didn't say anything, but silently vowed to help the fairy get Regina's sister out. He knew he was of little use, and didn't want to get in the way when he was clearly more of a hindrance than a help. At least if he helped Tink he had a purpose.

"We're in agreement then," Regina's voice was resolute. She carefully eyed each person before raising her chin and turning to lead the small group to their final goal.

Emma never let go of her hand.

* * *

The final chamber at the end of the tunnel had many torches, the space as well lit as such a deep, dark cavern could be under the circumstances.

Though spacious, the cave was full of machinery and tools that none of the small party could identify. Three men bustled around the area tinkering with various apparatuses, long aprons and gloves on as protection while they handled volatile equipment and objects.

A tall blonde man walked into the cave, his hair parted precisely down the middle. "More dust! If we want to have this done properly we need more fuel!" Redness flushed the man cheeks as he expressed his displeasure. His ice cold blue eyes settled on one of the bustling men. "Igor! It was your job to collect the last batch of dust. Why do we not have a sufficient supply on hand?"

The shortest man stilled, his bald head bowing as his shoulders hunched. "Doctor, I brought everything the dwarves collected! Group 3 didn't return from the front veins, I swear I left no dust behind!"

The tall doctor scowled, tugging his gloves off angrily. "Cora's spells are deteriorating, and so do their bodies! How am I expected to work under such dismal conditions!" He shook his head, scowling. "I knew I should have come up with a long term solution to the decomposition issue myself. Magic is so limited."

Igor kept his head bowed, not wanting to point out that science could be just as limited.

Victor's blue eyes focused on the groveling form, and his scowl deepened. "Well don't' just stand around you useless twit, back to work."

The two other men snickered, but silenced when the doctor sent them a glare. "The abundance of incompetence in this cave is nearly debilitating," he muttered balefully as he walked back into his work chamber.

Emma tapped on Regina's arm to indicate the tunnel the man in charge had gone through. The brunette's eyes were focused on the entryway, and she nodded in agreement. That was likely where Zelena was being held.

The blonde smiled grimly, turning to Roland to make some gestures with her hands.

His dark head nodded along a moment later, returning the motions with some of his own.

Regina waited patiently, understanding that the thieves had more experience sneaking up on individuals and respecting their silent communication. She eyed Roland speculatively as he dug through his bag and retrieved a small pouch.

A dark brow raised in surprise, she'd seen a similar pouch on Mulan's belt. It seemed she would get to see the contents of the pouch in action.

Emma turned back to face Regina and Tink, pushing her hands at them palms open and flat in a 'wait' motion.

Tink and Regina silently agreed to the plan, not quite sure what was going on, but trusting that the two thieves knew what they were doing.

Roland offered the pouch to Emma, who carefully took an amount into each hand. The young man followed suit immediately after she'd finished, and they turned to face the open area.

Emma took a deep breath before approaching the man closest to the tunnel where they'd been hiding. She waited a few heartbeats for Roland to carefully maneuver behind the man a little further, counting silently in her head.

In one motion both moved fluidly to tap on each man's shoulder, hurriedly blowing the dust into their eyes and clamping their hands over their mouths.

They accomplished their mission with nary a sound, the muffled groans barely discernible from the hissing and clanking of the machinery in the cavern at work. Neither thief celebrated, instead both positioning on either side of the last man who was still oblivious to their presence.

Igor turned suddenly, surprised to see a tall dark haired man facing him. Roland was equally stunned at the unpredictable movement, but quickly moved to blow his dust at the remaining assistant. Igor managed a loud yelp as he jerked away, a very small amount of the dust making it into one eye.

He blinked harshly, rubbing at his eyes and jerking away from the assailant. Roland wrapped his arms tightly through Igor's, ducking his head down behind the man's shoulders as Emma leapt forward with her last handful of dust and successfully took the last assistant down.

The man had made quite a racket as he'd gone down, and the thieves gave each other dirty looks as they quickly tied up each of the doctor's assistants.

"Hate when a mark decides to bungle up a plan," Roland muttered as he secured the last ties a little too snugly around Igor's hands.

Emma snickered, silently agreeing. "Seems like this one is a professional bungler, Roland."

Tink and Regina approached as they finished, Tink sending worried glances to the other tunnels that lead to this particular cavern. "That last one made quite a bit of noise, I don't think it's a good idea to stay here too long."

Roland and Emma grimaced again, moving the three men into a shallow alcove naturally occurring in the cave's wall. Regina stepped forward without speaking, waving a hand impatiently at the alcove. The men seemed to disappear. "That will hold for a while, but Tink is right."

Regina turned to the tunnel the doctor had stepped through, only pausing when she reached the mouth of the pathway. "Remember what we discussed."

The tunnel was relatively short, as the party discovered. Within a few moments they could hear the doctor's voice ringing clearly through their space, followed by low whimpering sounds.

The witch grit her teeth as she took in the sight of the man pragmatically speaking to her sister, who was laid out on a large metallic table. She was secured at her arms, legs, and waist. Regina was stunned when she realized that the once beautiful red hair had turned into a shocking white.

Her fists clenched, red sparks of smoke spattering from the appendages.

Emma reached a hand up to squeeze at her shoulder, and Regina took a few deep breaths to regain control of herself. The man seemed to be alone, but they couldn't take any chances by just rushing in. _She_ couldn't take that kind of chance with her sister.

Regina considered the large space and frowned. Rushing at the man might be the only option. It was too open, with too many dark corners. For all she knew there were a hundred dwarves lurking in the shadows – there was genuinely no way to tell.

"Regina," Roland whispered softly.

She turned to face the young man impatiently, one brow raised.

He leaned forward to whisper directly into her ear, not wanting any sound to travel and possibly ruin their element of surprise.

Her head tilted after a moment, her brows raised. She tapped at her lip and shrugged. They didn't have a lot of time and it seemed reasonable. She nodded at Roland, who immediately leaned over to whisper to Tink, and then Emma in turn.

They indicated their acquiescence and prepared themselves while they waited for Roland.

Roland tugged out his dark cloak and pulled it on. The hood was up and in place. Regina nodded and brushed her fingers against the fabric. The young man seemed to be cloaked in shadows.

His arm poked out from the cloak, his hand starting a short countdown to let them know when he was going.

He lowered himself to the ground and started inching toward the tall blonde man at the center of the room. Regina followed his movement carefully with her eyes, not wanting to lose track of him.

Emma and Tink positioned themselves at the tunnel opening alongside Regina, who had both hands ready.

The witch spotted movement in the shadows along the edges of the room as Roland got closer, and she tensed in anticipation.

A loud scream startled them all as Dr. Frankenstein flipped another switch and Zelena's body arched up as her essence started being drained.

Roland snarled from his position on the floor a few feet away, and gave up all pretenses of stealth, unleashing a storm of movement to tackle and incapacitate the evil doctor.

Tink shrunk down and flew as fast as her wings could carry her to turn the machine off and free Zelena as a horde of dwarves erupted from the sides of the room, their stench and the sounds of their bones now uncomfortably familiar to the small group.

Neither Regina nor Emma hesitated, the former immediately slinging fireballs. Emma grimaced as she took in the sheer numbers, and closed her eyes briefly.

When she reopened her eyes her sword was covered in an enchanted blue flame, and her eyes blazed angrily as she charged forward to defend the table and Zelena from attack.

Regina was slowly moving toward the figures in the middle, moving carefully and covering Emma so she could get to Roland and Tink.

Tink had already turned off the machine, and she and Roland were working furiously to disengage Zelena from the restraints on the metal slab.

Zelena moaned softly, exhaustion and pain stamped on her face. She blinked blearily in the dim lighting of the cavern, her eyes caught by the fireballs dancing through the room.

Her eyes tracked the fireballs back to their origin, and peace overcame her when she saw her sister. "Regina," she breathed out softly.

Tink paused momentarily when she saw the woman had spoken, and flitted closer to the pale woman. "What was that?" she asked kindly though hurriedly as she glanced around at the shambling reanimated corpses.

Zelena only smiled and closed her eyes, relaxing as the two strangers worked to free her.

Sweat was beginning to drip down Regina's face as she strained to keep the dwarves on the right from reaching her friends in the middle of the room.

Emma was powered by the adrenaline pumping through her body, the familiar sensation heady and assisting her fluid use of magic and sword.

"We got her!" Roland crowed triumphantly from his stance near the table, where he'd just managed to cut through the last thick leather restraint.

Regina was reinvigorated by the statement, and a wicked smile grew on her face. "Get her out of here, now!" Her voice carried in the cavern over the din of fighting and movement, and Roland gently tugged Zelena to rest over his shoulders. He blew out a breath.

Tink gave him a thumb's up and a smile. "Let's go! I've got your back."

Roland nodded, running as fast as he could without dislodging or harming his delicate cargo. Tink zoomed around him, tangling and restraining any dwarves that got too close to the duo for her comfort.

Emma started to fall back as the trio got closer to the exit, a feral grin showing in the poor lighting

They were a few strides away from Regina when more dwarves came swarming out of the sides.

The brunette witch didn't hesitate, bringing her hands together with a fierce glint in her eyes.

"Don't stop, no matter what happens!" She shouted, her eyes not moving from the influx of bodies.

Tink and Roland blew right past her as a column of fire erupted from her hands, the inferno blazing hotter and faster than the previous time she'd used the tactic.

Emma was faring a little better, having expended very little magic on the journey. She had a few moments to herself as the dwarves she'd incapacitated had fallen and spared a glance at Regina.

The witch was starting to falter, the long hours and constant hours of magic use having taken its toll. Moisture dripped down her face, and she was grimacing as she burst her fire intermittently at the decaying attackers.

The thief's heartbeat picked up at the sight and she rushed to reach Regina's side as quickly as she was able, much further than she would have liked.

She grimaced as a few of the dwarves moved to intercept her and she tried to translocate to her friend's side. A growl of frustration escaped her as her magic failed to obey her wishes.

Regina's flame faltered for just a moment, but it was enough for the single dwarf that had gotten through to strike her viciously with his pickaxe.

Emma's viridian eyes widened in horror as she watched the brunette fall, the dwarf raising his pickaxe to strike a final blow.

The dark haired witch moaned in pain, one hand clutching at the gaping wound that had torn through the flesh between her arm and torso just below her shoulder.

Tears and sweat dripped and mingled down her face, but despite the pain she found herself smiling. "My sister is free. And no dwarf, undead or otherwise, will ever get the best of _me_." She snarled and raised the hand on her wounded side up.

Her eyes blazed brightly, the color of fresh blood and the dwarf seemed cave from the inside out, dropping to the ground.

She panted, completely exhausted. She struggled to keep her eyes open, finding the battle to stay alert as nearly as taxing as fighting off a horde of zombie dwarves.

Emma gasped as she reached Regina's side, having taken care of the last few dwarves that had blocked her path. She was fighting tears as she took in the slumped form, carefully brushing a hand on Regina's face.

The brunette's eyes fluttered, and her dazed earthen eyes focused on Emma.

The thief cried with relief. "You blasted fool, you drew most of the dwarves to you with your ogres-be-damned bonfire! What were you thinking trying to take on so many at once?"

Regina gave a weak smirk, not surprised that Emma hadn't realized that she had drawn most of the dwarves' attention intentionally to herself sooner.

"You said it yourself; your experience with magic in combat is limited. I had to, Emma." Her injured arm moved and she slapped at Emma tiredly. "Now be a dear and heal me before we get swarmed again."

Her pulse was threading erratically, and she fought to stay conscious. She pressed her bloodied hand a little harder into her wound, knowing the blood loss was having an effect on her.

"You're impossible and I don't know why I love you so damned much! I don't care that you wanted me to wait to say it! Damn stubborn fool of a woman," the last was muttered angrily as the thief focused on pushing the healing energy through her hands.

The witch let out a raucous burst of laughter as her wound slowly closed. She breathed easier, with the phantom pain only a tiny reminder that she'd nearly died. Regina sat up slowly, cautiously eyeing the darkened corners around them for more movement.

The blonde used her sleeve to patiently wipe at the Regina's face as the woman looked around, wanting to clear it from as much sweat and dust as she could. She was hyper-aware that she'd almost lost the brunette.

Regina sighed in relief when there were no more surprises forthcoming, and turned to face the kneeling figure beside her. "You're just as impossible, dear. That's why we're perfect for each other." She lifted a hand to cup at the soft face, ignoring the dried blood on the appendage. "And I love you so damned much."

Emma's eyebrows raised in surprise, never having heard the witch ever utter anything truly resembling a curse. She opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by a tender kiss.

Her hands tugged at Regina, bringing the woman closer as their lips slid together again and again. Tingles spread throughout her body when the brunette sucked her lower lip into her mouth, and Emma couldn't stop the moan from escaping.

Regina's hands pushed through wavy blonde locks, adoring the feel of the soft contact after so much brutality. She nibbled tenderly at Emma's bottom lip. The longer they stayed pressed together, the stronger she felt. Their magic flowed between them enticingly, curling and twisting with all the heightened emotions they'd experienced in such a short amount of time.

Their foreheads pressed together as they took a break to catch their breath, one of Regina's hands softly tracing the familiar features of the woman she loved.

The thief smiled, vowing to never take any physical contact with Regina for granted. They'd been denied so much for so long, and she would never allow herself to forget what life was like without this kind of gentle affirmation. She leaned in to press their lips together once more.

"Well, isn't this...touching?" A low, amused voice spoke from the center of the room.

Emma's head jerked away from Regina, though she still held the witch firmly in her arms. Her eyes strained in the low light, and she frowned at the somewhat familiar silhouette.

She licked her lips nervously, "Blue?"

The figure stepped closer, and Emma could now clearly see the woman. Her eyes widened in horror.

Pale features etched into a menacing smile, pulling at the stitches on one side of her face. "No, Reul Ghorm is long dead._ I_ am Reul Dhorcha."

* * *

Roland grunted as they reached the horses, putting Zelena down tiredly and trying to catch his breath. Tink grew to full size beside him, leaning over to check on the injured witch.

Zelena had remained passed out for the entire trip, and Tinkerbell was more than a little worried. Her delicate hands reached out to tenderly brush the wavy white locks back and out of the older woman's face.

"Zelena?" she asked softly.

The pale face scrunched up a little, so Tink decided to try again. "Zelena?" she spoke a little more loudly.

Eyes the color of a clear summer sky were slowly revealed, and the fairy found a huge grin affixed to her face at the welcome sight. "Oh, thank goodness."

Zelena tried to speak, but no sounds escaped her throat. She frowned.

Roland saw the struggle, and walked over to retrieve a water skin. He returned a heartbeat later, helping the older woman sit up so she could drink a little.

Tink took the skin from the young man as he helped Zelena sit up, and eased the container to pale lips. She tipped the waterskin carefully, making sure the witch only took small sips.

After a few moments Zelena tugged her face away, sharing a grateful smile with both of her liberators.

"Thank you," were the first words she spoke, her voice rough from screaming. She glanced around. "Where's my sister?"

Roland and Tinkerbell shared a worried glance. The curly haired man licked his lips nervously, but brought his eyes up to meet the blue of the witch's even though he didn't really want to. "They stayed behind to make sure we wouldn't be followed. I'm sure they'll be along any minute now."

Zelena could easily read the anxiousness in his body language, even if he tried to keep his face and voice calm and even. She reached out a pale hand to squeeze at his shoulder.

"My sister is the strongest person I know, and with Emma at her side, they're both stronger than ever. Don't worry, they'll be here." She blinked tiredly as she spoke, a serene expression on her face.

Roland was in awe of the faith the woman had for Regina and Emma, but couldn't' dispel the kernel of doubt and fear that lingered in his mind. Besides, the woman had just gone through tremendous amounts of torture and probably wasn't in her right state of mind. No one was _that_ optimistic.

Tinkerbell bit her lip nervously. "We should make her comfortable, but do you think staying here is wise?"

The dark haired thief raised his head from his contemplation, looking around the immediate vicinity. He shook his head. "No, we're too close to the mine. It isn't safe here."

The fairy frowned. "I was afraid of that, but I don't want to leave Emma and Regina."

Roland shook his head again, "We're doing what they asked of us; keeping Zelena safe. I'll leave some markers for Emma to follow to our new location. I know some spots not too far from here the Merry Men used to hang their quivers at. Once we've secured a spot for Zelena, I'll come back and check on Emma and Regina."

Tink still didn't quite like the idea of leaving the area, but she did want to respect her friends' wishes. Her green eyes looked around for a few moments. "Alright. How far is it?"

His lips pursed as he considered the question. "Ten minutes by horse going slow so she doesn't fall off," his hand gestured at the half-conscious witch.

"Okay, she'll ride with me so she doesn't fall off. Now if—" her words were interrupted by the sounds of a loud howl. Fear skittered down her spine.

She gave Roland a nervous look. "Could that be Red?"

A chorus of howls reached through the forest to join in with the first, and the fairy's skin was covered in goosebumps as Roland shook his head grimly.

"That's definitely _not_ Red." Roland tried not to panic, wanting to think of some way they could escape unscathed. Part of him wanted to take off to draw the pack's attention, but he couldn't be sure they would all follow him and leave Tink and Zelena alone. Splitting up wasn't an option.

Tink jerked her gaze away from the thief as he tried to think, knowing the pressure of keeping them all alive to be immense.

Roland let out a strangled noise, completely frustrated. "I don't know." There was a hint of fear in his voice. He swallowed. "Let's just mount up and do our best to put distance between us and the pack."

They pulled the witch up quickly and carefully, Tink mounting first so that Roland could settle the witch in to place securely. Zelena surprised them by actually being a little helpful, putting her foot in the stirrup tiredly while Roland pushed enthusiastically.

It wasn't graceful, but she was settled firmly in front of the fairy within a few minutes. Tink only felt slightly awkward as she tried to keep the lanky figure upright.

The young man was mounted mere seconds after Zelena had slid into pace, and his horse pranced nervously, feeling Roland's own anxiousness.

"Come on," he tugged his head toward the treeline and the direction they would be heading.

Tinkerbell glanced back at the dark opening of the mine, hoping with every part of her being that Emma and Regina would come prancing out at any moment. She waited only a few heartbeats, knowing they couldn't afford to linger with the threat of the wolf pack nipping at their heels.

She turned away sadly when there was no sign of her two friends, and guided her mount to follow the path Roland had suggested.


	15. Chapter 15

The dark fairy stood quietly, absorbing the surprise of the two young women with glee. Her pasty hands tugged at the ragged black gown she wore. It had once been a rather ornate number with gold piping and swirling detail, but after years there were a few tears and scuffs. Her wings twitched at the quiet of the room. They were fairly useless after her death, but she still enjoyed being able to feel them all the same.

Emma's heart was pounding so hard she was half afraid the sound of it would echo loudly against the stone walls of the cavern in a deafening roar.

Reul Dhorcha eyed the duo with a deep sense of amusement.

"You were working with these _monsters_ to drain other fairies and magic folk?" Regina was furious. She didn't know this fairy, but the magic draining was akin to genocide.

"Didn't really have a choice." The fairy played with a few loose strands of curly onyx hair before gesturing at her face. "They did something to me when they brought me back. My free will is...limited." An odd smile played at her lips. "Except for Blue, I really did enjoy killing her."

The thief licked her lips nervously, deciding to ignore the last statement. "Brought you back?"

"Yes," a thunderous look darkened Reul Dhorcha's face. "I died trying to keep my daughter from my fate, but the royals couldn't just leave me be. The title of the _Black Fairy_ is just too enticing."

Regina tilted her head, eyes peering at Reul Dhorcha calculatingly. "Your face is familiar..." Her words tapered off as her mind wandered.

"You've probably met my daughter. My death was not in vain; she made her own destiny rather than let Reul Ghorm force her into a role she never wanted." There was a great sense of pride in her voice, and her luminescent azure eyes gleamed.

"I didn't know fairies could have children," Emma finally uttered, her face and voice conveying her confusion in equal measure.

A pained expression overcame the dark fairy's face. "Oh, yes we can. It's generally not allowed." She seemed lost in thought. Her gaze sharpened, and she returned to her previous tangent."My daughter was born with my abilities."

The young witch had been racking her brain as she considered the new information, her face suddenly clearing as she came to a realization. Her eyes rose to the disfigured face of Reul Dhorcha. "Maleficent," her voice was heavy with disbelief.

A beatific smile grew on the fairy's face, an odd juxtaposition to the stitching on her only slightly decaying face. "Yes, she's made quite a name for herself."

Reul Dhorcha's head tilted suddenly as if listening to something Regina and Emma couldn't hear. The reanimated fairy hissed, her face furious. Azure eyes glinted at the two women still on the ground. "Unfortunately, I have orders to either capture or kill you."

Emma's eyes widened at the statement, unsure how powerful the undead fairy was. She knew by the expression on Reul Dhorcha's face that it was no joke. "Do you really have to?"

"Yes. I cannot disobey a command. Please," the dark fairy's eyes glistened. "Kill me; free me. This existence is a travesty. No one should ever be forced to return from the peace of the realm of the dead."

Neither Regina nor Emma had a chance to reply as Reul Dhorcha discharged a wave of dark energy at them.

They split apart swiftly to avoid the strike, both startled at the suddenness of the move.

"Emma," Regina barked harshly. "Don't let that tainted magic touch your skin!" The witch slung a few fireballs to draw the Black Fairy's attention now and then, wanting to give Emma time to recoup her wits.

Reul Dhorcha nodded agreeably, "Oh, she's quite right darling. Dark magic and fairy magic were never meant to mingle and mix. It's a powerful, unpredictable thing." Her alabaster hands lazily slapped away fireballs. She was compelled to fight, but she only did so half-heartedly.

The thief finally collected the wherewithal to participate in the battle, picking up the sword she'd set down when she'd knelt at Regina's side. She pointed it warily at the dark fairy.

"Who is behind all this?" she opened her arms wide, gesturing at the cave around them.

The Black Fairy opened her mouth, her lips twitching. After a moment she growled. "I cannot say, though if you put your minds to it I'm sure the answer would come to you." Her body stiffened, and darkness blacked out her eyes entirely. "I'm afraid your time is up," her voice changed into something gritty and low, completely unlike the amused softness of her voice previously.

Emma didn't hesitate, igniting the blue flame along her sword as she made her way back over to Regina.

Reul Dhorcha snarled, fiercely flinging bolts of inky blackness between the two women in an attempt to keep them apart. Her fingers were stiff and claw-like, tearing at the air as if ripping the shadows from the walls around them to use as projectiles.

Regina flared a shimmering wall around her just in time to avoid a well angled strike, needing to catch her breath at the near-hit. Perspiration was dripping down her face again as she considered her options. Emma was getting closer, though her movements were slow as she avoided and deflected the attacks.

The witch started side-stepping toward her companion, knowing that on her own she truly couldn't defeat this fairy. The power Reul Dhorcha possessed was unlike anything she'd ever seen, though again her mind flashed to consider the Dark One. He was considered pure darkness, but to her knowledge he'd never used magic quite like this.

She didn't know exactly what would happen if the inky bolts touched skin, though the wrongness in the air combined with the ill feeling in her stomach warned her that it wouldn't be good. Regina had thought the feelings had come from the unholy, unnatural presence of the dwarves, but now as her magic came in to contact with Reul Dhorcha's she knew the true source.

The dark fairy's magic had been unnatural while she was alive. Now that she herself was an aberration of the natural order of the world, her magic had surely become even more dangerous. She recalled what the malevolent doctor had said earlier, and she shared her thoughts out loud to hopefully distract the Black Fairy.

"Cora had her hand in this. But she didn't work alone; a project of this size would need considerable backing." Regina decided not to point out that she still wasn't sure what the point of draining all this magic was for. "She was aligned with the now deceased King George. Both of them couldn't still be involved in this. However, there is _one_ royal who seems keenly interested in George's affairs. Midas is the only royal of note still alive with the power and means to keep a venture like this going."

Reul Dhorcha smiled triumphantly for a split second, azure flashing through the caliginous film that had covered her eyes for that one moment. She snarled again a second later. That flash of recognition had been enough of a confirmation for Regina, and she was glad she had been watching the fairy so closely.

Emma was only a few paces away now, and a grin overtook her face when she saw she was close to her goal.

A guttural shriek filled the cavern, and she covered her ears as the sound continued, becoming worse as the noise reverberated harshly off the walls in a cacophony of discord. The position was awkward, one hand still gripping the hilt of her sword, her wrist doing an inadequate job of covering her ear. Her eyes had squeezed shut, but she peeked one open to glance at Regina. The witch's hands had also come up to cover her own ears, her face stamped with a pained grimace.

She shifted her feet, knowing that she still needed to reach Regina. Emma was only one step away, and then she noticed the blood starting to leak from Regina's eyes and nose.

* * *

Roland spurred his horse on, peering around the trees and foliage nervously. They were close, but even when they got there he wasn't sure what they would do. It was a hideout, not a fortress.

The spot was well-hidden from the army and guards, but it would hardly keep them hidden from wolves. He bit at his lip as he considered their options. Perhaps they could make it to the secondary location. It was a cave, and at least they could have a semblance of protection.

There was no way they could outrun the wolves, their horses were near total exhaustion from the ride to the Dwarf Mine and were barely maintaining a trot.

The young man was fairly certain that he could probably carry Zelena and run faster than the horses could go. The thought gave him pause as they neared the first hideaway.

Roland swiftly dismounted, moving a few things to his satchel and re-situating his bow along the strap.

"We're leaving the horses here. They're too tired and I think we can walk faster at this point. It will do us no good to ride them to death." His head was turned to Tink and Zelena as he spoke. The tall thief licked his lips nervously, noticing that his eyes were starting to feel heavy.

Tinkerbell nodded at him and assisted Zelena off the horse before joining her on the ground. She rustled through the saddle bags for a moment, only taking out a few small things. The fairy shook her head, a little dazed and starting to feel tired.

Roland cursed under his breath, only now just remembering the aftereffects of the potion they'd taken. A wave of dread began to wash over him. "Tink," he licked his lips. "We both took the heightened senses potion hours ago. We're going to pass out soon, and then who will defend Zelena?"

The fairy's breath sped up when she realized why she was feeling so tired, and they both eyed Zelena's swaying form still clutching the mare Tink had been riding.

"It does no good to wonder now, we need to move while we still can." Her lips thinned as she considered the truth of her own words. There was nothing they could do now except try their best to survive as long as they could.

Roland stepped to Zelena, speaking carefully as she looked at him with dazed cerulean eyes. "I'm going to carry you on my back, I need you to keep your arms wrapped around my neck. I don't want you to fall. Can you do this?" His eyes were intent on her face, only flicking to the forest around them occasionally.

The witch nodded, her shockingly white hair fluttering a little in the light breeze. The tall thief returned her nod, turning his back to her so she could step up close to him and wrap her arms around his neck. Once she was settled comfortably against him, he crouched a little to bring her legs up around his hips. He kept his hands just under her knees to keep her in place.

"Ready?" Tink inquired as her eyes combed the area around them.

Roland shifted a little in place, blowing a slow, steady breath out. "Yep, let's do this."

The curly haired fairy nodded, shrinking down into her natural form. She cast a small spell on the horses to keep them safe, and then followed the tall thief as he started his quick jog through the trees. Tinkerbell was swift and silent, flying in small circles around the young man as he made his way to keep watch.

They'd only been going a few minutes, but Roland already felt the toll on his body. Zelena wasn't a heavy woman by far, but she was tall and a complete dead weight against the aftereffects of the potion he'd consumed. He cursed himself in his mind, he'd been so eager to experience the feel of the heightened senses again. He hadn't truly considered all the consequences. Who knew that they'd be chased by a pack of wolves?

Cora had been notorious for the Hunts her pack had gone on, among other things. Since the former Queen was eternally asleep, Roland and many others had been sure that was the last of such things. Everyone in the area had respected wolves once, but after the Hunts only fear had remained. Even now after a couple of years the people were wary. _And rightfully so_, he couldn't help but think.

He huffed a little the further they went, growing abnormally tired in a short time. The thief bit his cheek a little to stay alert, grateful for once that Mulan had been a harsh instructor that hadn't let him or anyone else under her tutelage get away with lackluster training. The hot summer days he and his fellow trainees had spent running with loads of full waterskins tied to long sticks was helping him now as he fought against the magical enfeeblement.

Tink's fluttering was slowing down as well, her arcs back and forth around the thief becoming sluggish. She tried giving herself a little magical boost, but felt nothing. They didn't have much longer.

More howls sounded around them much closer than before, and both felt a boost of desperation propel them a little faster.

"Just a little more," Roland grunted out, chest heaving. Every breath was an endeavor of willpower.

The small cave he had in mind was visible as they emerged from the last copse of trees, and he could have cried in relief.

A low growling bark sounded behind them, but neither Roland or Tink turned to look. Both were flagging, and doggedly telling themselves in their minds that if they could just make it to that cave they'd be safe.

Tinkerbell pulled out ahead, pushing herself back to full size a little before the cave. "Come on Roland. We're here. Just keep putting one foot in front of the other." Her words were breathy as she swayed in place.

Roland's legs trembled from the exertion, his quick jog long slowed to a brisk walk. He was much closer, but his steps were also much slower. His heart pumped erratically, and he felt that it might give out at any moment.

"It's not that far," a gentle voice whispered into his ear.

The young man felt a burst of warmth from where Zelena's arms were wrapped around him, and suddenly the last few meters didn't seem so distant. His heart wouldn't still in his breast just yet. He just had to make it to the cave.

At last, he was within the cool confines of the cave mouth. Tink stepped up to help ease Zelena off him, and all three slumped to the ground in a mixed heap.

Roland knew he had to get up. He had to do something to try and protect them. Maybe the wards he'd borrowed from Regina's bags would help. He just had to get up first to try. Booted feet scuffled against earth as he tried to force himself up from the position he'd ended up in, sprawled face down on the ground.

He jerked his eyes up and stilled. There was a large dark wolf directly at the cave entrance, hackles raised and eyes intent on their slumped forms. He cried out reflexively, reaching one hand to pull a dagger from his belt.

"No," his head shook spasmodically. "No. I have to protect them." He gasped out and a tear trickled down his face. No matter how hard he tried, his body wouldn't obey him. He couldn't get up. His right hand had successfully retrieved a dagger and he dug it into the ground, trying to inch his way closer to the beast. "No, I'm supposed to keep us safe." Roland weeped openly, not caring how he seemed to anyone else in that moment. He was completely overtaxed, and lacked any semblance of mastery of his emotions.

Zelena had slumped back against the cave wall, her eyes closed and clearly in an unnatural sleep.

Tinkerbell inched her way closer to the young man, crying as she took in his tears. "It's okay Roland."

They both focused on the menacing form of the wolf, which hadn't moved since Roland had noticed it.

A pink tongue lolled out at them, giving a wolfish grin. The eyes twinkled at them as if though they held a secret. The wolf moved to the side a little, the light from outside illuminating its figure better.

Red was standing before them a moment later, her crimson cloak missing. She gave them another wolfish grin, "Looks like you still need Aunty Red to swoop in to save the day."

Roland laughed in relief, letting his head drop so that his cheek was resting against the coarse stone of the ground. Now his tears were joy and comfort.

Tink rolled onto her back, staring at the impressive figure the lanky brunette made. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen right now."

The brunette's head tilted back in merriment as she laughed, "Well, I haven't saved you all quite yet." She became solemn. "You still have a pack at your heels. They're close. Don't worry though, I can handle it."

Red didn't mention that she still wasn't fully healed, and still a little tired. She was far better than she was yesterday, and that would have to be enough.

"Where's Emma?" that was something she couldn't ignore.

"They stayed behind to...finish up." Tink's head shook lazily from side to side, her eyes barely open. "Zelena thinks they'll be fine, but I don't know..." The fairy tried to lick her lips, but she couldn't move anything any more.

The standing woman growled a little in frustration. "That pup is always throwing herself into the thick of things." She shook her head. There was nothing she could do right now with the imminent threat of the pack on the Hunt. She turned to face the other direction, knowing the first of the wolves would arrive at any moment.

Soft snores drifted up to her sensitive ears, and she couldn't help but snort. She would tease Roland about this later.

There was movement in the leaves before her, and she knew time was up. She braced herself, knowing what she would have to do. There was no possible way she could fight off the entire pack in her current state. She breathed softly and shifted back into her wolf skin.

The movement in front of her stilled, and a silver wolf stepped out curiously. Its head was tilted, and it regarded the large dark wolf with curiosity in its amber-periwinkle eyes.

The silver female's tail was down, and her posture relaxed. Red returned the curious look with one of her own, but remained alert.

The mood shifted as more wolves arrived, a large dark brown wolf emerging moments later. Adrenaline pumped through Red's veins. That was the alpha, and he was _huge_.

The pack settled in a rough semi-circle, the alpha taking a few steps in her direction before sitting. He eyed her impassively, waiting to see if she would submit.

After a few heartbeats he grew impatient, baring his fangs.

Red's hackles rose, and she bared her own teeth in response. She stepped forward with her ears back, a low growl rumbling loudly against the sudden quiet of their surroundings.

The alpha tilted his head, as if to scoff at the inferred challenge. Red didn't change her body language, growling even more loudly in response to the large male's disbelief.

He moved back onto all four paws, head down low at what he deemed an insult of a challenge. Red may be large compared to a normal wolf, but he was bigger and stronger than any of his kind. His growl was much louder and menacing.

Red tensed, muscles ready to act. She wanted to gauge how the alpha fought. Did he rely on brute strength, or was he deceptively agile and cunning? She was about to find out.

The large dark brown wolf paced almost lazily, disrespecting her with his attitude intentionally. His muscles bunched suddenly, and Red danced to the side as he leapt at her with gnashing teeth.

He was quick, but she was quicker. She decided to test him with a few feints to see if his reaction time was as sluggish as it seemed or if he was pretending.

She darted in sideways towards his hindquarters a few times, noting that he had been pretending a little, but still didn't share her level of agility. That was good to a point; she could only last so long when she wasn't at full health.

They exchanged a few rough tumbles, Red just barely managing to get away from the heavy weight of the alpha. His strategy was simple and it surprised her. Wolves generally relied on a fair deal of cunning, but this alpha was reliant on his bulk and brute strength. Perhaps his human personality colored his wolf skin a little too much.

Red ducked the wrong way as he came at her again. She had to shake her head, dazed, after he managed to land a lucky, solid strike with one of his large front paws.

He came at her with his fangs again, wanting to strike in her moment of weakness. She dropped instinctively to lay flat, and the sound of his teeth snapping above her had her rolling in to action.

She swiftly maneuvered to get in a good bite near his hamstring, and the alpha let out a surprised yelp.

The alpha turned on her with an enraged blaze in his eyes, and she knew the next few moments would decide the victor.

The large male wasted no time in charging straight at her, meaning to force her onto the ground. The move was enough to half-surprise her, and she found herself on her side a moment later. He had miscalculated the force of his bulk against her slimmer frame, and found his paws losing precious footing.

Red took advantage of his stumble, raking her sharp claws against the soft skin of his underbelly. He jerked his head in surprise at the pain, and she didn't hesitate to dart her head forward and take his throat firmly between her teeth.

The angle was awkward, but she kept hold even as he cried out in pain and jerked back. His own paws came to rake at her chest and body, but she didn't relax her hold. She bit harder and harder, tasting blood and finally hearing a sickening soft crunch. She twisted and pulled, not wanting to chance further damage.

The once powerful alpha dropped, the red of his blood staining his fur and ground and body twitching. Red avoided the sight of his throat torn out, instead letting out a triumphant bark as she eyed the pack around her.

Most of the pack was quick to show their submissiveness, laying down and a few even exposing their throat and bellies to her as she stalked around the semi-circle.

A large female with a coat a few shades lighter than her own approached, and Red tensed.

The newcomer lowered her head slightly before exposing her throat a little, and licking softly at the blood on Red's muzzle.

Red sat proudly for a few moments, noting as the wolf pulled back that she had striking hazel eyes. They were a pale green on the outside and amber toward the center. Her head quirked at the eye color as she licked at her own muzzle. Something niggled at the back of her brain, but she ignored it.

For now, she had a duty to unite the pack again under her leadership, and they needed to run together. She needed to do so before her adrenaline completely waned and she showed weakness. Right now, she needed to display strength.

She stood tall, barking once and easily taking her position in the lead to start the run.

* * *

Emma dropped her arms and leapt at Regina fearfully, _needing_ that last bit of distance to disappear. She felt something drip against the skin of her face and knew that she must be suffering similarly to the woman she loved.

Her hand made contact with Regina's arm, and she slid behind her carefully to embrace her from behind. She was vigilant enough to keep her sword angled away from the brunette. Emma's head ducked down against Regina's shoulders with eyes tightly shut as she tried to concentrate.

When the sound of the shriek had muffled a bit, she opened her eyes to see a thin, gauzy bubble surrounding them. Her shoulders slumped a little in relief.

Regina lowered her hands tentatively from her ears, one brushing against the moisture on her face. She grimaced when she saw blood, and relaxed back into Emma a little.

"Good job." Her voice was hoarse and pained, and Emma's arms tightened a little in response.

The witch's eyes darted forward to watch Reul Dhorcha as she stopped screaming, finally noticing that the two young women had erected a protective barrier.

The Black Fairy sneered at the bright white bubble, her hands moving in their vicious clawing motions once again. She hurled blackness against their shimmering barrier vigorously.

Emma winced a little at the forceful contact, but didn't move from her position around Regina. She shifted anxiously as the balls of dark energy smashed turbulently against her hastily created shield. Each hit seemed to take a little longer to dissipate against the light, and after a bit, she started to notice inky dark cracks appearing in the bubble.

"This isn't going to last much longer," Regina warned. "We need to figure out what we're going to do."

The thief's head shook, "I don't know, but we need to do it together. We're stronger."

Regina's head nodded without hesitation. "Yes, we are. I don't know what we should do. I've never seen magic quite like hers, let alone fought against it."

The blonde gnawed at her lip as she observed more and more cracks forming. "Well, her magic is obviously dark. What about light magic?"

The witch's head turned sharply to shoot Emma a glare that said "_No, really?_" She looked less than amused, lips pursed and generally exasperated.

"No, no. I mean her magic is _literally_ dark. Like, black. Shadowy. Get it?" Emma quipped nervously, unsure if she was being a complete idiot or not. Regina had taught her a lot about magic, but this was a new, alien sort of magic to contend with.

The brunette's head tilted as she considered the words, a pensive look flashing on her face. "Actually, you're right. What would better to fight pure darkness than pure light?" Her voice changed from thoughtful to confident. She flashed Emma a proud look. "It's the best we can do under the circumstances, I suppose."

Further conversation was cut off as their barrier finally shattered, and Regina translocated them before the inky blackness could soak through the broken remnants and brush against them.

"Emma," she started, jerking them to the side to avoid a dark bolt. "The light orbs I conjure," She translocated them again as a storm of darkness headed their way. "Think of those, but bigger."

She spoke with her hands, indicating large, cauldron sized spheres with her gestures.

Emma nodded against her shoulder, once again closing her eyes. A searing brightness started around them, and she exhaled a soft breath to see the four such globes she'd pictured forming perfectly in front of them.

Reul Dhorcha hissed a little at the sudden brightness, jerking an alabaster hand to protect her eyes. The other made a desperate motion.

Regina noticed the move immediately, taking control of the four large orbs instinctively. She grew them larger still, hurtling one straight at the dark fairy.

The fairy jerked angrily. She was no fool. Reul Dhorcha faced her palms toward each other, making strong motions with each hand toward the other as if braiding something tightly together.

A large shadowy chain appeared to deflect the first large orb, and Regina pulled another into action.

Reul Dhorcha pulled at the large chain with both hands, splitting the heavy thickness into two slimmer chains. She whipped them around her furiously, twirling them sharply.

Regina grew more determined, now bringing all the large globes into play. Her expression was fierce as she worked to get past the fairy's heightened defenses. They couldn't afford to prolong this; if more dwarves or other reinforcements arrived while she was fighting the Black Fairy, the results could be dire.

The conjured orbs glowed a harsh white light, but as they made more and more contact with the chains they slowly started to dim. The witch growled at the response.

"Emma," she gritted out between clenched teeth. "I need you to help me. Her power is immense. I need you to keep the light burning brightly while I maneuver them."

The thief breathed harshly, hesitant to be given such an important task with her barely used abilities. "W-what if I—"

The witch jerked her head to the side, but kept her eyes on Reul Dhorcha as they continued their supernatural struggle. "I love you Emma, but we don't have time for you to doubt. You need to be strong. _I_ need you to be strong, _right now_!" The last part was nearly shouted as she strained to end the battle.

Emma clenched her hands into fists, and was reminded of her sword. Her brows furrowed. This was an Object of Power she and Regina had spent a month crafting with their own admittedly great sources of magical energy.

She brought the sword to rest centered in front of Regina, sharp end pointed directly at Reul Dhorcha and closed her eyes yet again. She willed the light stronger and brighter.

Reul Dhorcha howled with pain as the orbs glowed with the keen brightness of the sun, her flesh beginning to smoke a little.

Regina winced, the light rather intense after their hours underground, but she didn't falter.

The shadowed chains were jerking wildly now, showing the fairy's desperation. Reul Dhorcha translocated away suddenly, gripping the chains and flinging them hard directly at the standing duo. As soon as they left her hands they shifted into the forms of hundreds of little bats, all swarming and shrieking as they approached.

The witch gasped at the sight, but planted her feet and stood taller. Most of her was protecting Emma.

Emma could read her friend easily though, and brought the sword up so one flat of the blade was facing them and the other was facing the impending onslaught. A drop of perspiration dripped down her temple as she concentrated, the blue gems in the hilt glowing brightly, her eyes following suit.

Regina could feel the power building in the sword, and fear trickled down her spine.

"Not too much, Emma! You'll kill yourself!" She was both terrified and panicked, and lost control of the orbs as she brought her hands up to cup around Emma's at the sword hilt.

The shadowed bats were being repelled by the fierce blue light, and Regina tugged with her magic to try and pull Emma's back a little.

Emma's skin began to pulse blue, and Regina knew she was running out of time. She took a breath and focused, her own eyes flashing a fierce red as she molded her magic over the thief's.

Her touch was gentle against Emma's fierce energy, and she stroked it gently. She murmured softly, her head tilting back to brush their cheeks together.

The magic pulsed red and blue around the sword, before pouring out in a bright fuchsia beam. They moved as one, bringing the sword up high to slash at the cloud of darkness.

Their magic pierced the shrieking forms and they dissipated in a burst of bright white light.

Regina and Emma panted from exertion, looking around intently for Reul Dhorcha.

The witch spotted her first, the black gown nearly making the woman invisible in the sudden dimness after their light show. The fairy was slumped on the ground, unmoving. Regina pointed her chin in the direction of the static form wordlessly.

Emma stepped around Regina attentively, lowering the sword but using her free hand to wrap around one of the brunette's. They would not be separated.

Their steps were cautious as they approached Reul Dhorcha, who still hadn't shifted at all. As they arrived over her body, they noticed a smile on the woman's once beautiful face. Her eyes fluttered suddenly, and they were once again azure and clear of darkness.

"One request," came the sibilant whisper. "I never got to tell her...tell her I love her more than anything, and she was worth it."

Regina nodded, not needing to ask who the woman was speaking about. "We will do as you ask, Reul Dhorcha."

She gave the witch a tired look, the smile still on her lips. "Once, I was known by another name..." her voice tapered off as the life left her eyes and she was still once more.

Emma cleared her throat, a little emotional at the fairy's last moments. The older woman was dark, for sure, but Emma couldn't help but pity the woman's fate. Fate was a cruel mistress that rarely showed mercy, and she could attest to that.

"I wish we could destroy this place," she looked around at the Dwarf Mine angrily, the place tainted beyond all belief.

Regina sighed and tugged Emma around to face her. "Unfortunately that's impossible. There's far too many of the puissant diamonds here still lying untapped in the earth. Any attempts at destruction might obliterate all of the Enchanted Forest." Her fingers idly played with Emma's callused hand. "Perhaps we can seal it up though."

Both were exhausted, but as they took in all that had happened, they knew that they couldn't afford to delay cutting off such a powerful source of magic from their enemy.

"We still don't even know what all this was for." Emma was frustrated. So many lives had been tragically lost at this place, and they had no inkling as to why. With most of the key players unavailable, they might never discover the reason.

"Let's not think about that now. The day was long and surely evening is upon us. We need to do something with the men still here and close this place off." Regina brought her free hand up to cup at Emma's grieving face.

She, too, felt a little bereft as they stood in the silent cavern. There were so many questions they needed answers to. If she had anything to say about it, they would find those answers some time soon. Now, however, they had other things to do.

The thief nodded and broke Regina from her thoughts. "Let's clean up as best we can, and then go find the others. I want to make sure they're safe."

Emma leaned forward slowly, her eyes soaking up the features of the woman she loved dearly.

Regina met her halfway, her lips grazing reverently over light pink.

They wound themselves tightly around each other as they spared a moment to reestablish their connection and sense of balance with each other.

There had been a number of close calls, but ultimately, they had prevailed with their combined strength.

"You know," Regina spoke softly. "My mother used to say love was weakness."

Emma snorted. "I bet she wishes she'd given in to the weakness now that she's stuck in a sleep that she can only be rescued from by love."

Dark eyes widened, and the witch let loose laughter that was nearly hysterical in its exuberance. She sighed a little as it died down.

Regina kept smiling as she leaned in for one last kiss before tugging Emma gently away. There was still much to do.


	16. Chapter 16

Two forms stood before the small clearing in front of the mine, contemplating its murky depths and all that had transpired there. Night had set in, and the only sounds to be heard were the gentle chirping of the crickets.

"I knew a cricket once," Emma spoke to break the silence, not wanting to dwell too much on recent events.

Regina shifted her feet and sighed as she sent the thief a dirty look. "You knew a cricket," her voice was dry as she repeated the statement.

Emma gave her a big smile in return, ignoring the baleful expression on Regina's face. "Yeah, he could talk. I think he used to be human at some point. He stayed with the Merry Men for a while and tried to keep Roland and I in check," she snorted at the thought. "Yeah, he didn't stay with us long. He kept babbling nervously every time we went out to rob someone. Not the best company to have around when you're trying to be stealthy."

The witch said nothing, staring incredulously at the blonde as she went off on her random tangent.

"What?" Emma brought a hand up to rub at her cheek. "Something on my face?"

The dark haired woman stared at her a moment longer, before speaking very slowly. "Do you ever take the time to consider the relevance of what you're saying in context with the current atmosphere? Or," she threw up her hands, "I don't know, just in general?"

"What? I brought it up because of the crickets," one hand gestured to the forest behind them as she spoke.

Regina brought a hand up to rub at her forehead where she felt a vein throbbing. "I know _why_ you brought it up, I'm just not sure _why _you would think I would care to know about something so trivial."

Emma shrugged, unphased. "Dunno. It just popped into my head." She tilted her head. "Hey, you know what would be great?"

"If we moved along and found my sister?" came the witch's wry response.

The thief pointed at her, smiling. "Well, that too. I'm pretty hungry. I was going to say food would be good."

"You can eat after we find my sister and the others. The horses should be alright at a very slow pace." Regina was doing her best not to lose the last of her very taxed patience.

The blonde shot a glance to consider the witch, and decided it wasn't a good time to press her luck. Emma turned to rub her horse's head affectionately before she mounted. She untangled the reins and settled herself into the saddle. "Do you really think those guys will be alright with just the food you left them?"

"Honestly I don't care if they're alright after what they've done." Regina's tone was vicious as she considered the half dozen men they'd left trapped magically in the front chamber. She'd wanted to let them die a slow, painful death, but Emma had been insistent they leave them with a few days of supplies until they could decide on a long term solution for the group.

Emma gave her a worried glance, and Regina sighed. "But, yes. They'll be fine for a few days. Perhaps we can get in touch with the Merry Men to discuss some sort of long-term incarceration."

Emma smiled at the suggestion, nodding her head. "That sounds like a good idea." She nudged her horse forward, considering the likely place Roland would have taken Tink and Zelena.

"Knowing my cousin, he probably took them to one of our old hideouts. Staying out here in the open would have left them too vulnerable. There are a few places nearby we can reach easily."

Regina didn't respond verbally, instead allowing Emma to take and keep the lead as she glanced around the forest. She had only been free a few days, and she finally felt that she could breathe a little easier. No one was in immediate danger. She was sure her sister would be fine once given a few days to recuperate.

She smiled at the thought. Her sister had traveled across the realms just to meet her in person. Regina still felt an incredible guilt that Zelena had been harmed because of the urge, but a huge part of her couldn't ignore the joy she felt at finally being reunited with a family member that truly loved her. Life with her mother and father had been hard, and finding such a wonderful sibling after so many years...despite everything that had happened, Regina felt blessed.

Her dark eyes drifted up to Emma, who was cheerfully humming. She was blessed for many reasons. Regina only hoped that this romance that had survived so much could survive even more. She had a feeling that their long journey had only just begun. She would revel in this reprieve for however long it lasted, but she knew it couldn't last forever.

Her luck wasn't that good.

Emma frowned from her position at the front. The lighting was poor, but she was pretty certain she'd spotted some wolf tracks along the trek to the first hideaway in the forest. An odd feeling skittered down her spine.

"Regina," her voice was cautious. "What happened to Cora's pack of werewolves after she fell into her enchanted sleep?"

The witch frowned at the question. "I'm not entirely certain. They were sealed into their wolf forms magically, so unless someone knew how to control them I'd assume they went completely feral. I can't be certain."

They continued on for a few moments, the question burning at the tip of the witch's tongue. "Why do you ask?"

The odd feeling from before had settled at the base of her spine, and Emma shivered. "Because I've spotted some wolf tracks. Very large wolf tracks. Unnaturally large."

Regina's heart sped up and her breath caught, "Are you sure? It's rather dark. Perhaps those are just from the horses?"

Emma snorted in response. "Regina, I grew up in the forest. I know my animal prints. Those," she gestured fiercely at the ground, "are definitely from some kind of wolf."

The witch played with her reins nervously. "I think we should try pushing the horses a little faster. They haven't gotten quite the amount of rest they need, but I think they can manage a moderate trot for a bit."

Silence stretched between them as they urged the horses into a quicker pace, both women growing concerned. There was a chance that the trail would mean nothing, but neither was willing to place any wagers on that assumption. They'd learned long ago that it was better to just expect and prepare for the worst.

Internally Regina was cursing herself. She shouldn't have decided to tempt fate by daring to think positive thoughts about their future. A hand went to her herb satchel as she considered what she could make that might be of use for protection against the wolves. She froze when she remembered that both Tink and Roland had taken the heightened senses potion.

"Emma, by now Tink and Roland would have needed sleep." Her voice wavered a little as she considered the wolf tracks in combination with the aftereffects of the potion.

Emma didn't speak until they reached the first hideaway. She muttered expletives under her breath when she saw the horses but no sign of the trio. Her eyes explored the ground around the grazing animals, conjuring light half consciously so she could examine the prints better.

"They left on foot in a hurry," her eyes squinted as she contemplated the direction. "He was leading them to the cave." Emma's jaw tightened when she recognized more wolf tracks, but she decided telling Regina would do no good.

Regina, however, was far from stupid. The expression on Emma's face was stony and concerned. The witch may not have been raised in the woods, but she knew the hoof prints of a horse. Obviously the tracks the thief was frowning at were neither human or equine.

"Let's just push on, and see where it leads." Her voice was hard as she stared off in the direction the trail led. She wanted to brace herself for whatever they might find, but Regina knew if anything more had happened to her sister she'd probably shatter into a million pieces.

Emma's body tensed as they drew close to the small clearing before the cave. She dismounted and stepped over to Regina who had done the same. "No matter what we find, we can handle this.'

The brunette nodded woodenly, already sure there were a few outcomes she _knew_ she couldn't handle. She stepped around Emma and through the last of the foliage. Her eyes widened as she took in all the resting figures before the cave mouth.

The pack of werewolves were sprawled out lazily, but what surprised her most was the sight of Graham sprawled out right in the middle. The man was awake, a pleased smile on his face as he stared up into the starry sky.

"Graham?" Emma's voice was incredulous as she took in the queer sight.

The fur covered man's eyes were drawn to the voice, and his grin widened when he saw the two women. "Oh, you two! Alpha will be so happy to see you."

"Graham! I told you not to call me that," Red growled tiredly from inside the cave a moment before she stepped out. Once again her crimson cloak was situated around her shoulders. Graham had loyally returned it to her once he'd finally caught up.

The man shifted on the ground as she became visible, his blue eyes glued to her with devotion burning deep in his eyes. "Yes, Alpha." Graham had been ecstatic to discover the new pack, having been without one for so long.

Red brought a hand to rub at her eyes and suppressed a groan.

Emma swooped forward, surprised to see her godmother. "What the hell is going on?"

"Can we talk about it in the morning? I ran all the way from our other camp and had to fight a really large wolf. I need sleep." Red swayed a little on her feet and quelled a yawn.

Regina had been observing the sleepy werewolves, who had ignored their presence except for a few curious glances. She focused on Red for a moment, "You can sleep when you tell me where my sister is."

The lanky brunette yawned, unable to fight the urge any longer, and pointed behind her with her thumb. "Inside. She and the other two passed out almost immediately after they arrived here."

The witch swept forward swiftly, uncaring if she appeared rude. She needed to see Zelena and make sure she was alright. As she entered the cave, she conjured a soft light to see with. She clucked her tongue in dismay when she saw the uncomfortable positions the trio had ended up in.

She waved a hand and some thick bedrolls appeared a few feet away in a puff of bright red smoke. Another wave had the slumbering figures comfortably ensconced on the much more pleasant sleeping surfaces. Regina nodded to herself as she drew closer to her sister's reposed figure and sat next to her.

A hand reached out to brush softly at the curly ivory locks, and she wondered if she could restore the once colorful hair to its original shade. A sigh escaped her, and a smile grew on her face. Perhaps one day. She allowed the combination of peace and excitement to wash over her when she realized she was sitting next to _her sister_.

A laugh bubbled up in her throat and threatened to erupt, but she held it back so she wouldn't wake any of the resting people. She looked around the cave, nibbling on her lip a little. Figuring she would at least have a few moments to herself, she stood and conjured another bedroll right next to Zelena's.

She eased out of her boots carefully and snuggled down next to her older sister on her side. Regina smiled as she got comfortable, letting the last thing she saw before she drifted off be her sister's relaxed face.

Emma and Red wandered in a few moments after the witch had drifted off, speaking lowly.

"Maybe with Regina and Zelena also here we can come up with some solution," the blonde spoke hopefully.

"I hope so," the weariness was on full display in the lines around Red's face and mouth and the dark stains under her eyes. She glanced back outward. "It's not right for them to be trapped in only their furred skin."

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out. Right Reg..." her words trailed off when she glanced over to see Regina snoring lightly right next to Zelena.

Emma couldn't contain the happiness she felt at the sight. She knew that this was something Regina had yearned for and needed. Zelena had been Regina's sole comfort for nearly two decades, and despite the odds that would have turned them both into cruel, calculating women, together they'd found a semblance of balance and peace. Given their mother and all the maliciousness the woman was capable of, Emma considered these two kind, powerful witches nothing less than a miracle.

She grimaced as she considered that she'd almost mentally used a phrase her mother was fond of. As she'd gotten older, all the sayings her mother spouted off about True Love had caused the acid to churn in her stomach. Now, having experienced and observed some very profound loves, she had to admit there was something to all those phrases. That didn't mean she had to be fond of the saccharine and condescending way her mother tended to relate them.

She snorted at the thought, and sighed. Snow was still a prisoner, along with her father, and the brother she'd never met. She hadn't allowed herself to think of them, their apparent abandonment of true attempts to rescue her over the years a pain that ached deeply. Emma had seen the lengths people would go through for love, and she was extremely sad as she considered that her parents had a greater love for each other than they ever could for their children.

Her eyes were drawn to Regina. Regina was the sort of woman that would move the sun and the moon to save _anyone_ she loved. Emma had seen it, experienced it. This was a woman who loved fully, with every bit of her despite the potential for pain and suffering.

She licked her lips nervously as she considered a thought that she would probably never speak aloud; one day she'd love to have children with Regina. One day far into the future. Maybe after they'd had a few years alone together. They'd definitely have to get married. She'd have to propose, knowing how stubborn Regina could be. She was blushing hard as she considered her very serious thoughts about the future. _One thing at a time Emma, jeez_.

A loud noise filled the air, and Emma glanced down at her stomach. She turned to face Red, only to realize the brunette had already sprawled out again on the ground and fallen asleep. Emma laughed to herself. She _had_ gotten caught up in her thoughts.

She wandered back outside the cave to scavenge some rations from her saddlebag, offering a still-awake Graham some dried venison. The scruffy man accepted it, and the two sat in silence for a while.

"She is so beautiful," the dreamy voice seemed out of context with the man's rugged exterior, and Emma couldn't contain her mirth as she snickered to herself.

"Yes, she is. She always has been." Emma brought a waterskin up to her lips to drink deeply. When she'd brought it back down, the man's lapis lazuli eyes were focused on her.

Graham looked anxious as he scrubbed at his beard roughly with one hand, his eyes settling on the ground. He cleared his throat, "Does she have a mate?"

Emma bit her lip hard to keep from laughing at the the phrase, using all her self control to keep her face blank and voice even. "No, she's been too busy over the years trying to keep everyone safe. She's very protective."

The huntsman nodded vigorously, "Yes, and she's very strong too. Still very graceful though." He was lost in thought as he remembered how she'd thrown off her cloak when she'd finished reading Emma's note. She'd been upset, but her movements were fluid and decisive as she'd shifted on the spot. He'd been nervous about being separated from her, but he'd dutifully picked up her carmine overgarment and done his best to follow her tracks at a much slower pace.

"I wish that I were worthy of her," he mourned aloud. "I'm just a bumbling, ignorant man. I am unequal to her in every way." Though he liked to think of himself as a wolf, he was painfully aware that the only skin he had was that of a human.

"Don't sell yourself short. Red is as much of a woman as she is a wolf." Emma couldn't stand to see the odd, yet somewhat charming, man in such distress.

Graham nodded his head, and he resolved to do whatever he could to remain by his alpha's side in whatever way she would allow. He was completely smitten, and regardless of what would or would not happen with the impressive woman, he yearned for this pack. His own family had been captured or slain long ago, and Graham had missed the security of the pack.

"Well, I'm going to go sleep. We've had a long day. You'll keep watch for a bit Graham?" Emma shot him an inquisitive look as she stood.

"Oh, yes of course." He'd almost forgotten the young woman was there.

Emma shot him a smile before seeking out a spot in the small cavern near Regina to sleep.

* * *

Something was tickling Regina's nose. She wiggled it a little, slightly pulling away in her sleep. The sensation wasn't alleviated and she started to wake. Her hand moved to her nose, hoping to brush the offending object away. She frowned when she realized it was hair. A brown eye peeked open.

Blonde hair. Her face was buried in blonde hair.

She frowned a little at the thought. Regina had fallen asleep near Zelena, but this definitely wasn't her sister. Her other eye grudgingly opened, and she sleepily noted that Emma must have crawled into her bedroll last night.

Regina yawned lazily, and let her eyes roam the interior of the cave. It seemed everyone else was up, their bedrolls neatly put away to one side of the cave. Her eyes narrowed as she realized that Emma hadn't crawled into her bedroll; instead it seemed that she'd turned and curled up with the thief on the bare, hard ground. She groaned as she carefully pulled away and stretched.

_Oh, this is just a lovely start to the day_, she thought. She winced as she sat up, her muscles unmistakably tender. A sigh escaped her as she pulsed a little healing magic through them to ease some of the ache. Things could be far worse.

Emma shifted in her sleep, and Regina watched her affectionately. She spared a glance at the cave opening to try and gauge the time of day. It was early, but not unreasonably so.

She nibbled at her lower lip as she considered her options. A large part of her wanted to wander outside and reconnect with her sister, but another part of her didn't want to waste a golden opportunity to tease a sleeping Emma.

Regina shrugged, a wicked gleam in her eye. There would be plenty of time to connect with Zelena. Her mind had eased the night before when she'd been able to sleep right next to her older sister.

The witch scooted closer to Emma, once again wrapping herself around her. She purred in contentment at the sensation. Magic seemed to hum under her skin at the close proximity, adding to the headiness of the physical contact.

She shifted her head against Emma's shoulder and brought a hand up to trail along Emma's arms and collarbone. The blonde moved a little in her sleep, subconsciously attempting to press herself further into the touches.

A smile tugged at the corner of Regina's lips as she raised up onto an elbow to lean in and inhale the soft scent at Emma's neck. She was glad she'd been insistent they wash up in a stream near the Dwarf Mine before they'd left. The place had been rank with horrid smells. Now Emma just smelled like leather, a little of horses, and a lot like happiness.

Regina pressed her lips softly against the flesh of the pale neck, her nose softly nuzzling along Emma's jaw.

The thief groaned a little in her sleep, once again trying to press closer to the contact. Regina's smile grew against the sensitive skin. She brought her right hand up to brush back blonde locks and trace the lovely features of the supine woman.

"So beautiful," she whispered as she grazed her lips over a prominent cheekbone. She trailed soft kisses around the pale features, halting at an ear half-hidden by tousled locks. "Emma," she whispered again.

Viridian eyes slowly started to blink open, and Regina leaned forward to engage a solid kiss.

Emma moaned, still half asleep. Her arms wound around the enticing brunette to draw her closer, nearly pulling Regina to rest completely on top of her. She shifted her legs restlessly as she drew the older woman in tighter to deepen their kiss, becoming wide awake in a matter of heartbeats.

Regina gasped into the mouth below her as one of Emma's legs made contact with a very sensitive part of her anatomy, and she bucked instinctively into the contact.

Emma groaned at the sensation, the rhythmic motion the dark haired woman was making causing an electric heat to shoot down into her groin. She pulled away from the kiss to catch her breath, gasping softly. "Regina," she groaned in a combination of pleasure and pain.

The witch's mouth sought out the tender flesh of the pale neck again, nibbling and sucking at all the skin she could reach. She moved her legs around to try and get a better angle, grinning at the gasp she elicited when her thigh made solid contact with Emma's womanhood.

"Yes," Emma hissed, one hand moving to cup Regina's ass as the other tugged insistently at her hip to keep their motions going. She panted as something started build low in her abdomen, moisture seeping uncomfortably into her breeches.

The blonde jerked her hips, and Regina yanked her head up from the tender neck at the sudden forceful contact with a soft moan, her eyes half lidded. She leaned down to initiate another kiss, sucking lustfully at Emma's tongue while they explored each other's mouths.

Emma pulled away from the kiss with a soft cry, "Regina," her eyes widened briefly. The pressure was on a knife edge, and just like that she was tumbling over. Her hips were moving frantically as she rode out the sensation, causing Regina to cry out as she, too came undone.

They panted softly as they both tried to regain their composure, sharing soft kisses and tender words.

Regina cleared her throat, a hint of a blush showing in her cheeks. "Well, not exactly what I intended, but I'm not complaining."

The thief shivered at the lust-coarsened voice. "My only complaint is that I want more." She leaned up to kiss her lover reverently.

Footsteps sounded just outside the cave, and Roland jerked to a halt at the threshold when he saw the two women kissing. "Oh, uh s-sorry. I just wanted to...I'll just walk back out now." He turned swiftly on his heel, mortified to have stumbled in on a private moment.

Regina had buried her face into Emma's shoulder at the first sound. Emma was laughing silently. The brunette kept her face hidden, but brought up a hand to smack at the thief's shoulder loudly.

Emma couldn't stop laughing, the firm smack only making it worse. "Son of an ogre, I'm glad he didn't come in a few minutes earlier."

The witch pinched sharply at the blonde's side, Emma yelping at the sudden pain.

"When we finally have our immediate concerns settled, I'm taking you away for a few days. I want some time alone with just the two of us." The words were muffled against the fabric of Emma's tunic, but she understood Regina clearly.

She nodded her head, one hand playing with Regina's dark locks. "I'd really love that." She tugged gently at the hair. "Come on, we need to get up."

Regina sighed, but dutifully pulled her head up. She and Emma shared an adoring look for a few moments before moving along to start their day.

* * *

"I'm afraid without knowing _exactly_ what she did and how she did it, we could cause irreparable harm to their psyches if we tried to blindly fix whatever it is that Mother did." Zelena gaze was apologetic as she spoke honestly to Red.

The lanky brunette sighed, sparing a glance at the huddled forms of her pack. "We're more than just animals, this isn't right. It's unnatural for us to be trapped in our wolf skin for so long."

The pale-haired woman brought a hand up to rest comfortingly on Red's shoulder. "I promise you that we will do everything within our power to restore your kin."

Red quirked a head at her, "Kin? I suppose the term could be loosely applied."

Zelena gave her a confused look, "That one says she's your mother." Her hand pointed at the female wolf that had first approached Red.

The alpha panted a little as she absorbed Zelena's words. "My mother?" Her voice was full of wonder and confusion. "Granny told me she died."

The white witch focused on the intent wolf with vivid hazel eyes for a moment. "Ah, she says that she almost died, but had no way to return home. Shortly after she was captured by Cora."

Red felt dizzy and brought a hand to rest on Zelena's arm. "You're sure? How can you communicate with her?"

"I have a sort of...ability with certain higher function animals. Wolves are keenly intelligent," she gestured at the waiting pack, "especially these, of course. Back in Nonestica, I'm fairly popular with the Simian population."

"She's telling the truth," Regina confirmed as she joined them around the small campfire Roland had set up. "I remember her telling me about a young Simian who wanted to court her. What was his name again?"

"Walsh," Zelena admitted with a blush. "It was very awkward, and he was very persistent."

Emma made a face as she walked out. "No offense, but who would date a monkey?"

Regina eyed her for a moment. "I've observed some odd people in many realms. You'd be surprised."

Red cleared her throat loudly, "Change of subject, please."

"Where are Roland and Tink?" Emma asked, looking between Zelena and Red.

Zelena tilted her head, a curious expression on her face. "Roland said something about awkward timing and went to go hunt. Tink wanted to spend a little time with the horses and give them thanks for being so reliable."

Regina smiled at the latter comment. "I like that fairy."

Emma squinted at her in a calculating manner. "You like me more."

The witch rolled her eyes, and withheld her instinctive reply. She knew Emma's lack of maturity and tact was wholly thanks to her parents. She reached out to pat the young woman's shoulder patronizingly. "Yes, dear."

Emma gave her a bright smile, and turned back to face the other two women. "We have a lot to take care of today. We should probably get started after breakfast."

She turned to give Regina a hopeful look. "Breakfast?"

A dark brow rose, "You do realize you are perfectly capable of using magic to conjure whatever you like right up."

"But, when I conjure something it never tastes quite right." She widened her eyes intentionally and poke out her lower lip. "Please?" She blinked rapidly. "By the way Regina, you look stunning this morning."

Regina glanced down at her simple clothing and back up at the hopeful thief. She sighed and sent Emma a playful glare, "You're lucky I like you."

"Yes, very lucky. Now, breakfast please." Emma nodded agreeably.

Zelena chuckled softly to herself at the exchange, quietly moving to sit next to her sister so they could confer quietly.

Roland returned with Tink in tow a few moments later, triumphantly holding up two large rabbits. "Breakfast!" he declared with a smile, deliberately keeping his eyes from Emma's general direction.

Regina accepted the offering with only a hint of a blush, and Emma smirked knowingly at the light color.

The brunette witch shot her a warning look, and Emma decided it would be a good time to catch up with her godmother.

The two decided to walk a little further away from the small group for a little privacy, Emma smiling as she stepped over the slumbering form of Graham.

"So, what now?" Red was first to speak, her sharp eyes traveling around them tirelessly.

"Now...I don't even know where to begin. There was so much going on in the mine that we don't have answers for. We have some prisoners to take care of, and a promise to keep. I," she shrugged and threw her hands up in the air, "I really don't know what we _should_ do next."

The werewolf paced nervously, "Maybe in there somewhere you could include figuring out some way to help my pack. Zelena says that one of them is my mother."

Emma was shocked at the last revelation and stopped to consider the request seriously. She spoke, a thoughtful look on her face. "You know, the promise we have to keep is going to take us out to go see Maleficent."

Red shot her a sharp, surprised look.

"I'll tell you about that later, but, the reason I brought that up is because she took most of Cora's magic items. Maybe somewhere in her things we can find something that can help us reverse whatever the hell Cora did to your...friends." Her shoulders slumped a little at the thought, and she sighed heavily.

"What is it?" Red's head tilted to the side as she observed the slumped posture.

"I kind of, maybe, stole something from Maleficent recently. She might be a _little_ bit angry with me at the moment," she brought a hand up and held her fingers a hair's breadth apart. "Or a lot, or not at all. I don't know. I'm not sure if she knows who did it...or even if she knows it's missing."

The lanky brunette shook her head, hands on her hips as she stared at her goddaughter. "Emma, I don't know how the hell you get yourself caught up in all these situations."

"Blame my parents, Regina usually does." Emma quipped with a smile.

Red considered her words, rubbing at her chin thoughtfully. "Actually, that might be right in this case. Your parents are always getting in to trouble." She sobered, and spoke softly. "That's another thing, Em. Sooner or later, we're going to need to rescue them, you know?"

"I know," she ducked her head down. "Regina checked on them a lot for me. They're still living like royals. They're not like the average peasant trying to scrape by. Once, Midas even let them attend a ball!" She shifted from foot to foot. "I do love them, it's just...there's a lot going on in the realm right now."

"I won't pressure you Emma, I just don't want you to forget about them." Left unspoken was something they were both thinking; _like they forgot about you_.

Many people could argue that Charming and Snow had done all that they could have, but both women knew what the couple was capable of, and both knew the lengths the couple had _not_ gone to in order to find their missing daughter.

"Will you help me?" Emma's voice was unsure, and she kept her eyes averted from her godmother.

Red stepped up and put both hands on the younger woman's shoulders, squeezing lightly. "Always, Emma."

The thief cleared her throat, ignoring the moisture in her own eyes. "Let's go see what they've pulled together for breakfast. I'm starving."

"I'll bet, you had quite a morning."

Emma could hear the smirk in the taller woman's voice, and she shot her a worried look.

Red gave her a satisfied smile. "Werewolf, Emma. If I hadn't heard anything, the pheromones alone would have been a dead giveaway."

The thief groaned, and refused to look at the lanky brunette. "Not having this conversation."

The alpha laughed and tossed an arm around the shorter woman's shoulder as they ambled back into the campfire circle.

Regina looked up at them, one brow raised. "Something I should know about, dear?"

Emma's face flushed beet red, "Nope, pretty sure you don't wanna know."

The witch watched her a moment longer, before turning back to a merrily bubbling pot. She spooned out a generous portion into a bowl and moved to sit next to Emma. Regina handed her the bowl with a tender smile, and their hands brushed as Emma shyly accepted the offering.

Tink smiled into her bowl as she observed the exchange. Roland had shared what he'd seen and what he'd suspected he'd interrupted.

The couple was oblivious to any other person around the fire as they sat close together.

Regina couldn't stop looking at Emma, and was overwhelmed by her feelings every time she did. Their morning had been unplanned, but very special to her. A part of her could doubt, but most of her knew that Emma felt the same. It was there in every shy smile and subtle touch.

Emma leaned in to whisper into her ear suddenly. "I love you."

That giddy feeling gushed through Regina's veins again at the words, and she glanced around quickly before brushing an affectionate kiss on Emma's cheek. "I love you too."

She played with the leg of her trousers a moment. "No matter what happens Emma, I want you to promise me that we're in this together." Regina wanted to ask more, but felt that it wasn't a good time to be asking for a larger commitment. They'd only been together physically for a few days, and a lot still had to be dealt with.

"Of course," came the immediate response. "It would be rude to leave the woman I claim to be courting." She lifted a hand to reveal an apple.

Regina's breath caught at the sight, and she started at the ruby fruit. "Emma...?"

Emma set down her bowl carefully and placed the apple in Regina's trembling hand. She waited to see what the witch would do.

Regina sucked in a breath and cradled the fruit carefully, and looked at Emma hopefully.

The thief smiled and placed her hand over Regina's on the apple, bringing it up to her lips. She looked intently into the earthen eyes she adored as she took a deep bite, the juices traveling down to run over their joined hands.

The brunette blushed, but didn't suppress her own smile as she leaned in to confirm the promise with a bite of her own.

They chewed quickly and shared a brief kiss, unable to contain their joy.

A small round of cheers burst out around them, Roland hooting loudly at the observed custom.

Graham looked up from his sleep in confusion, but rolled right over with a muttered _"People,"_ before falling back asleep.

Regina felt warm as she took in the cheerful faces around her, a little embarrassed that she'd forgotten the presence of anyone but Emma. As she looked around at their genuine support, she couldn't help but think that she and Emma wouldn't be facing tomorrow alone. Now there was a whole slew of people that cared about them, and that they cared about in return.

With all of them combined, they could surely handle anything fate would dare throw at them.

* * *

**A/N**: That's it for part one. Perhaps part two will be written in 2015. I currently loathe writing, so we'll see.


End file.
